Foiled
by LordMaki-TheTHICCone19
Summary: Ina Briefs has just turned 16. Her birthday seems pretty normal until a space pod crashes outside her bedroom window. She then meets the Legendary Saiyan Broly and her life is changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

Ina walked through the halls of Four Star High with her friends. "So Ina, how come you don't have a boyfriend yet?" Her best friend Karen asked her, Ina rolled her violet eyes and just shook her head, this was the fifth time Karen had asked her that while walking down the hall, and the tenth time today.

"Like I told you before, guys aren't my type. At least not right now, I've got too much work to focus on."

"Mhmm, Like what?"

"Well, I need to help take care of my sister Brooclin, I'm the second tallest one in my family so I need to help my mom grab stuff from a pantry if she needs it, I am also trying to get my driver's license."

"That's a lot, but you can do all that and still try and get a boyfriend."

"Look Karen, the truth is I really don't want one." Ina said as they came to her locker. Ina put in the combination, all of her friends giggled behind her. "What is it?" She asked as she unlocked it, the locker suddenly flung open and confetti flew everywhere and got in Ina's hair.

"Happy Birthday!!!!" Her friends all said in unison.

"Oh...you shouldn't have..." she said a bit annoyed,

"Well we wanted to." Karen said with a smile,

"No really, you shouldn't have." Ina turned around, "Do you know how long it takes to get stuff out of Saiyan hair?" Karen just rolled her eyes,

"Come on Ina, just relax and have a little fun ok?"

"Washing your hair for six hours straight is not fun..."

"Come on, we're gonna throw a HUGE party! There will be drinks and lots of cake!"

"You guys know I don't drink. Besides, I've gotta watch after my sister until my parents get home."

"Oh come ooooon, just come have fun a little bit."

"No thank you, I really need to watch after my sister. If you want we can have a party tomorrow, it's the weekend so I'm free."

"Hmmm," Karen placed her hand on her chin, "Alright! It's a deal!"

"Cool." She said starting to pick some of the confetti out, "Anyways..." she put her school stuff in her locker and then closed it. "I'll see you guys tomorrow okay?"

"See ya!"

"Bye." Ina waves and then walked off, she sighed and rolled her neck and then rubbed the back of her neck. She loved her friends but sometimes they were a pain to deal with. Soon a door opened and a gruff cough filled the air.

"Miss Briefs, can I see you in my office please?"

"Oh no..." Ina groaned and froze in place, she turned and faced the principal. "Of course..." she then walked into his office. He sat behind his desk and then she sat in front of it.

"This is the fifteenth time this school year Miss Briefs."

"I don't get the big deal...it's literally a stupid sweater..." Ina said rolling her eyes.

"That stupid sweater is against school dress code."

"I'm literally showing off my shoulder and my neck!" She said showing him where her shoulder was, "My shoulder and neck! That's it!"

"It can be distracting."

"Distracting?! It's my freaking shoulder!"

"I'm going to have to enforce that you wear something else, or pull your sweater over your shoulder."

"If I do that then it'll sag in front and my boobs will be exposed! And if I pull it up in front then my back will be exposed! I can't help the way the sweater was designed!"

"Then wear something else before I enforce a school outfit to you."

"A school outfit?! No! That's perverted!!!"

"Another thing, you'll need to wear a longer skirt."

"What's wrong with my skirt?! It goes past my finger tips!"

"That's not the problem, the problem is you not crossing your legs when you sit."

Ina's face turned bright red, she suddenly crossed her legs. "Were you just looking at my..." her face then turned red from anger, "YOU SICK PERVERTED OLD MAN!!!!"

"Stop raising your voice at me."

"NO!!! DO YOU KNOW WHY?!?!!! BECAUSE YOU'RE A PERVERT!!!"

"Miss Briefs please-"

"NO!!!"

He then glared at her, "Fine," he said, he reached into his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper. He then signed his name on it. He then handed the paper to her.

"What's this...?" She asked taking it,

"Three days suspension starting Monday."

"ARE YOU KIDDING?!?!!! ON WHAT GROUNDS?!?!!!"

"For violating the dress code, for being a distraction, and for making a scene in my office. You may now leave."

She grit her teeth, she went to scream at him again. She growled and then stood up and stormed out of the office. She walked all the way home without saying a word to anyone. She walked in the front door, she held up the suspension paper and crumpled it up and then threw it at the corner. She growled, she then heard a very excited gasp. Ina turned and saw her little sister Brooclin, Brooclin looked a lot like her grandmother Bulma when she was younger, especially how she wore her hair with the ponytail to the side. "Oh...hey Broocie." Brooclin then signed something to Ina, during their mother's pregnancy with Brooclin, their mother had a craving for peanut butter. Brooclin however is allergic to peanuts, and seven months into her pregnancy Brooclin had to be born premature or she would have died, because of this Brooclin was mute and had to sign. Brooclin would often express her emotions through gasps and sometimes small noises she could manage to make.

Ina looked down at Brooclin and smiled, "Yes, it's my birthday, Thank you." Brooclin signed again, "No, I think we should wait until mom and dad get home to open presents." Brooclin frowned, Ina just smiled, "So how was your day?" She signes to Ina again, "Ah, I see. So not much better than mine." Brooclin signed again, "Well, everything was going fine until my friends rigged my locker to explode, and then after that the principal suspended me just because he's an old pervert." Ina placed her hands on her hips and sighed, "Anyways, I'm hungry. Let's have a snack." Ina then went with Brooclin into the kitchen. Ina started to look through the cupboards for different foods, "Dang...we're out of Nutella..and Ramen...and basically anything I like to eat." She frowns, "Well...I suppose I could eat popcorn."

Brooclin then tugged on the hem of Ina's sweater, Ina turned and looked down at her, in her hand Brooclin had a bag of assorted candy. Ina just laughed, "No, I'm not going to eat candy. At least not right now." Brooclin shrugged and then continued to look for food to eat. Ina sighed and gave up, she then went to the living room and sat on the couch. Brooclin came and sat next to her, "Wanna watch TV?" Brooclin nodded with a smile, Ina smiled and then grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. The two sisters watched TV well into the afternoon until their parents came home. Ina's mother burst in the door going on one of her famous tangents.

"I can't believe that woman! Um excuse me sir, is this your daughter? She's so cute! I'LL SHOW THEM WHO'S CUTE!!!!"

"Honey, calm down." Ina's father said walking in after her. Ina's father was Crozz Briefs, the son of Bulma Briefs and then adopted son of Vegeta. Ina's mothers name is Yukio, Yukio's father is Raditz. Yukio often came in and just screamed about random crap through out the day mostly due to her height. Yukio was the shortest member of the family standing at five feet even didn't make her happy most of the time.

"Hey." Ina said,

"Hi sweetie! Happy Birthday!" Yukio said still trying to calm down. Ina just smile and then laughed.

"Thanks." She said, "We need more food."

"Did you write it down?!"

"Um...no..."

"Write it down because I'm not going to be able to remember any of it!"

"Ok..." Ina stood up and followed them into the kitchen. Yukio went to the fridge and opened it up, she growled when the birthday cake was just above her reach, Crozz sighed and came to the fridge and pulled out the cake. He then went and set it on the table. "Oooo, chocolate." Ina said, chocolate was Ina's best friend and favorite food on any given day. Brooclin licked her lips at the cake, Brooclin gasped and then ran upstairs to her room as fast as she could. She came down a few moments later with a wrapped present, she then put it on the table. Ina looked at the present. "What's this?" Brooclin then signed to her, "Oh, you got this for me? That's so sweet of you." She smiled and then kissed the top of Brooclin's head.

"Speaking Of presents, your mom and I went out and got you some from us." Her father said with a smile, Ina looked at him.

"Really?! What'd you get me?"

"Well, we know how hard you've been working to get your license so..." he reached in his pocket, he pulled out a pair of car keys and tossed them too her, Ina caught them and looked at the keys for a few second. She gasped,

"YOU GOT ME A CAR?!?!!!!"

"I told your father no but he insisted." Yukio said folding her arms.

"What? I got a car when I was her age."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!" Ina jumped up and ran over to Crozz and held him in a tight hug, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!!!" Crozz smiled,

"You're welcome."

Ina pulled away and smiled, "You have no idea how much this means to me!" Her smile suddenly turned into a frown, "But...I don't deserve it..."

"Why?"

"I got suspended today, all because our perverted principal can't keep his eyes off me."

"Suspended? What does that mean?!" Yukio asked looking to Crozz, Crozz looked to Yukio and then to Ina.

"It's a right of passage here on earth, it means that our little girl is finally growing up and is totally eligible to drive." Crozz said giving Ina a wink. Ina smiles, she then hugged Crozz again.

"Anyways, heres my present to you." Yukio said reaching in her pocket, "We thought you were old enough to have one." She then handed Ina a cell phone."

"Wooah...you got me a phone...?" Ina said taking the phone.

"Sort of, it's your dad's old phone. We just got everything working again and put it on a family plan."

"This is amazing..." she looked at her mom and smiled, "I don't know what to say..."

"Say you'll open Brooclin's present next, she feels left out."

Ina turned and looked at Brooclin, Brooclin clearly wasn't paying attention and was turned around watching the TV from the living room. Ina just laughed, she then went and sat down and tapped Brooclin on the shoulder, "Hey." Brooclin turned around and faced Ina and waved, "I'm gonna open your present now, is that ok?" She nodded. Ina then grabbed the present, "I wonder what it could be..." she then started to tear the wrapping paper off, she then smiled when she saw what it was, "Awww, it's a Pikachu hoodie to go with your Pichu one." Brooclin nodded, "Thank you Broocie that so sweet of you." Throughout the night the family enjoyed cake, had pizza delivered, and even played a few games.

That night Ina stood in the bathroom connected to her room brushing her teeth. She looked at herself in the mirror, Ina never thought she was pretty, she always saw herself as cute and nothing more than that. Though she alwaysthrough Violet was an odd color for her eyes, she always expected them to be black like most Saiyans, and if not black then blue like her fathers. Once she thought she was about done brushing her teeth she spit and rinsed and then she shut the light off and ran and jumped onto her bed. Ina had her Aunt Bula's old room, so of course her bed was ginormous. Ina crawled under the covers and reached over and turned the lamp light off causing the room to go pitch dark, she sighed and then laid down amongst her many pillows. Within a few moments she had fallen asleep.

Around midnight or so a bright light flashes into her window, she then heard a large explosion outside. She jolted awake, she yawned and rubbed her eyes before getting up and heading to the window, she opened her window and looked outside, she saw a space pod with a window on it. She made out a humanoid shape, she jumped and then took off down the stairs and ran outside to it. She didn't care if people saw her in her panda pajama pants and tank top, someone's life was at stake! She came to the backyard and to the space pod, she placed her hand on the glass and looked inside, inside was a person who looked like he had been beaten up pretty bad, he also had ice on his face, he must've been cryogenically frozen. Ina grabbed the door, she gathered as much strength as she could and tried to open it. She growled and then kicked it, "Open you stupid thing!" Suddenly the door flung open and Ina was struck by it and knocked onto her back. She groaned and sat up and rubbed the back of her head, she then stood up. Soon the person inside woke up, he groaned he then stepped out of the pod and stood up. He had black and green armor on his body, violet spandex pants, and a green fur pelt around his waist. Ina gawked at the sheer size of him, he must have been over seven feet tall at least.

He rubbed his forehead, he then looked down at Ina, Ina swallowed wondering if he was about to crush her or not. The two just continued to look at each other, she swallowed hard, "So...um...are you okay?" He nodded, "Um...good...you landed in my back yard..." he then looked around at the backyard, "Um...I'm Uh..." he then looked back to her, she froze solid, "I'm...Ina..."

"...d-do you have a name or...are you just...yeah..."

"Broly."

"...I see..." she rubbed her arm, Broly then reached his hand out and out his hand on the side of her face, she jumped, he pulled her closer to him and he placed his other hand under her chin and then moved her head upwards. "Oh god...this total hot stranger is about to kiss me..." Ina thought.

"You have a bruise on your head." He said,

"Hm...?"

"On your forehead."

"Hm...?" She then placed her hand on her forehead, "Ow..." she winced, "Yeah...the door of your pod hit me when I was trying to get you out..."

"You should have left me in there."

"Why...? You would have died."

"That's probably for the better."

"Um..." she looked around, "Do you...want to come inside...? There isn't much...but we have a couch you can sleep on for the night..."

He looked at her, he almost wanted to glare. "A place to rest would be nice."

"Ok...cool! Let's go." She then took him inside, he winced as he hit his forehead on the frame of the front door. He then ducked and tried walking in but his shoulders were a bit too broad, Ina turned and looked at him wedged in the doorway. "Sh! Don't wake my parents!"

"I'm stuck."

"Yeah, I can see that..." she rubbed the back of her head, "Can you pull out and then walk in sideways?" He frowned, he pulled himself out of the doorway and did as she said and he was able to make it through the doorway. "Good..." she took him to the couch, "Here's the couch, um...I'll go get you a blanket and some-" she turned and looked at him, he had removed his armor and was completely shirtless. Ina felt blood trickle down her nose, she quickly slapped her hand over her nose and then ran off to get him some blankets. Broly looked around at the inside of the house, he turned and looked at the TV, underneath the TV in a cabinet was some video game consoles and a bunch of movies and various anime and TV shows, he then looked on the wall, there was several pictures of Crozz and Yukio, and even some of the whole family. Soon Ina came back, "Ok, I got you what you need." She smiled and set the blankets down on the coffee table, "What are you looking at?" She walked over to him.

"You have a family."

"Yeah," she smiled, "That's my mom and dad, and that's my little sister Brooclin." She smiled, he then looked over at a picture of Ina around when she turned 15, she was standing with some boy.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, that's me and my best friend Kyle." She sighed and folded her arms, "He was really depressed...the day after that day...I never saw him again."

"Loosing someone is hard, but after a few years you get used to it."

"Do you have a family?"

"An abusive father. But I killed him." Chills ran down Ina's spine.

"That's Um...Nice..." she then took him over to the couch, "Anyways, you can sleep on the couch, um I'm upstairs if you need anything and there's water in the tap." Broly then sat on the couch, due to his size the couch started to creek, "Shit!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch, "Better yet, don't sleep on the couch...ummmm..." she looked around for something for him to sleep on. "...if you want, you can sleep on my bed, it's big enough for you and it's really sturdy."

"Will you be sleeping with me?"

"Yes." She paused, "I mean, no. Not unless you want me too."

"I really don't care."

"Alright, come with me then." She then took him up to her room, he looked around her room. Ina really liked the color green, no matter what shade it was she loved it. "Alright, just lay down on the bed." He then went over and sat on her bed before laying down. "Ok, cool." Broly looked around at the different stuffed animals surrounding him, most of them ressembled bears, and lions, and lots of creatures that walked on four legs. He then found a yellow fish that had blue stripes. He picked it up and looked at it, Ina grit her teeth she quickly yanked it away from him, "No! Don't ever touch this!"

"What is it?"

"It's Flounder! Kyle gave it to me for my birthday last year! It's all I have left of him!"

"Alright. I didn't mean to upset you." He then looked at the ceiling.

"Y-You're Fine...I just..." She looked at the stuffed doll, she then sighed, "Kyle meant a lot to me...he was the first..." she sighed again, "He was the closest thing I ever had to a boyfriend...he was also my best friend and I just...I want to keep his memory alive."

"Mm."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you..."

"You're fine." She then cuddled the Flounder doll close to her body and tried fighting back tears. Broly heard her sniffling and he turned and looked at her, he frowned. "Are you coming to bed or not?"

"Sorry..." she then walked over to the bed and laid next to him. He then rolled onto his side and faced her, she then looked up at him.

"Are you a Saiyan?" He asked, she nodded, "Do you know what violet eyes means to a Saiyan woman?" She shook her head, "It means they're blessed with beauty. Saiyans with violet eyes are rarely born, almost similar to Saiyans like me."

"...you're a Saiyan?" He nodded, "Were you...born on Planet Vegeta?"

"Born there, Yes. Raised there, not so much."

"What happened?"

"The King was immensely cruel and prideful, he was scared of what I could become so he sent me off to a wasteland. My father was there too and he raised me to be a savage warrior."

"I see..."

"What about you?"

"Me...?" She looked at him, "Well...um...I was born here on Earth...I didn't know either of my grandparents...my grandfather died before I was born, and I was born just before my grandmother died. And on my mothers side...both of my grandparents are dead."

"I see."

"But...my parents are pretty cool...they bought me a car and a cell phone, my sister is also really cool and is just the cutest." She smiled, "Do you have siblings?"

"No."

"Mm..." she then looked at the scars on his body, "Where did you get these scars..?"

"Fighting mostly."

"I see..." she bit her bottom lip and then looked into his eyes. The way he looked at her was the way she had always been dreamed of being looked at. His eyes were so fixed and focused on her and she had never seen anything more intense. She bit her bottom lip again, she then moved closer to him. She took a few deep breaths, she then leaned forward and kissed him. Broly didn't kiss back since he didn't know exactly how to react. She then pulled away from him, she blushed and looked down a bit embarrassed.

"Does this mean we're mates?"

"Um..." she looked at him, she knew from her mother that a mate to a Saiyan was the equivalent of dating and courtship. "...if you want to be..."

"I'm asking you. I personally don't care."

"Um..." she paused, her heart started to race. She barely knew this guy and now she was highly considering being his mate. She looked at him and then she bit her bottom lip, "...yes..." she said softly, "This means we are mates now..." he sort of glared at her, not because he hated her, but because he thought she was wrong in the head.

"Alright." He then turned and rolled onto his other side facing away from her. She swallowed.

"Good night..." she waited a few seconds, no response. She sighed and then just rolled onto her other side and pulled the blanket over her and went to sleep.

Ina woke up that next morning moving up and down slowly. She yawned, she then looked down and saw that she was sleeping on Broly's chest. She didn't know how she got there but she didn't mind too much, she laid her head on his chest and listened to his heavy heartbeat as she moved up and down with his breathing. She then heard a knock come from the door downstairs, she looked up, she rolled off of Broly and onto the bed and then ran downstairs. She popped open the door a smidge and looked outside, it was Karen. Ina then swung the door open, "Hey!" Ina said,

"Hey girl what's up?!"

"Not much, just woke up."

"You do know it's almost 3 p.m. right?"

"Really?!" Ina looked outside, sure enough it was the afternoon.

"Yeah, I was thinking of taking you out for your birthday."

"Oh! Yeah! Sounds cool! Just gotta...Um..."

"What's that smell?" Karen asked,

"Oh! That's just my...uh...new body...odor..."

"Your new body odor...?"

"Yep...I've been working out and forgot to shower, so imma do that real quick and I'll see you in a few. Bye bye!" She shut the door, she then turned and saw Broly's armor on the floor, "Shit!" She ran over to it and picked it up, it then held her down as it was extremely heavy, she groaned as she dragged it all the way upstairs to her room. "Broly!" She said as she finally dragged into her room, she quickly let go. "Broly! Wake up! I overslept!" He growled and then rolled onto his side, "Don't you growl at me!" She then went to her dresser and pulled out some clothes, she then went into the bathroom and began to shower off. Broly then slowly woke up, he stood up and stretched to the best of his abilities. He scratched his chin and then walked over to the door that was connected to the bathroom. Soon he heard the shower turn off and then Ina getting out and drying herself off. A few minutes later she rushed out fully dressed, she screamed and jumped at the sudden sight of Broly. "DONT DO THAT!!!" She said shoving him, Broly didn't move, but she shoved him. He frowned, "Put a shirt on!" She said walking past him, "Here! I lugged your armor all the way up here!" He walked over to it and picked it up and put it on, Ina sighed, "Just...stay here, ok?" She then grabbed her purse with money in it, her cellphone, and her car keys. "I'll be back in a few hours." She then went down the stairs and opens the door, "Hi!"

"Hi."

Ina smiled and gave a small laugh, "Sorry...I Uh..."

"Who's that?" Karen asked looking past her at Broly, Ina then turned around. "Is that your boyfriend?"

"Um..."

Broly then noticed Karen looking at him, "Who's that?"

"Hi," Karen walked in past Ina and held out her hand, "I'm Karen, I'm Ina's friend." He just looked at her hand and then back to her, "Not much of a talker are you? That's fine." Karen then leaned over to Ina, "Where'd you find him? He's a total hottie."

"He found me...it's a long story..."

"Next time send one my way okay?"

"Whatever..." Ina rolled her eyes, she looked at Broly, she then remembered her parents and family. "Um...shoot..." she looked at Broly, "Want to come with us?"

"Sure." He said.

"Cool, let's go." She said, "But I don't think you'll fit in my car so we'll have to walk."

"You have a car?!" Karen asked,

"Yeah, my dad got me one for my birthday. And my mom got me a cell phone."

"Freaking lucky!"

"Let's go." The three of them then walked outside and headed down the street. Broly walked behind the two girls as they talked with each other, he looked at Karen, and didn't exactly understand a single word that came out of her mouth. The two girls froze when they heard Broly's stomach growl, they both then looked back at him. "Hungry?" Ina asked, Broly nodded. Ina then smiled, "Alright, let's go, we can go to the buffet." The three of them continued into the city until they came to a large building, they walked inside and Ina walked up to the man behind the counter, "Um, hi, table for three please?" He nodded and then took them to their table. The man sat them down in a booth which luckily was sturdy enough to hold Broly. He then looked at them all, "We're just gonna have the buffet, is that ok?" He smiled,

"Of course, help yourselves." He smiled and then walked off. Ina then stood up.

"Come on, let's get you food." She held out her hand to Broly, Broly took it and went with him to where all the food was. "So what do you like to eat?"

"Everything."

"Salad?"

"No."

"Alright," they moved away from the Salad bar, "This is all the sea food, so like salmon, sushi, and fish sticks and stuff." Broly looked around, he then saw a whole octopus sitting on the counter. He pointed to it,

"I want that."

"Ok." She grabbed a plate, "How many legs?"

"All of it."

"Oh...ok...grab it then and put it on this plate." Broly nodded, he then grabbed the octopus and put it on the plate, chills ran up Ina's spine as one of the tentacles flopped over and wrapped around her wrist. "Let's go..." they then walked over to the next table, "This is chicken, and turkey, and duck."

"Can I have one of each?"

"Sure, put them on plates." He then took the whole turkey, the whole chicken, and the whole duck and put them on some plates and handed them to Ina. Luckily Ina was able to balance them on both her arms. "Eat this stuff, and if you're still hungry we'll come back for more." He nodded and she took him back to the table, she put the plates down and Broly sat back down. Karen looked at the different foods and almost puked at the sight of the octopus. Broly then picked up the octopus and put it in his mouth. Ina and Karen's faces turned pale, Broly chewed it up and then slurped up the tentacles like ramen. He then chewed and swallowed.

"Well...at least he'll eat the stuff we don't..." Karen said, "I Uh..." she quickly covered her mouth, she then ran to the bathroom to throw up. Ina then looked at Broly.

"You know...people normally just eat the legs..."

"Why? The rest of it was pretty good too." He then tore the leg off the duck and started to eat it. Ina just shook her head in disbelief, she knew Saiyans ate a lot since her mom at nearly five pounds of food a meal, but Broly was much larger than his mother. Ina then ran back to the buffet. She grabbed two whole racks of ribs, a few large steaks, and then she got as much pork as she could and then came back and put it on the table. She then went back to the buffet at where the pork was, she looked behind the counter at the chefs.

"Um...excuse me..." she said, a chef turned and looked at her, "Do you have a whole pig?"

"Um, yeah why?"

"Can I have it...?"

"Why?"

"My boyfriend eats a lot...and so he might need a whole pig."

"Sure, hold on." He got a few chefs over, they then walked out to Ina and they had a pig on a large plate with an apple in its mouth. Ina took the place.

"Thank you!" She then turned and walked back to the table, all the plates were already cleared. Ina then put the plate with the pig on the table, "Alright, here you are." Ina said, "For now that's all I'm getting you because I still need to eat too."

"That's fine. This will be enough."

"Ok," Ina smiled,

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She then walked off and went to get herself some food, she got some sushi and then came back and sat down. She sat across from him and started to eat. She occasionally looked up at him, she thought he looked cute when he was stuffing his face, in a way. She looked down at her sushi, "Hey...want to try some?" He looked at her, he then nodded. "Here," she picked up a piece with chopsticks and she handed it to him, he picked it up with his hand and put it in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed.

"Interesting." He then grabbed one of the pigs legs and handed it to her.

"Oh! No thank you! I'm not really a pork person." She then looked at him, he had a dead serious look on his face, "Um..." she looked at the leg, she then pulled off a small piece, she put it in her mouth and nearly gagged. "Mm! Mhmm!!" She chewed and then swallowed, "Good..." he nodded and then went back to eating. She smiled a bit, it was a bit sweet that he offered to share his good with her. Soon Karen came back, she herself had calmed down and even had a plate of food for herself. She then sat down next to Ina, she looked across at Broly. Karen then started eating.

"So..." Karen said, "You two have sex yet?" Ina choked on her food, she quickly grabbed a glass of water and drank it as fast as she could. She then sighed in relief as she was able to breath again. She then looked to Karen.

"No. Unlike you and every guy in the school, we did not. And even if we did, it would have been safe and protected." Karen just rolled her eyes and went back to eating, Broly had no idea what they were talking about but he didn't really care either. After Broly finished he then wiped his mouth, Ina looked up at him with her eyes not turning away from her food, she blushed and bit her bottom lip. Karen looked at Ina and noticed the look on her face, Karen just smiled.

"Mm," Karen said, "You've got it bad Ina."

"Got what?" Ina asked looking at Karen.

"You like him." Karen whispered, "Like, REALLY like him."

"No...I just think he's cute is all..."

"Mhmm, and you totally like him."

"What? No..." Karen then hated at Ina, Ina signed, "Yes..." Karen smiled and then went back to eating her food. After everyone finished eating Ina payed for them and they all left the buidling.

"So, Ina, it's your birthday. What's something you've always wanted to do?"

"Me...? Oh well..." Ina looked around, "There's not much, you have to keep in mind we have to go with Broly too."

"Yeah, Yeah," She said, "Hey, you're 16 now." Karen said with a wink, she then leaned into Ina's ear, "Let's go to Victoria's Secret." She whispered, Ina jumped, she turned and looked at Karen.

"K-Karen...no! I-I'm not a slut...!"

"You don't have to be a slut to wear them, it's just for fun. Plus when you do have sex Broly will be totally impressed."

"I...I...I don't know..."

"Come on, it'll be fun. Besides, it's not like your family is gonna see you wear them."

Ina sighed, she rolled her neck and then rubbed the back of her neck, "Fine. Let's go."

"Sweet!"

Ina and Karen and Broly walked through the city until they reached the Victoria's Secret. They walked inside and Ina blushed and looked around at all the underwear. "Hey Karen!" A girl behind the counter said, Ina gasped, she recognized the girl, it was Karen's friend Julie.

"Hey Jewels!" They walked up to the counter,

"Jesus Christ, when did you get money to afford a body guard?" Julie asked looking up at Broly,

"That's not my body guard, that's Ina's boyfriend~" Karen sang, Ina just shook her head.

"Boyfriend huh?" Julie asked with a smile, "Alright, I ship it. What brings you in here today?"

"It's Ina's birthday, so she needs something special."

"Well, come with me and I'll show you something special." Julie hoped off the chair behind the counter and took Ina over to a selection of panties. Ina looked at them.

"What the heck...there's not even any strings in these..." Ina said completely baffled by it all.

"Mm, that's from our new collection. They use invisible straps."

"I...I see..." Julie then took her to another section of underwear,

"You like green right?" Julie asked, she pulled up a pair of green silk panties with black flora trimmings on them. "Here."

"Oh...thank you..." Ina said taking them,

"They also have a matching bra." She then took her over to the bras,

"Oh sweet Jesus..." Ina said as she looked at all the rather revealing bras.

"So...you're a double D right?"

"WH-WHAT?!?!!!" Ina said nearly passing out at the thought of even having a chest size that big, "NO! NO WAY IN HELL AM A DOUBLE D!!!!" She then looked down at her chest, "Right?!" She then looked back to Julie, "I mean, last I checked this morning they were a 36 C."

"Ah, makes more sense." Julie then grabbed the right color and right size bra and handed it to Ina, "Here you go."

"Th-Thanks..." Ina said, she then looked past Julie over to Karen and Broly, Broly had his arms folded and was leaning against the counter while Karen was on her phone. "Um..." she then looked at Broly's whole color scheme he had going on, she swallowed and then looked at the underwear she was just given, "Um..." she then looked to Julie, "These panties...do you have them in purple...?" Julie smiled.

"Yeah." She then grabbed the purple underwear and handed them to to Ina. Ina then looked back at Broly, she noticed the choker around his neck and then his fur pelt. She then got a random crazy idea, she then looked to Julie.

"Chokers...do you have chokers...?"

"We have a few," she took her over to the chokers and collars, Ina looked around at them, she then saw a collar that had a silver tag on it that read, _Daddy's Little Monster._ Ina picked it up and put it with her things.

"I want these please..."

"Alright." Ina then walked to the counter along with Julie. "Cash or card?"

"Cash. I don't need my parents looking at my credit card history and seeing this place." Julie laughed, she then rang up the items. Ina then paid for them. Ina then took the bag, "Alright, let's go." The three of them then exited the building.

"So what'd you get?" Karen asked,

"None of your business." Ina said, she sighed, "Now What?"

"Well, we were gonna throw a super awesome party for you, but I don't know how your boyfriend is with crowds."

"Karen...I want a party, just not a HUGE party, like inner circle only."

"That's boring, where's your sense of adventure?"

"I don't have one Karen..." Ina said, "I prefer to stay indoors, i like doing stuff with my family."

"What's wrong with doing stuff with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with doing stuff with you, it's just...I don't know...I haven't really..." she sighed, "It's almost been a year since Kyle died and I'm still adjusting to everything...I'd like some time to myself, just a little bit longer is all I ask." Karen frowned, "Please..." Karen sighed.

"Fine, we won't have a super big party."

"Thank you."

Karen then turned to Broly, "What do you think big guy? You wanna take her home for a bit while I get a party all organized for her?" He nodded. "Cool," Broly then walked over to Ina and picked her up bridal style. Ina stiffened up from being so far off the ground. Broly then jumped through the air, Ina gasped at them suddenly moving so fast, they flew clear across the city and then eventually landed softly back at Capsule Corps.

Broly then gently set Ina down, "Um...thank you..." Broly nodded, the two of them then walked inside and they went up to her room. She turned around and looked at Broly, he was following her around like a lost puppy. "You know...you can go do other stuff."

"I'm fine."

"Ok..." She walked into her room, she quickly grabbed her Victoria's Secret stuff and jammed it in her top drawer before Broly managed to squeeze himself through the door. Once inside Broly turned and looked at her. "Um..." she looked at him and then looked at the door, she didn't know how long she could keep a 7'8" Saiyan warrior hidden in her room without someone noticing. He then walked over to her bed, he picked up Flounder and then handed it to Ina, "Oh...thank you." She then took it from him and held onto it. "You're very kind...even though you've got that permanent glare on your face." He just blinked. "So...um...how'd I get on your chest last night?"

"I moved you there."

"Why?"

"You seemed cold."

"Oh..." Ina blushed, "Well thank you." She then looked up at him. Broly seemed like one of those really gentle people that you really didn't want to see angry, which she liked. She then smiled at him, she had no idea where this new relationship would take her.


	2. Chapter 2

Broly sat on Ina's bed with his arms folded. Ina was digging through her closet to find a dress to wear to tonight's party. Little did she know that her door had opened and Brooclin walked in. Brooclin looked over at Broly, she then walked over to Ina and tugged on her shirt. Ina looked down at Brooclin, "Hey Broocie, what's up?" Brooclin then pointed to Broly, Ina looked over at Broly then back to Brooclin, "That's Broly, He's my friend."

"He looks old enough to be our dad." Brooclin signed. Ina frowned,

"Why does it matter? He's still my friend." Brooclin just rolled her eyes, "Look, I need you to keep him company while I'm out tonight."

"Where are you going?" Brooclin signed,

"Karen is holding a birthday party for me."

"Ok. What if Mom and Dad find out about..." Brooclin frowned, she didn't have a sign for Broly, so she just pointed to him.

"Try and keep him hidden."

"Hidden? He's a freaking giant, what are am I going to hide him?"

"I don't know..." Ina sighed, she then looked to Broly, "I suppose I could take him with me."

"Alright. I doubt you can keep him hidden from mom and dad forever." Brooclin signed,

"I know, I know, I just..." she looked back to Broly, "He's got no where else to go."

"So he's homeless?"

"Yes...no...I don't know..."

"So you just grabbed this guy off the streets without thinking he had a family or something?"

"Well he crashlanded in our backyard."

"Great. He's an alien!"

"Don't take that tone of voice with me! He's very nice!" Brooclin rolled her eyes and then walked off, Ina sighed, she then went back to searching in her closet.

"What was that?" Broly asked,

"That was my little sister, her names Brooclin."

"What was she doing with her hands?"

"She's mute. She can't talk, so we taught her sign language. It's how she talks to us."

"And you understand her?"

"Yeah, it took the family a while to get adjusted to it."

"Mm."

"Yeah," she pulled out a blue party dress and showed it to him, "Do you think I'd look good in this?" He shrugged, she frowned. She then walked into the bathroom and got changed into it. She then walked back into her bedroom, "What do you think?" He shrugged, she growled, "Some help you are."

"Do I have to dress up?"

"No, you're fine." She said, she frowned, "Though...you do smell, you should probably shower off."

"Okay." She went into the bathroom, she opened the glass door to the tub and shower, soon Broly walked into the bathroom.

"Take all your clothes off and then get in." He nodded and started taking all his clothes off, she blushed and quickly looked the other way. Once he was undressed he stepped into the shower. "Ok, now do you see the handle?" He then found the handle, "Turn it on, the red section is warm water and the blue section is cold water." He then turned on the water to warm, "Now pull up the tab on the faucet where the water is coming out. He then pulled the tab up and the shower started, "Ok, I'm going to go wash your pants and stuff, do you know what they have to wash on?" She asked picking up his clothes.

"No."

"Hmm," she looked at his pants, they seemed like spandex, "These might have to hang dry or else they'll shrink..." she said to herself, "I'll be back shortly." She then took what could be washed and went downstairs to the laundry room, she put his pants and fur pelt into the washer, she put in the soap and then started the washer. She then turned and headed out of the laundry room, she was then stopped by her dad.

"Hey."

"Oh! Hi daddy." She smiled, he smiled and looked at her.

"Wow, you look beautiful. What's the occasion?"

"Karen is holding a party for me. I thought I'd dress up." She smiled,

"Alright, are you going to be driving there or do you need a ride?"

"I think I'll walk if that's okay."

"Alright." He smiled and then wrapped his arms around her, "When did you grow up so fast?" She smiled and hugged him back.

"Daddy no matter how old I get I'll always be your little girl."

"I know." He then pulled away from her and looked at her up and down, "Are you at least going to cover up your shoulders?"

"Well...um..."

"Cover them up." He said firmly. She sighed.

"Fine."

"That's my girl." He kissed her forehead, "I want you back by ten, no drinking, and no drugs."

"Alright."

"Vape counts as a drug too, don't do it."

"Alright I get it." She said with a laugh, she then walked past him and back to her room. She walked and went to the bathroom which was now full of steam. "Broly...?"

"Yes?"

"You can turn off the water now."

"Ok." He then turned off the water, Ina then got a towel for him. He stepped out of the shower and took the towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"There, now you don't smell." He kind of glared and frowned at her, "What? Don't give me that look! You really smelled!" She then took him back to the bedroom, "Your clothes aren't ready yet, so for now just keep the towel around you." He nodded and then sat back on the bed. She then looked at his boots and armor, she went to her closet and found some deodorizing capsules and she then put them in his boots. "So...how do you wash your armor?" She asked turning to him, he shrugged. She sighed, "Well I don't know either, so for now I'm spraying it with febreeze." She grabs the bottle of febreeze from her closet and then started to spray some on the inside of his armor. Ina then put the febreeze away and she looked through her closet for a jacket to cover her shoulders. She found a thin black on which she wore to Homecoming last year, she put it on and then turned and faced Broly.

"So...have you ever been to a party?" He shook his head, "Oh, ok...well first things first, don't talk to anyone you don't know, if you ever put down a drink then go and find a new one because someone has probably put drugs in it. Also, everyone is probably going to be drunk or on drugs, so don't try and start a fight with them."

"What do I do if they try to start a fight with me?"

"You're a big guy, no one is gonna start a fight with you."

"What if they pick a fight with you? Then do I interfere?"

"No, I can handle myself I'll just punch them in the nose."

"That wouldn't kill them."

"Yeah...I wouldn't want to kill them."

"The point of fighting is to kill someone."

"Oh...well...I don't want to kill anyone."

"I'll kill them for you."

"No! Don't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because we don't kill innocent people!"

"Why not?"

"Because that's wrong!" Suddenly the buzzer on the washing machine went off, she sighed and then went downstairs to the washing room. Once she reached the washer she took out the fur pelt and then put it in the dryer, she then grabbed his pants and clipped them to a hanger and put them on a rack, she then put a fan underneath them and turned it on. She then went back upstairs to her room. Broly turned and looked at her as she walked in. "...what?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everything you've done for me. Why are you doing them?"

"Because it's polite," she said, "When you like someone you do nice things for them."

"So you like me?"

She suddenly blushed, "Uh...did I say like? What I meant to say was care for."

"So you care for me?"

"Um..." her blush grew heavier, he gave her a small smile. He then stood up and walked over to her, she froze, she then started to back up until he eventually had her pinned against the wall, she raised her hand to slap him but he grabbed her hand and pressed it against the wall gently.

"You little rascal." He then bent over and pressed his lips against hers. Ina's eyes widened, she eventually loosened up and wrapped her arms around his neck, closed her eyes, and kissed him back. She then pulled away and started to breathe heavily. She bit her bottom lip as her face turned bright red.

"Wh-wh-What was that...?"

"Don't worry about it." He then stood up straight and then went over and sat down on the bed. Ina's heart started to race faster and faster and it nearly burst out of her chest.

"I...uh...uhhhh...durrr..." She quicky swallowed, "I think I hear the dryer, Imma go check on it!" She then walked against the wall and then walked out the door backwards. Once she was in the hall she then stood against the wall, she bit her bottom lip and placed her fingers on her lips. She then went downstairs to the laundry room, she went to the dryer and took out his fur pelt, it was dry and really really soft and warm. She then went to his pants, they were surprisingly already dry. She grabbed them and then went up the stairs to her room. She then handed Broly his clothes, "Here, they're clean."

"Thank you."

"Mhmm." She then turned around and shut her eyes while Broly got dressed. He put everything on and took the balls out of his boots before he put those on. Once dressed he then placed his hand on Ina's shoulder, Ina turned around and looked at him, "There, you smell much better now." He nodded, "You know...you don't talk much."

"Is that a problem?"

"No, it's just fine." She smiled, "Anyways...you ready to go?" He nodded, "Alright, let's go." Ina took Broly down the stairs and they walked outside. They then started to walk to Karen's house. Karen lived in a really big beach house which was on the edge of town. Karen's dad is the mayor so Karen gets lots of perks. The two of them eventually reached Karen's house, the two of them could hear music blaring on the inside. Ina swallowed nervously, she then rang the doorbell, suddenly the music shut off and there was a bunch of whispering. Ina and Broly looked at each other before they looked back at the door. Soon Karen opened the door.

"HEYYYYYYYY!!!!"

Ina frowned, "You're drunk aren't you?"

"Noooo..." she smiled, she then let them in, "Hey guys! It's the girl of the hour!!!" Ina jumped when she saw at least a hundred people there, the music started again, Karen then wrapped her arm around Ina, "Soooo, what do you think?"

"I said no alcohol and you're clearly drunk." Ina said with a frown, "I also said inner circle not half the student body!"

"This is inner circle, see there's you and me, that's our inner circle. And everyone else is mine!!!"

"No, I meant like...you and me and Broly and maybe Sabrina and Heather and that's it."

"Oh come on," Karen said stopping in front of Ina, she then frowned, "You aren't poo-pooing on your party are you?"

"Well Karen I specifically told you that-"

"Ina loosen up for Gods sake! You're 16! Do you not know what that means?! That means you can finally have fun!!!" Ina sighed, "So stop acting like the super religious child you're acting like and just have fun. I had to pull a lot of strings to get a live DJ as well as alcohol."

"So you have been drinking?"

"Ppppffffft, I never said I was drinking."

"Karen your breath reeks of alcohol."

"Ok...maybe like...four drinks, but I swear to drunk I'm not god."

Ina growled at Karen, Karen often three or went to giant wild parties and Ina always had to bring her home drunk or help her the next morning with a hangover. "Fine! But no one touches Broly, and I'm not coming over tomorrow to help you with your hangover!"

"Deal. Now let's partyyyyy!!!"

The party, like most High School parties, was loud and full of music. Soon some jock kid came up to Ina, "Hi!" He said with a smile, Ina looked at him, she then gasped.

"Oh my god, no way."

"Yeah."

"Jason! From Jr. High?!"

"Yep!"

"Oh my god! How are you?!" She quickly have him a hug.

"I'm good."

"Where are you going to school?"

"I go to Orange Star."

"Oh, so you're the rival team huh?" She asked with a smug smirk, "Well I guess that means I don't like you." He just laughed, "You look good, like really really good."

"Thanks, So do you."

Jason and Ina spent most of the time talking. Broly watched them from a distance to make sure Jason didn't do anything too her. When the party started to warm down near the end of the night Jason and Ina were in a bedroom, behind a closed door, sitting on a bed together. Jason just laughed and looked at how red her face was, "Ina Briefs, have you been drinking?" She bit her bottom lip she then nodded and gave a small laugh, "I thought you didn't drink."

"I don't...I really don't." She said rubbing her head, "But someone spiked that punch, I legit only had one drink of it though."

"Ok."

"What about you? Are you drunk?"

"I'm either drunk or in love." He then leaned forward and kissed her, she stiffened up. He then placed his hands on her waist and then laid her down and he got on top of her. Ina's body then froze up, she started to breathe heavily, Jason then pulled away and looked at her, "Hey...this is your first high school party?" She nodded, "Mine too...I don't want to leave a virgin."

"Jason no-" she was then cut off by him kissing her. He pulled up her leg and ran his hand down her thigh, she started to breath heavily, he then moved his hand to her inner thigh and then near her crotch. He was nearly about to put his hand in her underwear when suddenly Ina shoved him off of her. She quickly stood up and then looked at him, "What the hell?!"

"Come on Ina...I was just having a little fun."

"A LITTE FUN?!?!!!!" Tears started to fall down her face, she shook her head, "You just sexually assaulted me! How is that a little fun?!" Jason sighed, she then turned and left the room, she went straight to Broly and grabbed his hand, "Come on Broly let's get out of here." The two then headed for the door.

"Hey." Karen called after them, Ina turned around and Karen ran over to them, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home Karen! Do you not know what just happened?!"

"Um..." Karen thought for a second, "Nope."

"Jason, he just-" soon Jason came over to Karen.

"Hey baby~" He said,

"Jason!" Karen then turned and the two of them kissed. Ina's face turned red with rage, Karen then turned to Ina, "So Ina, What did you want to tell me?"

"Yeah Ina," Jason said looking Ina in the eyes, "What did you want to tell her?" The look he gave her struck fear into Ina's heart. Broly looked down at Jason and glared intensely at him.

"I'm going home." Ina said, "I've had enough of this. I've had enough of you." Ina then opened the door and her and Broly left. Ina stumbles down the porch and Broly quickly caught her. Ina groaned and rubbed her head, "Thanks for the save..." she stood up and reached in her purse and pulled out her phone, it was 11:05. "SHIT!!!!" She looked to Broly, "I have to get home like right now!!!" She said as tears fell down her face, "Can you do that thing you did earlier?!" He nodded, he picked her up and quickly flew her back home. Ina jumped out of Broly's arms and ran to the door, she opened the door and stepped inside, Crozz was waiting there in the living room.

"Hey," he said a little cross, "We agreed on 10."

"Yes Daddy I know, but just listen to me-"

"I don't want to hear it, you and I had a deal."

"No! Listen! Something happened at the-"

"Who the hell is that?" Crozz asked as Broly stepped in the door, Ina turned around and looked at Broly, she then looked back to Crozz.

"That's Broly, He's my..." she swallowed, "Look, daddy we have to talk."

"Talk about what? That you stayed out past curfew? And from the red on your face you look like you were drinking."

"I can explain if you'll just listen to me for-"

"Ina, enough-"

"JUST LISTEN TO ME!!!!!" She screamed, Crozz jumped, Ina was just about as scary as Yukio. He then looked into her eyes and saw that Ina was definitely afraid of something. He sighed,

"What did you need to talk about?"

"Can we talk in your room?"

"Sure." He then went upstairs and she followed him, once they passed Ina's room Ina turned to Broly.

"Hey, just wait in my room okay?" Broly nodded and then went into Ina's room. Ina then followed Crozz to his room, Yukio was fast asleep in the bed.

"Do you want me to wake your mother?" She nodded, Crozz then gently woke up Yukio. "What did you want to tell us?" Ina then started to cry.

"I...I was at the party...and I-I saw this kid from Jr. High...anyways...me and him talked and caught up...during that I had some punch but the punch was spiked it's why my face is red from alcohol or whatever...anyways...me and him near the end of the night went to a bedroom...and..." she then started to fall apart, "He assualted me...I was so scared and I froze up and I couldn't really fight him off...and I had told him no but he did it anyways and I just-" she then started to sob. Crozz frowned, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, it's ok. You told him no and that was the right thing, I'm proud of you for getting out of there when you did." He strokes the back of her head, he then turned to Yukio. Yukio sighed,

"Ina, your father and I will deal with this. For now got shower off and unwind. Your dad will then bring you some stuff for a headache."

Ina nodded, she then left their room. Crozz sighed, "What are we gonna do?"

"Call the police, that's what we're gonna do. I don't want this boy near our daughter ever again."

"Alright," he said, "Do we ground her for staying out late?"

"Crozz after everything that just happened do you really think grounding her is the best thing to do?"

"I suppose you're right."

Once Ina got to her room she went and took a shower. Broly frowned as he watched her walk by, he had heard her crying from upstairs. Once Ina showered off she brushed her teeth and then went to her drawers and she got dressed for bed. Once she was in her pajamas she went and sat on her bed next to Broly. Broly then turned, he grabbed Flounder and then handed it to her, Ina took notice of it, she smiled and took Flounder and then leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you..." she sighed, "I'm sorry that I went where you couldn't see me...I just...I thought he wanted to be friends again but I was wrong."

"Did you punch him in the nose?"

She giggled, "No...but I will next time I see him."

"That's good."

Soon Crozz walked in the room with some aspirin and a glass of water. Crozz then walked over to her, she took the aspirin with the water. "Thanks dad..."

"You're welcome." He said, he then looked up at Broly, "So, you gonna tell me who he actually is?"

"This is Broly, he crash landed here in our backward last night so I brought him inside and he slept in my bed last night. He's really sweet and wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

"Ok," Crozz said, "Does he have anywhere to go?"

"No...you aren't going to kick him out are you daddy?"

"No, no," he said rubbing his forehead, "I just..." he looked at Broly again, "How'd you even fit him in the door?"

"He has to walk in sideways."

"I see..." Crozz rubbed his eyes, "Look, he can stay in your room as long as you remember the rules that I have about boys coming over. Don't share a blanket and doors open."

"What about during the night?"

"During the night is fine, just not the day." He yawned, "Anyways, goodnight." He kissed Ina's forehead, "I'm proud of you for coming to your mom and I about what happened. I'm also very sorry it happened, boys are very stupid." Broly growled, "Not you, other boys." Crozz then yawned again, "Oof...okay goodnight," he waved and then left the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Ina sighed she then got up and started to turn all the lights off. Broly removed his boots and his armor and pelt and then he laid down on the bed, after all the lights were off Ina went and laid next to him.

"Broly..." he rolled onto his side and faced her, "Please hold me..." Broly then wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her close to his chest, "Thank you..." after a few minutes Ina had fallen asleep and Broly had fallen asleep shortly after her.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Broly woke up before Ina did, he felt a strong and strange power that continued to grow. He looked down at Ina, he then got out of bed doing his best not to disturb her. He then walked downstairs towards where the energy was coming from, he walked around the house until he found himself at the gravity chamber. He peeked in through the window, he saw that Crozz was inside training rather intensely. Broly opened the door and stepped inside only to be weighed down by intense gravity, which didn't really affect him much. He closed the door behind him, Crozz then stopped he turned his head and looked at Broly. "Oh hey," Crozz then turned the gravity off, he rolled his shoulders and then popped his neck, "Didn't hear you come in. What's up?"

"I felt energy."

"Ah, Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Crozz said, "You fight?" Broly nodded, "Hm," Crozz folded his arms, "Are you strong?" Broly nodded again, "Hm." He said, Crozz then leaned against the machine and folded his arms, "How about you and me have a little match to see who's the strongest. If you win, you can continue to see my daughter and live in my house under my rules. If you lose, then you have to sleep on the couch instead of in her room understand?" Broly nodded, "Good. If you want I'll let you throw the first punch." Broly glared, he then released his immense energy, Crozz winced as he felt the whole air around him condense. Broly quickly flew forward and threw a punch, Crozz quickly crossed his arms to block. Crozz was smashed clear through the gravity machine and was thrown to the wall. "Oh shit..." Crozz said as his eyes widened as Broly approached him, "Pretty tough I see, that's good." Crozz then flew straight for Broly, he reeled his arm back and threw a full power punch, Broly quickly raised his hand and caught Crozz' fist. Crozz' eyes widened, "What are you..." Broly grit his teeth and glared. He then spun and threw Crozz against the wall. Broly then charged a green energy attack in his hand, he then threw it at Crozz, Crozz didn't have time to move or react. Crozz then started to fall forward, Crozz was suddenly grabbed around the neck and slammed against the wall. Crozz started to pant heavily as he looked up at Broly. Crozz smirked, "Okay, I give. You win." Broly calmed down and then let go of Crozz. "So what was your name again?"

"Broly."

"Broly Huh...Nice name." He folded his arms, "I'm Ina's father Crozz." Broly nodded showing him respect. "So where do you come from?"

"Originally, Planet Vegeta, but lately...I don't remember." He rubbed his forehead, "I remember fighting these other Saiyans...then after that I was out cold...I don't know how long I've been traveling...I then remember waking up here."

"That's fine," He said, "You can then make some new memories here on Earth."

"I don't know...I wasn't thinking of staying around long."

"Why?"

"Ina will think I'm a monster for all that I've done."

"What do you mean?" He asked,

"I've brutally murdered, slaughtered, mutitlated, millions if not billions. Most of the time with my bare hands." He said, "The worst part of it is I don't regret any of it, and I would willingly kill again."

"Kill while fighting someone, or kill to defend something?"

"Originally I killed for the fun of it, because it gave me pleasure...but now..."

"Now what?"

"Since I met Ina...I'd only kill again if she asked me too."

"I see," he folded his arms, "Well...I've had my fair amount of homicidal maniacs myself. My only father figure, before he came to Earth killed thousands, he then killed more when he came to Earth. Then when I was born...he abused me, mercilessly until I was eleven. Then...one night I woke up to screaming, he had my mother in a choke hold. I then attacked him, he then beat me nearly to death in front of my own mother. He then moved out...five years later I'm 16 and I found out where he was living. I had gained enough strength to surpass him, so I took him to the alley way and I beat him to death. I then heard some voices...it was his new wife and child, they came out and saw him dead...I then killed them as well."

"I too killed my abusive father." He said, "Crushed him in a Saiyan pod and then blew it up. He's the one who shaped me into the monster I am today."

"I see."

"What was your father's name?"

"Vegeta, and he was the supposed Prince of the Saiyans." Broly grit his teeth, he definitely remembered that name."It doesn't matter now, he's dead and I'm glad he is." Crozz then sighed and he left the room, Broly clenched his fists. He felt his hair start to stand up on end, he took a few deep breaths and eventually calmed himself down. He then took his leave as well. He then walked into the kitchen where Ina was cooking breakfast. She turned around and saw him.

"Hey.." She said softly.

"Hey, feeling alright?"

"I've got a little headache and I occasionally feel like I want to throw up but I'll be fine."

"Alright."

"Want some bacon?" He walked over to her, "It's all I really know how to cook for breakfast besides cereal." He looked at the bacon in the pan, it smelled good. He reached into the pan and picked up a piece, he sniffed it and then put it into his mouth and ate it. "Is it good?" He nodded, she smiled, "Good." She then looked back to the bacon she was cooking, "Thanks for holding me last night...I was just...so scared..."

"What happened?"

"It was just some stupid boy trying to get some with me."

"Get Some What?"

"Get Some..." She then looked at him and the confused look on his face, "He wanted to mate with me after I had told him no." Broly then glared, "Don't worry, my parents took care of him. You don't have to worry." He sighed, he then looked back at the pan, he picked up another piece of bacon and ate it, Ina just laughed, "You really like bacon don't you?" She smiled, "Hey, if you're gonna be living here on Earth how about I take you around to different restaurants and you can try different foods, how does that sound?"

"Sounds good."

"Great! If you want we can even go on a date."

"A date?"

"Yeah, it's like doing fun activities and getting to know each other."

"Oh."

"Does that sound like fun?" He shrugged, she just snickered and shook her head, "Don't worry, it's going to be tons of fun." Broly looked at her, he then grabbed another piece of bacon and ate it, "Are you just gonna eat all my bacon?"

"Maybe."

"Fine." She sighed and went to the fridge, she came back with some more bacon and she put them in the pan.

"Mmm..." Broly groaned,

"..." Ina looked at him, she then put another piece of back in the pan,

"Mmm..." he frowned, she then dumped the whole package of bacon in the pan, Broly then gave a small smile. Ina just rolled her eyes.

"Weirdo." She smiled as she continued to cook the bacon, as piece by piece cooked Broly took it out of the pan and ate it until all the bacon was gone. Ina sighed, she then went to the sink and washed the pan off. She then turned around and faced him, "I'm going to get dressed, you should too, and then we can go." He nodded, Ina then went upstairs. She walked into her room. She started to get dressed, she removed her pajamas and then put on her favorite sweater, she then grabbed a pair of black leggings and put them on. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She then put on her shoes and then went downstairs. Broly then walked past her and went upstairs, all he really needed to put on was his armor, so he went to Ina's room and did exactly that. He then came back downstairs and saw Ina on the couch, "You Ready?" He nodded, she took his hand and the two of them left.

They walked down the stree and Ina clenched tight to her purse, she occasionally looked up at Broly and then looked back to the road. They came to a shopping mall and they walked inside, "This is my favorite place to hang out, i often come here with Karen just to look around." Ina said, Broly looked around at everything, it seemed like a place Ina would enjoy. "Where should we go first? There's a toy store, an arcade, several clothing stores, a game store, and even a build-a-bear!" He just shrugged, "Hm...how about we walk around, and if you see something you like tell me." He nodded, she smiled and the two of them started to walk around the mall.

They first came to a big and tall store, Ina nudged Broly, "Hey, they'll have clothes that fit you here."

"Um..."

"Come on, let's go look." She took his hand and walked inside. She started to look around at the different clothes they had, "You'd look good in this." Ina said pulling out a black button up shirt, he kind of frowned, he didn't really see a point in buying new clothes if he liked what he had on. "Don't give me that look, if you're gonna live on Earh you might as well blend in." He then sighed, she did have a point. "If you want, we can match it with what you've got on, so a black shirt will be fine, we just need some purple pants and maybe a green necktie or something." Ina then started to look around for just that, Broly then started to look around for himself. Nothing really peeked his interest, almost everything was one color. Ina then came back with exactly what she told him she was going to find, "Here you go." He looked down at the clothes and glared, "Go try them on." She took his hand and took him to the changing rooms, she pushed him inside and handed him the clothes.

"Mm, is that your brother or something?" A woman asked who was working there. Ina looked at her and shook her head.

"No, He's my...well...I want to say boyfriend but we've only been together a couple of days."

"Ah I see, he's really handsome, where did you find him?"

"He found me."

"Oh, lucky girl."

She smiled, "Yeah, I like to think so."

"Yeah, my husband is super super tall, and he often comes in her for clothes, I'm trying to write to the CEO and have them put out some different clothes and stuff, like T-Shirts and what not."

"That's a good idea, but I don't think Broly is a T-Shirt type." She said,

"Ina..." Broly said softly, Ina turned to the door.

"What's up?"

"I don't think I put this on right." He said,

"Come on out and let me see." Broly then walked out, he had everything on right he just didn't have the shirt buttoned up and the tie done up. Ina smiled, "Here, let me help you." She walked up to Broly and started to button up his shirt, "The best way to do it is to start from the bottom and work your way up, that way you don't skip a button." As soon as she finishes she takes the tie and wraps it around his neck, she then ties the tie on him and puts it on straight, "See, there you go." She smiled and put her hands behind her back. She stepped back and admired him, "You look really sexy." She said with a goofy smile, Broly blushed lightly and then turned away and folded his arms.

"Whatever."

"You can go get back in your other stuff, just take these off first."

"Fine." He then turned back around and went in the dressing room and closed the door behind him. Ina bit her bottom lip and blushed lightly, the woman just smiled.

"Mmm~" she hummed, Ina looked to the woman, "You love him."

"Is it that obvious?" Ina asked walking over to her,

"Honey, I have seen all sorts of couples come into this store and let me tell ya, no woman has ever looked at their man the way you just looked at him."

"We've only been going out for a few days."

"Love can come fast sweetheart." The woman smiled, Ina sighed.

"I don't know if I should tell him, his face is always kind of...well...grrrrrr."

"Though he seems intimidating he probably has a big heart."

"Yeah...he's really nice to me...he's so gentle...and when he cuddled me last night...I felt like I was in heaven, his muscles were firm like steel but also somewhat soft...and his heartbeat is literally something I could listen to on repeat..." Ina said leaning on her hand and looking over at the dressing room door, the woman just smiled and shook her head.

"You've got it bad honey."

"Got what bad?" She asked completely off in la la land. The woman just smiled. Broly came back in his regular clothes, he then handed the clothes he just tried on to Ina, Ina quickly snapped out of her haze and took the clothes and placed them on the counter. "Um...how much?" The woman looked at Broly, she then looked at Ina, she then leaned into Ina's ear.

"For you honey it's on the house, just make sure you and him keep dropping by Okay?"

"What?!" Ina jumped back, "A-Are you serious?!"

"Mhmm." The woman nodded and then put the clothes in a bag, she then handed the bag to Ina, "Here you go."

"N-No! Let me pay for it!"

"Sweetie, you're fine."

"But-"

"Take it." The woman said firmly, Ina swallowed, she then took the bag off the counter.

"Thank you!" Ina said with a smile, she then walked off. Broly waved and then followed after Ina.

"She seemed nice." Broly said,

"She's very nice." Ina said with a smile, they walked through the mall and reached the next store, it was a tattoo parlor. "Um...no." She took Broly's hand and they went to the next store, it was a jewelry store with several diamonds and Pearls, Ina's eyes dazzled at everything and she walked inside. Broly looked around at everything, not only was there jewelry but there was also some small figurines made of different gems. Ina sighed, "Everything's so expensive..." Broly then looked at a certain figurine behind the counter, it looked like Ina's Flounder. "Come on Broly, I don't have money for any of this." She then walked out of the store, she continued down the mall, she then turned and saw the next store, "Hey, what do you think of this? It's a store for hats." She turned and saw Broly wasn't next to her, she jumped and looked around quickly, "HOW DO I LOSE A FREAKING GIANT?!?!!!!" She screamed internally. Soon Broly walked out of the store and then came up to Ina, he held out his hand and inside it was a white box. She looked at the box then looked to him, "Did you steal this?" He shook his head,

"I traded in something of mine for it."

"What did you trade?" She looked up at him, she then noticed that his choker was missing, "Broly...you traded your choker..."

"I didn't really need it, besides it was literally choking me." He held out his hand again, "I got you this." Ina swallowed nervously, she took the box and then opened it, her eyes widened and tears gathered in her eyes. Inside was the Flounder made of several different sparkly blue and yellow gems,she covered her mouth, "Do you not like it?"

"No...no..." she wiped her face and then closed the box, she then wrapped her arms around him, "It's perfect. Thank you."

"You're welcome." She tightened her grip around him and let the hug last a little longer. "Are you trying to crush me...?"

"Hm?" She pulled away, "Oh...no, I'm not I just...I like giving hugs is all." She smiled and then put the white box in with Broly's clothes, "Come on, let's keep going." They walked down the mall and then came to a Japanese hobby store, this peeked Broly's interest slightly. "Wanna check it out?" He nodded, the two of them walked inside the hobby store, Broly looked around at all the different objects they had, they had a few swords and various ninja weapons. He then saw a bunch of belt buckles, he then saw one that looked familiar, he pointed to it, "Hm?" Ina looked at it, "Oh yeah, those are Kamen Rider belt buckles, my dad has one he's a huge Kamen Rider fan."

"Kamen...Rider...?"

"Yeah, he's a super hero, he fights badguys and fights for justice."

"Do you like him?"

She thought for a minute and then smiled, "Yeah, I suppose I do. My favorite one is Kazumin. So Kamen Rider Grease, he's really cute and he's super funny."

"Mm." He then turned away now showing no more interest in Kamen Rider. He looked around at different things in the store and Ina just followed him. Nothing more really interested him, the rest of it was a bunch of Gundam model kits and weird Pokémon stuff.

"Ready to go?" He nodded, the two of them then left and went to the next store. It was the arcade, "Do you like games?" She asked, he shrugged. "If not we can move on."

"Let's do that."

"Ok," they then continued to move on. They then came to a photo booth, "Hey! Let's get our pictures taken!" She took his hand she took him into the photo booth, Ina put some money into the machine. "Hey bend over, the camera can't see your face." Broly bent over so his face appeared in the frame. Ina then wrapped her arm around his neck, she smiled and held up a peace sign with her other hand and the first picture snapped. She then removed her arm from around his neck, she then held her hands up and curled her fingers almost like a kitty, Broly looked at her, he then held up his hand and did the same thing and gave a small snarl and the next picture snapped. Broly was starting to understand what the photo booth did. Ina then put her hand on her chin to think of the next picture, Broly then put his hand on top of her head and gently grabbed her hair, he then pulled her towards him and kissed her cheek and the picture snapped. Ina blushed heavily. For the last picture Ina just gave a simple smile, Broly then looked over at Ina, Ina had no idea on how lovingly Broly was looking at her. After they were done Ina walked outside and Broly followed, Ina waited next to the photo booth. A few seconds passed and the pictures all printed, Ina smiled and then put the pictures in the bag.

"Well? What do you want to do next?" She asked, he shrugged, she smiled at him then looked around, "Want to get something to eat? There's the food court over there." She said pointing to it, he wasn't exactly hungry, but being the Saiyan he is he just nodded. "Alright, let's go, you'll love their food here. The pizza they have is to die for!" She took his hand and they walked over to the food court, she took him to the pizza place first, she looked through the glass at the different kinds of pizza, "What kind of pizza do you want?" She asked, Broly looked around at all the different pizzas, they all looked appealing. He then pointed a meat lovers pizza, "Alright." Ina looked to the man behind the counter, "Excuse me..." he looked at her and smiled,

"Ah, Ina, back again?" He said with a smile,

"Mhmm! Can I get a slice of meat lovers and a slice of pepperoni?"

"Of course." He then got her the slices, Ina paid for them and she then took the slices and turned around and handed Broly his piece.

"Here you go." Broly took the plate it was on, he was surprised at the sheer massive size of the pizza. Ina went and sat at a table and Broly followed her, he sat down and watched how she ate her pizza. He then did exactly what she did. He gave a small smile, the pizza was actually pretty good. "So what do you think of the mall so far?"

"It's alright." He said eating more of his pizza.

"Is there anything you want to see here?"

"No."

"Should we go home after this?"

"If you want to."

"Mmm...I don't really want to go home yet. Can we stay out a bit longer?"

"Sure." He finished his pizza and then took the paper plate and crumpled it into a ball.

"Hm..." she thought for a minute, "Want to go see a movie?"

"What's a movie?"

"It's basically watching actors in a show and they portray a story."

"Mm."

"If not, we could...Um..." she thought for a few minutes, "We could go swimming, I just got this cute new swimming suit."

"Only if you want too."

"Oh...ok..." she paused, "We could...Um..." she sighed, "I don't know, what do you want to do?" He shrugged, she then frowned, "Do you want to just go home?" He nodded, "Alright, let me finish my pizza and then we can leave." He nodded and then let her finish her pizza. Once she was finished they got up and threw their plates away. As they walked Ina kind of looked down a bit, Broly looked over at her.

"Are you ok?"

"Hm?" She looked up at him, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't really want to go home is all, I'm having such a fun time here with you."

"Mm." He paused for a moment, "If you want we can go do one of those movies."

"Really?" She asked with a smile, he nodded. "Cool!" She smiled and took his hand, the two of them left the mall and they headed towards the movie theater. Once they arrived Broly looked atall the different posters, "Want to see Venom?" She asked, he didn't know what a Venom was so he just nodded. "If not Venom we could see Crazy Rich Asians, or maybe even A Star is Born." She looked at him, "What one would you like?" He shrugged, "Hmmm..." she looked at the different movie posters, "Let's See Venom." She then walked to the box office out front, she got two tickets for the movie, she then took Broly's hand and walked inside. Broly's nose filled with the smell of popcorn and he liked it, "Want some popcorn and a drink?" He nodded, "Ok, let's go get in line." They went and stood in line, Ina got a large bucket of popcorn and two large drinks. She then took Broly to the drink fountain, "Do you want Pepsi or Coke?" He shrugged, "Hm," she looked at him, "You look like Dr. Pepper type of guy." He shrugged.

Ina filled his cup with Dr. Pepper and then put a lid on it and put the straw in it and then handed it to Broly. Broly looked down at the drink in his hand, he then looked back to Ina. Ina filled her cup with Sierra Mist andthen she took Broly to the theater. Ina looked at Broly, she then looked at the different seats, "Hey, let's go sit up there so you aren't in someone's way." The two then walked to the back of the theater and sat in the top most row. When Ina sat down she reached into her bag and pulled out the pictures, she smiled as she looked at the different pictures, she then came to the last one, she suddenly blushed at the way Broly looked at her in that picture. She looked over at Broly who was already stuffing his face with popcorn, she gave a small smile and then put the pictures back in the bag.

Once the movie began Ina reaches her hand over and puts her fingers through Broly's holding his hand. About halfway through the movie Broly then held her hand in return. By the time the movie ended Broly and Ina walked out of the theater, "That movie was super good. What did you think?" Ina asked, Broly shrugged, Ina just giggled and rolled her eyes. They then came outside and Ina sighed, "Man, I forgot what it's like to have the sun on my face. It feels nice." She then looked to Broly, "Want to go home now?" He nodded, Ina smiled and the two of them then walked home.

They walked in the front door, "I'm home." Ina said, Broly walked in after her. "Hello?" She called, "Hm, no one's home." She then went up to her room and Broly followed. Ina took the pictures out of the bag and then pinned them to her wall next to a bunch of other family and friend pictures from the photo booth. Broly went and sat on the bed, Ina then took out the white box, she opened it and took Flounder out of it and she put it on her make up table, she looked at it and then smiled. She then took out Broly's clothes, "Where do you want me to put these?" She asked turning around, Broly was laying down on the bed asleep, Ina smiled at him and then put his clothes on top of the dresser. She then walked out into the hall, she walked upstairs to her parents room. She looked through the door and her mom was asleep on the bed.

Ina walked inside, "Mom..." she whispered, "Hey mom..." she went to Yukio's beside, she then shook Yukio, "Mom!" Yukio groaned, she then opened her eyes,

"What do you want?"

"Um...Can i ask you something?"

"Sure." She yawned and then sat up, "What's going on? Is that boy bothering you?"

"No...it's just..." Ina sighed and then sat next to Yukio, "How do you know...when you're in love...?"

"It's difficult," Yukio said, "I didn't realize I was in love with your father until I was-" she paused, "Um...older."

"Ok...what did you feel?"

"Well...I felt safe around him, comfortable, happy, and he always made me smile. I could never stop thinking about him."

"Mm."

"Why?"

"Well...has dad told you about our visitor?"

"Yeah, the one you've been keeping in your room. Which I don't approve of by the way."

"I know." Ina said, "It's just...I think i might love him...but I've never been in love so I don't know what it feels like..."

"You're 16 Ina, you don't need to be worrying about love right now."

"I know...just...can you please take this seriously?"

"I am, I think you're too young to date."

"Oh really? How old was dad when you and him started dating?"

"He was 16, but the point is-"

"The point is what? He's a boy and I'm a girl? What about you? How old were you when you dated him?"

"I was 15..."

Ina frowned, "Mom, I'm serious, I really really like this guy, and everyone that's seen me with him has told me that the way I look at him means I'm in love with him." Yukio sighed and looked at Ina, "Please mom...I really trust my gut about him. He's different, you should see the way he looks at me."

"I just...I don't want you giving away your heart at such a young age to the wrong boy."

"He's not the wrong boy, I can feel it." Yukio sighed, she then looked at Ina.

"Do you really trust your gut?"

"Yes."

"Does he make you happy?"

"Yes very happy."

Yukio sighed, "I don't suppose...there will be a time where I get to meet him?"

"You can meet him probably tonight at family dinner." Ina said with a smile, Yukio smiled back.

"Alright."

"Thanks so much for understanding." Ina hugged Yukio, she then got up and went back downstairs. Yukio groaned and then laid back down and went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Ina sat on the couch watching some television. She suddenly pulled her knees into her chest, she wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees and smiled, she couldn't stop thinking about Broly. She sighed and then closed her eyes and just let her thoughts drift off. She then heard a knock come from the front door, she opened her eyes and looked at the door. The knock came again this time a bit faster. She sighed and stood up and went to the door, she opened it and saw Karen, "Oh...Karen, what's up?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What do you mean?"

"I finally meet a nice guy and now you're charging him with sexual assault?!"

"He did Karen! You weren't there when it happened because you were drunk off your ass!" Ina then stepped outside and closed the door behind her, "He was literally kissing me and was this close to me!" She said getting close to Karen, "Why don't you believe me?!" Karen just glared and shoved her, "Well?! You're taking his side over mine?! We've been friends since we were little girls!"

"I don't care! Jason is a nice guy!"

"He may be a nice guy, but that doesn't change what he did to me!"

"He didn't do any such thing! He told me himself!"

"Oh really? What did he tell you happened?"

"He told me that you were drunk and that you came onto him!"

"Are you freaking serious?! I had one drink of punch! And guess what? It was spiked so I was a little drunk but not super drunk!" Karen just rolled her eyes, tears formed in Ina's eyes, "Really? After 11 years of love and trust you're just going to turn your back on me because of some guy you just met?!"

"Whatever, just stay far away from Jason."

"Oh trust me I will." Ina then walked inside and slammed the door behind her. Ina day against the door and groaned and ran her fingers through her hair. She angrily walked around the living room, she screamed and kicked the coffee table, she then yelped in pain as she stubbed her toe. She then hopped over to the couch and sat down, "Ow..." she looked at her toe, it was a little red but besides that it seemed fine. She bit her bottom lip, she then laid on the couch and cried quietly into one of the pillows. Soon Crozz walked in the room from the gravity chamber.

"Hey sweetie." He looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"Go away!" Ina screamed into the pillow, Crozz frowned. He sighed and then went and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I want you to go away!"

"Is it that boy again? Did he see you in public and do something to you?"

"No..."

"What is it?" Ina then sat up, she wiped the tears off her face.

"It's freaking Karen..."

"What did she do?"

"She literally came over just to yell at me, because she's dating the guy that assualted me, and now he's going around spreading bullshit lies about me!" Crozz sighed, he then wrapped his arm around Ina, Ina then cuddled into his chest and pulled her knees in close to her.

"I'm sorry," he said, she sniffles and wipes some more forming tears, "Girls are jerks."

"I just don't understand why she doesn't believe me. I mean Karen and I have been friends since we were kids."

"Yeah you were," Crozz smiled, "I even remember you girls first play date." He then leaned back a bit, "Ina Sweetie, High School changes people, you can have the greatest friends in the world and then High School hits you like a truck. That's when there's different hormones, and that's when things start to clique. You may have your group of friends, but Karen has her own group of friends too."

"Then what does that make me now?"

"I don't know," Crozz said, "Karen probably is too struck with love or with whatever it is feels for this guy that she doesn't want anything to ruin it. Although sooner or later Karen is gonna find out the truth about him, and she'll probably come back to her senses and come back to you."

"I don't know if I want her back after she took his side."

"Yeah I know what you mean," Crozz said, "I had a friend once-"

"You had a friend? Unbelievable."

"I know right? It's crazy." He said with a laugh, "Anyways, her name was Torri. We were neighbors for a long time, anyways she was the first girl I ever fell in love with. So when we got to High School, I was gonna ask her out."

"I see that didn't go very well seeing who my mom is."

"Oh, it went horribly. Horribly." He said with a smile, "We decided to stay friends, and it turns out once we came to High School...her whole personality changed, she went from being the cute girl next door to suddenly goth hipster girl in one night."

"Ew."

"Right?" He sighed, "The point is, even though someone may change, you need to respect that change. It can break your heart, and it can even leave you vulnerable. It's their lives to decide what they do with it and not yours. If this is what Karen wants to do with her life, then great, fantastic even, but it's her life. It comes with its own consequences and maybe losing your friendship is one of those consequences."

"I guess..." Ina said with a sigh, "She was so innocent when we were kids...and now she just took this complete 180...I just want things to go back to the way they were..."

"I see." Crozz said, "So how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Getting drunk for your first time?"

"Oof! Um..." she rubbed her head and laughed, "It was weird, like really really weird."

"Mm." He said, "Want to see a video of your Aunt Bula on her 21st birthday getting drunk for the first time?"

"Hell yes."

"Alright," Crozz reaches in his back pocket and pulls out his phone, "But if you tell her then she will kill the both of us, so keep it quiet."

"Ok." Ina said with a nod, Crozz then pulled up the video and then showed it to her. Bula and all her friends were in the kitchen, soon Bula started talking.

"Guys...I jus' wanted to say...I love you guuuuys..." Ina covered her mouth and almost burst out laughing, "I know that High School was greaaaat! But now that I'm an adul...I need to get seriousssss..." she then walked over to Pan, she took Pan's hand and got down on one knee, "Pan...will you marry me...?"

"Oh my god!!!" Ina then burst out laughing,

"Here comes the best part." Crozz said, Ina turned back to his phone.

"Waaiiiiit..." Pan said, "You're Gay...?"

"I've always been gay for you..."

"Then sure!!! Lesss get marry!!!"

Ina was nearly in tears from laughing so hard. Crozz smiled, "Okay, now 3, 2, 1." Crozz then pointed to the screen.

"Guys!! I realized something!" Bula said, "I just figured out my momssss cup size!" Ina's jaw dropped, "They aren't A cup, they aren't B cup and they sure as hell ain't D cup, they're like a soccer game. THEY'RE WORLD CUP!!!!"

Ina then burst out in laughter, she started to cry and she clenched her side. Ina then started to cough, Crozz smiled and put his phone away. Ina then laid down on the couch still dying of laughter, "Oh my god I might pee myself..." Ina managed to say between lots of laughter. Crozz just shook his head,

"Come on Ina it wasn't that funny."

"Are you kidding? That was hilarious!" She then started to calm down a bit through a fit of coughing. After a while Ina took a few breaths, she then sat up and looked at her father, "That was so funny oh my god..." she wiped some tears and then cleared her throat. "Do you have any of Mom?"

"Oh, you really don't want to see it, that is purely X rated."

"What do you mean?"

"The first time your mom was drunk she tried pole dancing on our mail box fully naked."

"Um...What...?"

"Oh yeah, then she...well did some other stuff, but you really don't want to know."

"Jesus, now I don't want to know." Ina said, she then leaned forward and put her forehead on Crozz' shoulder, "Thanks for cheering me up dad."

"You're welcome."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said, "Have you seen your sister at all today?"

"No," she looked up, "Have you checked her room? She's probably there."

"Probably, but for now I need to get dinner ready."

"Ok," she then smiled, "Broly and I went on a date today."

"Really? How was it?"

"It was nice, he got me something from the mall."

"Did he steal it?"

"No, he traded in something of his for it."

"That's nice," Crozz then stood up and walked into the kitchen. Ina stood up and went upstairs to Brooclin's room, she knocked on the door.

"Broocie?" A small gasp was heard behind the door, she then heard some soft noises and then some footsteps, Brooclin then opened the door, "Hey!" Ina said with a smile, "What have you been doing? I haven't seen you since I got home." Brooclin shrugged, "You don't know?" She shrugged again, "Well what are you doing right now?" Brooclin swallowed nervously, she then shrugged and tired to close the door, Ina stopped the door with her hand, "Hey, talk to me." Brooclin glared and then slammed the door shut. Ina frowned, she waited around for a few minutes, she then opened the door a small crack and peeked inside. Ina gasped and then quickly pulled out of the room and shut the door softly. Ina then went up to her parents room.

Ina walked inside and Yukio was folding some laundry. "Mommy?" Yukio turned and smiled at Ina.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?"

"Um...I think we should talk about Brooclin."

"What's going on?"

"Well..." Ina stepped inside and then shut the door behind her, "I went up to her room to check on her, anyways she was being evasive and then slammed the door on me."

"That's strange."

"Yeah I thought so too, but then I opened her door a litte and looked inside to see what she was doing and..."

"And?"

"She's...well...how do I put this?" She paused for a moment, "She's...discovered herself."

"She's masturbating?"

"Ew, dont say it like that."

"Ina masturbation is healthy."

"She's 9!"

"She's almost 10, you were 11 when you started?"

"Mom!" She paused, "Wait...how did you know...?"

"I'm your mother, it's my job to know."

"Look! Whatever! What do we do about this? She's 9!"

"Well," Yukio thought for a minute, "I can talk to her about it, but she might be mad that you snitched on her."

"I'm not a snitch! I'm worried about her!"

"Ina, Brooclin is growing up, she's going to find out what masturbation is eventually."

"Yeah but not at 9!"

"So? I was 8 for my first time!"

"Unbelievable!" Ina slapped her hands over her ears, "That's disgusting!!!" Yukio sighed.

"Ina, she's growing up, she's at the age where puberty is eventually going to kick in some day and what are you going to do then? You can't stop her from getting her first period or getting boobs."

"No...I can't..."

"Look, i know you want her to be your baby sister forever but she's going to grow up one of these days." Ina frowned, "She's just maturing, let her do so." Yukio smiled, "I remember when you and Karen started Jr. High, you can home to me crying one day because Karen got her boobs and you didn't."

"Ok! That's enough!!!" Ina then turned and left the room. Ina then went downstairs to her own room, when she walked inside, Broly was getting dressed in the clothes that Ina got him, he turned around as he had half his shirt buttoned up. "Hey..." Ina said with a smile.

"Hey."

"I see you're getting dressed."

"Yeah," he finished buttoning up his shirt, he then grabbed the tie, "Hey...can you help me with this?"

"Of course," she smiled and took the tie, she then walked over to her bed and she stood on it, he walked over to her and she started to tie the tie around his neck. "One of these days I'm going to teach you how to tie one yourself."

"No, I like you tying it."

She smiled, "I can't tie it for you all the time." She finished with the tie and then she put it on straight, "There."

"Thank you."

"Mhmm. Do you want me to roll up your sleeves as well? My dad's making dinner and I don't think you want to get your clothes dirty."

"Sure." He held up one arm to her, she undid the button at the cuff of the sleeve and then she rolled the sleeve down to his bicep, she then did the same thing to his other sleeve.

"There." She then dusted off his shoulder and she smiled, she then looked into his eyes and her smile dropped, "Um...Broly..."

"Hm?"

"I um...do you...um..."

"What is it?"

"Broly I think that I'm in..." She paused, she bit her bottom lip and she blushed. "You're...no I mean..." she groaned and then sighed. Broly just gave her smile.

"You little rascal." He placed his hands on the sides of Ina's face and then pulled her in for a kiss. She closed her eyes and kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm really glad I met you..." she said pulling away, "I just...I don't know...at first I was scared of you because of how big you are...but...that first night in my room when we laid next to each other...you looked into my eyes...the way you looked at me, no guy has ever looked at me that way."

"We're mates, how else am I supposed to look at you?"

"I guess you're right..." she sighed, "But I'm a total joke of a Saiyan so mates probably isn't the best word to use."

"You're still Saiyan aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I don't even fight. I absolutely hate fighting. I'm super weak and can't even transform into a Super Saiyan."

"Why would that change how I feel about you?"

"I don't know..." she frowned, "It's just that I think you're perfect Broly...I don't understand why you'd want to be with someone like me who's not..." he just gave her a warm smile.

"Why does that matter?" He asked, "Even if you don't fight you can still be the one I come home to every night. It doesn't matter if you can't transform or anything, all that matters is that I care about you. I really like you Ina."

She blushed heavily, "You...like me...?" She asked a little flustered.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know...I just never saw myself as super pretty."

"Why not? I think you're pretty."

"Well you're the only one then...I've never had a boyfriend and I keep telling myself the same lie that I'm too busy to have one but I'm really not. I just don't really put myself out there."

"Mm."

She sighed, "I just...I don't know what you see in me is all..."

"The Truth is...you remind me of the description I was given of my mother." He said, "I was told she was extremely beautiful, she was confident and she definitely didn't need anyone to tell her what to do. She was a little shy but it didn't matter, my father still loved her all the same."

"Your mother...what happened to her?"

"She died of a broken heart the day before I was born."

"I'm sorry." She reached down and took Broly's hand, "That must suck. I can't imagine what would happen if I ever lost my mother."

"Mm."

"..." she paused, "Broly..." he then looked into her eyes, "I...I love...I mean no...I..." she swallowed, why was this so hard for her? She then lowered her head and shut her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I'm just...scared..."

"Why?"

"I don't know..." she then started to sob quietly. Broly frowned and wrapped his arms around her. It took Ina a while to figure out what was wrong, but then it suddenly came to her. When she fell in love with her friend Kyle she never told him. When she went to tell him he had taken his own life, so from that day since Ina felt that it was her fault that he was gone. Broly then let go of her, he walked over to her stuffed animals, he picked up Flounder and then brought it to her, she wiped her tears and then opened her eyes, she gave a small laugh and then took Flounder from him, "You always seem to know how to make me feel better..." she said wiping off more tears. She smiled, "Come on, let's go downstairs, my dad should have dinner ready." She put Flounder back on her bed and she got off the bed and the two of them headed downstairs.

Meanwhile on the clear other side of the universe, a man in a hood had gathered the Super Dragon Balls and had summoned Super Shenron. "ti tnarg llahs I dna hsiw ruoy etats won, ereh ma I." The dragon stated to the hooded man. The man smirked beneath his hood.

"I wish for the ultimate battle, one that could rip apart the very fabric of Universe 7. Reach into the other dimension and bring me Broly."

".dootsrednU" The dragon's eyes flashed red. Before the hooded man appeared a pillar of light, the light suddenly vanished. The warrior from another dimension, the Legendaey Super Saiyan Broly has arrived. Much like Broly from this dimension he was tall, he was muscular, he wore white pants, golden boots, and a red pelt around his waist. His arm braces were gold and he wore a gold pendant around his neck. The dragon then vanished, Broly stood there floating in space for a while. He then slowly opened his eyes and looked at the man in front of him. Broly glared.

The man in the hood smirked, "Why Broly, it's nice to see you again. I've heard so much about you, I've seen your power with my eyes. The tales, the legends, everything." Broly's glare got more intense, "Mm, of course you don't know who I am." He smirked and then chuckled softly, "Like you, I'm also from another dimension." He then removed his hood revealing his face, Broly's eyes widened and he grit his teeth, "No, I'm not Kakarot, I'm someone far more dangerous." He then smirked, "Call me Turles." Broly clenched his fists, "You must be hungry, here." Turles pulled a red fruit from under his cloak and tossed it to Broly, Broly then caught it, he sniffed the fruit and he then started to eat it. After Broly finished he grit his teeth, his muscles bulged for a second and he was filled with power, Broly then started to laugh evilly. He then looked back at Turles.

"So...Turles was it?"

"Mm." Turles nodded, he folded his arms and smirked, "Kakarot, you hold a grievance against him. How would you like to tear his home planet limb from limb?" Broly smirked,

"Sounds like a deal. So long as you can keep providing me with those fruits." Turles smirked,

"It's a deal. Now let's start your training."

Meanwhile back on Earth, Ina, Broly and her family sat around the dinner table eating. Every so often Ina would look over at Brooclin, Brooclin seemed rather uneasy at dinner but most of the time she kept her cool. After Brooclin finished she signed to Yukio, "I'm finished, can I be excused?"

"Of course, just wash off your plate before you go upstairs." Brooclin nodded, she jumped out of her seat and then went to the sink, she cleaned off her plate and then she put the plate on the sink and then ran upstairs. Ina watched her run upstairs and glared. "Ina, let it go."

"Let what go?" Crozz asked,

"Brooclin's been-"

"It's girl stuff darling." Yukio said, she then looked to Ina, "We dont talk about girl stuff at the table, and especially in front of men. It's why it's called girl stuff."

"So only you can know?!" Ina asked through grit teeth.

"Yes, now let's leave it at that. Now." Ina groaned, she then made a big ball of her Spaghetti on her fork and shoved it in her mouth and ate it. She then looked over at Broly's plate, Broly had a plate at least as big if not bigger than Yukio's. Ina was both impressed and a little disgusted. She then turned back to her mom and glared, Yukio glared back. "Ina, if you don't drop this now then there will be consequences." Ina huffed and then looked the other way. She groaned and folded her arms, "Ina, stop growling."

"Well what do you want me to do?!"

"I want you to shut up and just have a nice family dinner!" Ina just rolled her eyes, "Don't roll your eyes at me!"

"Whatever." She leaned back and folded her arms. Broly felt the awkward tension in the air, he started to eat more of his food.

"This meal is very good." He said,

"I'm glad you like it," Crozz said, "It's normally my girls favorite whenever they aren't at each other's throats." Ina and Yukio then glared intensely at Crozz, one thing that was genetic with Yukio was her extremely intense glare that could frighten even God. Crozz swallowed hard, "S-Sorry..." Yukio then sighed, she then looked to Ina.

"So Ina, I heard you laughing pretty hard earlier today. What was so funny?" Yukio asked genuinely interested,

"Sorry, daddy daughter stuff, I can't discuss daddy daughter stuff at the table or in front of others." She said in a rather rude tone, Yukio glared at her, Ina then looked to her dad, "Can I Please be excused?"

"Um...s-sure."

"Thanks." Ina then got up from the table and walked up to her room. Yukio then looked to Crozz and grabbed his arm tightly.

"Are you just going to let her get away with taking that tone of voice with me?"

"I'll talk to her later." Crozz said,

"Fine, and after that you will tell me what it is that you two did that made her laugh."

"Yukio calm down, it wasn't even that funny, it was just that video of Bula on her 21st birthday."

"Is that all you showed her?"

"Yep."

"Good." She then let go of Crozz' arm, she then looked at Broly, "Sorry for that, our family is a little tense." Broly just shrugged and continued to eat.

Ina angrily walked back and forth in her room, "Stupid Brooclin! Oh look at me I'm 9 and suddenly mature!!!! Mom clearly doesn't know what she's doing! But hey what do I expect, Brooclin has always been her favorite!!!!" Ina then fell backwards on her bed and growled. She then hugged angrily and then looked over at her dresser, "If Brooclin can be mature then so can I." She walked over to it and grabbed out her underwear from Victoria's secret. She shut the door and then took off all her clothes and got into her new underwear, she then went to her closet. She then found her right black dress for funerals and whatnot and then she put it on. She then went to her bathroom, she opened up the cabinet behind the mirror, she grabbed out some eyeliner, mascara, and some scarlet lipstick, she put all the make up on and then she put it all back. She then went back to her dresser drawer and she pulled out the choker from Victoria's Secret. She then put it in her bra strap and then she went and sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Broly. Ina was losing her virginity tonight.

It wasn't long before Broly walked in the room, he saw Ina on the bed. "Ina?" She smiled, she then turned and faced him, Broly blushed lightly at her.

"Hey baby~" she stood up and walked over to him, she placed her hand on his chest, "Close the door then come to bed~" Broly swallows hard, he shut the door and then Ina took his hand and the two walked over to bed, Ina smiled she then started to kiss his cheek and then she slowly removed his tie, "Have I ever told you how handsome I think you are?~ Your abs are hard as a rock and it really turns me on~ And your scars are just so sexy~" she removed his tie and then started to unbutton his shirt, once his shirt was undone she placed her hand on his chest, "Lie down~" she pushed him and he laid down on his back, Ina then sat on his stomach and ran her hands up and down his body, she bit her bottom lip and then reached back and unzipped her dress and then lowers it down it her hips exposing her bra, Broly swallowed and blushed a bit darker. Ina winked and took the choker out of her bra strap and then she put it on her neck. She ran her hand up his body and then to his lips, she bent over and kissed his lips then removing his finger. She then pulled away from him and smiled.

"Ina...What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything~" she said with a sweet tone of voice, "I'm just tired is all...I figured you'd be tired too, so maybe you could come to bed and we could have some fun~"

"What are you saying?"

"You're a boy Broly, and I'm a girl, you have something that I want and I have something you want." She then leaned in close to him, "Let's make love Broly~" she then started to kiss him again. She pulled away and smiled, "Let's do it like real mates do."

"..." he blinked a few times a bit speechless,

"What?"

"You little rascal~" he then wrapped his arms around her and they started kissing.

About a half hour or so later Ina laid in bed on her side facing away from Broly. Ina was wide awake, Broly rolled over in his sleep and wrapped his arms around Ina. Ina wasn't scared, she wasn't unhappy either, the look she had on her face was pure regret. She couldn't believe the thing that she had just done, she was ultimately disgusted with herself. She bit her bottom lip and tears filled her eyes, she grabbed onto Flounder and held tightly to him. She then started to softly cry herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Ina just laid there in bed the next morning. Her three day suspension had officially begun. She had no clue what to expect from her parents, or even what to expect from herself. Ina rolled onto her back and looked up the ceiling, she had a light in the center of the ceiling and nothing else, she put her hands up and visualized putting something on the ceiling. She thought of putting a fan there, she also pictured putting other things there, she reached on her bed side table and grabbed her phone, she dialed in her dad's number and held the phone to her ear. She heard the phone pick up, "Daddy."

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Is there something above my room?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is there like an attic above the ceiling in my room."

"Not really, you're near the outside of the house."

"Hmmmm...can I have one more birthday present?"

He sighed, "What is it?"

"Like a theater dome...like at the planetarium, where they do the astronomy and star shows, like when I was little."

"Do you know how much one costs?"

"Yeah...but we're loaded rich."

"Ina honey..."

"Oh! My allowance! What about all my allowance I saved up!"

"Ina I don't-"

"Can you check the account please?" He sighed, "Pleaaaaase."

"Fine." A few seconds went by, "40k."

"Really?! Is that enough?!"

"Sweetie, I'm busy."

"Daddyyyyyyyyyy..."

"Fine, give me a minute."

She smiled, "Well?"

"It's...it's enough and then you'll have some left over."

"Can we get started on that soon please?! I want to have it so there can be stars to look at when I go to sleep."

"...I suppose I could make a few calls, but don't expect anything until Thursday, you're still on suspension."

"Ughhhhh, I was hoping you'd forget about that..."

"Nope."

"Ok..." she sighed,

"Want to talk about your attitude at dinner last night?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Alright." He said, "Hey did you see the news?"

"The news?"

"Yeah, the boy who assaulted you, Jason, apparently more than one girl has come out about being assaulted by him."

"What?!" She sat up, "You're lying!"

"I'm not, I'm watching it right now in the break room."

"Hold on!" Ina stood up and ran downstairs, she saw her mom on the couch, she yanked the remote from Yukio, "Sorry! Gotta borrow this!" She then flipped through the channels until she got to the news, and sure enough there it was. Ina's jaw dropped, "It's like...it's like I'm a hero..." Ina said,

"Yeah, and I couldn't be prouder of you." Crozz said, "Now baby, I need to get back to work okay?"

"Oh! Yes! Sorry!" She then hung up and put her phone in the pocket of her pajama pants. Ina couldn't help but smile, "Oh my god..."

"Hey, can I have the remote back? I was watching One Piece." Yukio said,

"Oh! Sorry! Yeah!" Ina then handed Yukio the remote back, she then looked around, "Where's Broly?"

"He woke up early this morning, I don't know where he went." Yukio said acting a bit suspicious as she flipped back a few channels.

"Okay..." she folds her arm, "Brooclin's at school then?"

"Yep."

"Okay..." Ina looked at Yukio, she then sat next to her, "mommy..."

"What's up?"

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry about last night...how I treated you I just..." she groaned, "You're right...I do want Brooclin to be my baby sister forever..." Yukio turned to Ina.

"Ina...you look like you're about to cry."

"I'm so stupid..." she then let her tears loose and she started to cry, Yukio then turned her body and faced Ina.

"Ina baby what's wrong?" Yukio places her hand on the side of Ina's face, Ina then grabbed onto Yukio's hand.

"I saw that Brooclin was maturing...so I thought I would too..."

"What do you mean?"

"...I gave away my flower..." Yukio's eyes suddenly widened, "I was just...so mad...you've always been so soft on Brooclin...and when I told you what I saw you seemed so easy with her...I just..." She shook her head. Yukio sighed and pulled Ina in for a hug.

"Hey, it's ok, I know you're scared, I know your pain. The truth is I have been softer on Brooclin...it's mostly due to the fact that she was mute. But...I never thought about you or your feelings." She rubbed her hand up and down Ina's back, "Was it at least with Broly?" Ina nodded, "That's good. You love him Ina, I know you do I saw it at dinner yesterday. And he loves you and I believe that nothing can break you apart." Ina then started to cry for a different reason.

"I love you mommy..."

"I love you too."

Ina smiles, she then pulls away and wipes her tears, "Want to...go get our nails done or something?" Yukio thought for a minute,

"Hmmm, spending the day with my favorite girl. Sounds like a deal." Yukio smiled, "But after this episode of One Piece." Ina laughed,

"It's been years since you last called me your favorite girl..."

"Oh."

Ina smiled,"No, no." She shook her head and turned off the TV, "Now. Let's go. Enough being lazy," Ina turns off the TV.

"Oh come on..." Yukio groaned, "They were about to find the One Piece."

"No, it's just a single piece of the One Piece there's several more."

"What?!"

"Yeah, you're like twenty seasons behind now."

"Fine, let's go."

"Can Broly come with us? I'd leave him here but I don't know what he'd do all day."

"Of course he can."

Soon Broly walked in the door, "Speak of the Devil." Ina looked over at him, Broly had some flowers, "What are those for?"

"Um..." Broly looked at them, "They're for you, your mom told me that Daisy's are your favorites, and if I'm going to continue living here then I'd have to get you some." Ina smiled and laughed,

"That's sweet." Ina stood up and walked over to him, she took the flowers and smelled them, "Not exactly Daisy's, these are Lilacs, but they're my second favorite." She stood on her toes and kissed Broly's chin, "Come on, let's go put these in water." She took his hand and they walked into the kitchen. She took a pitcher out and put water in it, she then unwrapped the flowers and put them in the water. "Thank you." She turned and hugged him, she looked up at him, "You're in your armor again."

"Yeah, I'm more comfortable in them."

"That's fine." Ina smiled, "I'm gonna go get dressed and then we are going to spend the day with my mom." She pat his chest and then she went up to her room. When she entered her room she got dressed for the day and then came back downstairs. "Ok! I'm ready!" Yukio got up from the couch and Broly walked into the living room.

"Let's go," Yukio went and got her flats on and then grabbed her purse. The three of them walked out the front door, "Do you want to take your car?" Yukio asked,

"Yeah, but I don't think Broly will fit. He and I have been walking this whole time."

"Come on sweetie, your dad and I got you a really nice car." Ina sighed,

"Fine, but Broly gets the front seat."

"Alright."

They walked around the house to the garage, they opened the garage door and Ina gasped at her car. It was a brand new red on, "OH MY GOD!!!!!" She ran over to it and looked at everything on it, the car was absolutely perfect. "THIS IS AMAZING!!!! I CANT THANK YOU ENOUGH!!!!" Ina reaches in her pocket and pulled out her keys, she unlocked the car, she then got in the front seat. She smiled as she wrapped her fingers around the steering wheel. Yukio nudged Broly and they walked into the garage, Yukio opened the front door for Broly.

Broly got inside and then sat down in the seat, his head touched the roof and he had to bend down a bit. Yukio then pushed a button on the side of the seat and Broly started to move downwards until the seat was adjusted correctly. "Here, put this on." Yukio then handed Broly the seatbelt, he took it and just looked at it, "You put it in the buckle on the other side of you." Broly eventually found the buckle and he clicked the seatbelt together. Yukio then shut the door and then she went and sat in the middle seat in the back. "Are we gonna go or not?" Yukio asked getting in her seatbelt. Ina rolled her eyes and then got in her seatbelt. She put the key in the ignition and then turned on the car.

Ina adjusted the rear view mirrors as well as her seat. She shifted the gear to drive, took a deep breath, and then they took off. Ina then turned down the street and headed towards the nail salon. Ina smiled as she felt a sense of freedom as she drove. They drove through the city and then eventually to the nail salon. Ina parked outside and everyone got out. They walked inside and Ina looked over at the different colors of nail polish as did Yukio. Ina turned to Broly, "Hey, want to get your nails done too?" He shrugged, "You don't have too." He shrugged, she smiled at him and he gave a small smile back. Ina then looked back to the different colors, she found a deep scarlet color and took it off the shelf, she then looked to Yukio. "Find anything yet mom?"

"I think I like that blue one up there but I can't reach it." She said pointing to it, Ina grabbed it and then gave it to Yukio, "Thanks." Broly then came over to them, he had one with black nail polish in it. Ina smiled,

"You gonna get yours done too?" He shrugged, Ina just giggles. They then went to the front desk and then shortly after were sat down at three different tables. Broly looked at the woman doing his nails, he didn't understand it but he didn't really care, he was doing it because Ina was doing it. Ina then looked over to her mom, "Hey mom?"

"Hm?" Yukio asked turning and facing Ina.

"Want to go get something to eat after this?"

"Where would you want to go?"

"I kind of want to take Broly to that one Burrito place, the one with that really really really big burrito that's like the size of you."

"Did you just call me short..."

"N-No! I was calling the burrito big!" Ina said nervously, the one rule of the family was to never call Yukio short.

"Hm..." Yukio thought for a minute, "Yeah, that sounds good, I'm sure Broly would like it."

"Ok." Ina smiled, she then sighed and looked back at the woman doing her nails.

"What's wrong Ina?"

"...it's been so long since you and me actually went out and did something like this...I know it's mostly my fault with being busy with school and stuff but...this is nice." Ina said with a smile, Yukio smiled and then nodded.

"Yeah, it is nice...most of it was my fault though. I've been so caught up with work that I rarely have a day off, and I'm really glad that the day I had off is today."

"Yeah...so how's work?"

"It's a pain honestly, my boss always thinks I'm either doing too much or doing too little so I'm trying to find the sweet spot in between there."

"I'm sorry."

"What about you? Are you going to get a job soon?"

"I don't know where I'd work," Ina said truthfully, "There's a lot of fun places out there but none really suit me all that well."

"I see, you could work at that one soda place on main."

"Yeah, but serving soda sounds boring." Ina thought for a minute on different places, "I don't know, if I went to work then what would Broly do all day?"

"I'm sure he could find something to do."

"Hopefully." Ina said, she then looked past Yukio at Broly, she smiled and then looked back to the women doing her nails. "Mom..."

"Yeah?"

"How old were you when you dad got married?"

"18. Why?"

"Just thinking."

"Did Broly propose?"

"No, I just want to get to know you more."

"Oh, ok." Yukio smiled, "So tell me, when you gave away your flower did you like it?" Ina blushed,

"Is that really something to talk about here?"

"I'm just wondering."

"Well..." Ina said, "It was really good."

"Would you do it again?"

"Yeah, but maybe when I'm getting closer to getting married."

"Ok."

"What about you?"

"Um..." Yukio thought for a minute, "It was...eventful." She said with a smile, "But that doesn't mean I didn't like it. Your dad was super nervous about it." She said with a laugh, Ina smiled. Once they finished getting their nails done, Yukio paid and everyone got back in the car and headed to the burrito place. Broly looked at his nails as they drived off. Ina glances at him and smiled.

"Do you like your nails?" She asked with a smile, he shrugged, she giggled, "Silly boy." They then got to the burrito place, Broly looked at the restaurant through the window, he saw some of the food from the car window and thought it looked good. Everyone got out and walked into the restaurant. They were sat down and Ina looked at the menu, Broly leaned over to her and looked at the menu with her, Ina then showed him the menu, "Here, you want this." Ina said pointing to the top of the menu, "It's the Mega Burrito challenge, basically they give you every burrito on the menu and then they give you the Mega Burrito which is one ginormous burrito. Does that sound good?" Broly smiled and nodded. "Ok," Ina then went back to looking at the menu. "Hmmm," she looked around at each item, it had been a while since she had eaten here.

It wasn't too long before their waitress came over. Ina has finally decided on an item and they all placed their order. Ina then leaned over onto Broly's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his, Yukio just smiled at them. They really were quite a perfect couple, Yukio then looked at Broly, "So Broly, tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, What are your interests?" He shrugged, "Any hobbies?"

"None that I remember."

"Alright." Yukio pauses, she then smirked, "What do you see in my daughter?" Ina blushed, she then looked to Broly also being curious what the answer was.

"Well she's very beautiful, and she makes me really happy. I feel as though I have this missing space and it was filled from the moment I met her. She's shown me so many places since I arrived. She also sees me and accepts me for who I am." Ina smiled after hearing him say those things.

"I see," Yukio said, "Do you see yourself marrying her?"

"Marry?"

"Yes, it's something we do here on Earth, first there's dating, and then after a while you'll ask her to marry you. After that you guys can live together and do anything you want together, you can even start a family."

"That sounds like something I'd want to do with her."

"Well that's good." Yukio said with a smile, Broly gave her a smile back. Eventually the waitress came back with their food and they started to eat. Broly went through burrito after burrito like it was nothing. Soon the legendary Mega Burrito came out, it was immense and twice the size of Broly's bicep. Yukio just smiled at Broly.

"Well? What do you think?"

"It's massive." He said, "But I've eaten things far larger." He picked up the burrito and then started to eat it. Ina smiled at him, she was now starting to find his large appetite to be cute. Ina then looked out the window, she frowned when she saw that it had started to rain and thunder. She then smiled when she remembered how Thunder and rain made her feel, it made her want to cuddle up with a blanket and watch some TV. She then turned to Broly and thought of snuggling with him in a blanket and watching television. Ina then turned and faced the window again.

"What are you thinking about?" Yukio asked, Ina smiled and shook her head.

"Ah, nothin"

"Alright." Yukio said with a smile, "Thanks for having me come out with you today, if not I would have sit on the couch watching One Piece all day."

"Mhmm." It wasn't long before Broly finished. After he had finished Yukio paid for them and they headed back home. Once they got home Ina pulled into the garage and then switched the car off, she sighed in relief as she was able to drive them home without getting in an accident. Ina got out of the car and then walked inside with Broly following close behind her. She turned around and looked at Broly as they walked inside, "Want to watch some TV?" He shrugged, "It'll be fun." He shrugged, "I'm taking that as a yes, go sit down on the couch and I'll be right back." Ina then raced upstairs to her room, she got out of her clothes and got in her, What she called, Lazy Day Clothes. It was some fuzzy sweatpants with penguins on them, a gray t-shirt with a rainbow on it, and socks with pineapples on them. After that she yanked her blanket off her bed and then raced downstairs, she got downstairs and went over to the couch where Broly was sitting. Broly has removed his armor and was shirtless now, which Ina didn't mind.

Ina sat next to him, she wrapped some of the blanket around him and then the rest of it around herself. She curled up into him and then grabbed the remote, "What should we watch?" He shrugged, "Hmmm," she turned on the TV and started to flip through the channels. She stopped when she came to a channel playing Princess Bride. She turned up the volume a little and then put the remote down. After a while of getting into the movie Ina started to get really cozy and comfortable and she eventually fell asleep.

Ina woke up a few hours later laying on the couch. She groaned and rubbed her eyes, she then pulled the blanket over her and closed her eyes again. "Hey," Broly's voice came, "Ina, wake up." He placed his hand gently on her and shook her, she groaned and rolled facing away from him, "Ina, wake up." He shook her again.

"Go away...let me sleep..." Broly frowned, he then grabbed the blanket and yanked it off of her. Ina yelped, "JERK!!!" She faces him, "Give that back! It's cold!!!"

"There's someone at the door for you."

"Tell them to go away!!!!"

"It seems important."

Ina groaned, she got up off the couch and walked to the front door. She opened it, "Yeah what?" She stiffened up when she saw it was a girl from her school. "Um...Hi, i know you right?"

"Um...no, but I know you." The girl smiled and then hugged Ina,

"Woah, hold on."

"Sorry!" She pulled away from Ina, "I just..." she smiled, "I'm so happy I get to meet you."

"How do you know where I live?"

"Well your last name is Briefs so I took a wild guess." She cleared her throat, "Um...anyways, hi! I'm Annie! I want to say thank you!"

"For What?"

"For doing the right thing. With Jason that is."

"Hm? Oh yeah...Jason..."

"You see...he did the same thing to me, and a few other girls. I just wanted to be the first to come over and say thank you so much! We've all been scared for a few years of Jason and coming out about him, but because of you we aren't afraid and we're all coming out about him."

Ina smiled, "Huh...well uh, you're welcome." Ina said, "Hmmm...do you have any of these other girls numbers?"

"Um, Yeah...we actually all have each other's info, we all went to this group therapy session for Sexual Harassment and Sexual Assault."

"..." Ina smiled, "Do you...maybe want to come in? You can invite them all over, I'd love to meet everyone!"

"Sure!"

Ina let Annie inside, "You can have a seat on the couch." Ina said shutting the door.

"Thanks." Annie looked at Ina, "Nice pajamas."

"Hm?" Ina looked at herself, "Oh, no, these are just my lazy day clothes. You see I'm on suspension and so I've been home all day watching TV with my boyfriend."

"Ah, is he the tall muscular one who opened the door?"

"Yeah," Ina said with a smile, "Ummmm...let me go get changed, and then I'll be back down shortly."

"Ok!"

Ina headed for the stairs, "Oh! Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, I'm fine." Annie said with a smile.

"Ok!" Ina then rushed upstairs to her room. Once she hit her room she tore out of her lazy day clothes and then got in a blue t-shirt with a smiley face on it and some jeans. She then ran back downstairs, "Ok! I'm back!"

"Cool!"

"Yeah." Ina then walked over to Annie and sat down, "So...what happened between you and Jason?"

"Oh..." Annie froze, "Well, since you're like our role model I guess I can tell you." Annie cleared her throat and then faced Ina, "Well, it was my fifteenth birthday, and at the time Jason and I had grown very very close and I think I may have liked him. Anyways, there was sparkling cider and a bunch of other stuff. I invited him over because I thought he'd like it. Anyways...he slipped something in my drink and then we went to my bedroom and that's where he assaulted me and I never heard from him since then."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah..." Annie then looked to Ina, "What about you?"

"Well, believe it or not I actually went to Jr. High with Jason."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, he was that scrawny awkward kid with acne." Annie laughed, "So anyways, on Saturday my..." Ina pauses, she sighed, "My ex-best friend Karen decided to throw a massive party because I turned 16 the day before. And being the party animal she is there was drinking and drugs and all that fun stuff."

"Gross."

"Right?" Ina said, "Anyways! Jason then came over to me and me and him started talking. We caught up and halfway through the night I grabbed some punch because I was thirsty. Anyways the punch was spiked so I ended up a little drunk that night. Anyways while talking we went to a bedroom and we talked some more and by then I was like...super drunk...I don't even remember how many drinks I had now that I think about it..." Ina paused, she thought for a moment and then continued the story, "Anyways, we started kissing, I didn't mind it at first because I thought it was cute and I had completely forgotten about my boyfriend. He then laid me down and then that's when he assaulted me and even after I told him no."

"Ah, I see."

"Yeah, but I told myself if I ever see Jason again I'm gonna punch him in the nose." Annie smiled at that, "Or I'll have my boyfriend do it, or maybe I'll do both I'll punch him and then Broly will." Annie laughed at that. Over the next fifteen minutes girl after girl came over until there was a total of ten of them counting Ina. Ina looked around at all the girls, all the girls seemed to have different ethnicities and body types and seemed to be from different backgrounds. Ina went through the afternoon getting to know each of the girls personally and getting their cell numbers. But out of all of them she really liked Annie, Ina and Annie seemed to have the most in common.

Around 4:00 Brooclin walked in the door and looked around at the different girls. The girls then looked at Brooclin, "Who's that? She seems a little young." A girl asked the group.

"Oh! No! That's my little sister Brooclin." Ina said getting up, she walked over to Brooclin, "Hey Brooclin, How was school?"

"Good." Brooclin signed, "What's with all the girls?"

"They're my friends."

"You have friends?"

Ina glared, "Yes Brooclin, unlike you I have friends." Brooclin just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I've got homework to do." Brooclin then walked upstairs to her room and closed the door. Ina places her hands on her hips and sighed. Ina then turned around.

"Sorry about that, she's kind of cranky, and a bit of a brat."

"That's ok, I used to be like that when I was her age." One girl said all the girls laughed, Ina then went back and sat down with the group.

"Wow, Ina you have really pretty eyes." One girl said, Ina smiled.

"Aww, Thanks." The girls continued to talk until Broly came down the stairs without a shirt on again, he looked over at them and they looked over at him. They all gasped.

"Ina, you didn't tell me you had a hotter older brother." One girl said.

"He's not my brother, he's my boyfriend." Ina said,

"HI BOYFRIEEEEEEEEND!!!!!" The girls all said in unison. Broly, confused at all the girls in the house, only waved and then walked into the kitchen to get food. The girls all watched him walk into the kitchen.

"Woah, was that like an 18 pack?" One girl asked,

"Um...no..." Ina said,

"Have you guys kissed yet?"

"Yeah..."

"Have you gone on any romantic dates?"

"Yeah, we went to the mall actually a day ago."

"Ok, big question." One girl said butting in, the girls grew silent, "Have you and him had sex yet?" Ina's face turned bright red with blush and she looked down, they all gasped.

"YOU HAVE?!??!!!!" They all said in unison.

"SSSSSSHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Ina said trying to get them all to calm down. They all eventually quieted down, Ina then started to whisper, "Yes we had sex, yes it was amazing. But you need to keep it down, if my little sister knows, and if my dad walks in and he finds out then I'm done." The girls all nodded, soon Crozz walked in the door. "Hi daddy!" Ina said with a wave.

"Hi!" He looked at all the girls in the living room, "Hm...well that's a first." He then walked upstairs, "Yukio! I need to show you something!" He called as he went up the stairs.

"...your dad's a total Dilf you know that right?" One girl said,

"I can't tell if your dad is hotter or your boyfriend is. Ah who am I kidding? Your dad is totally hotter!" Another said. Ina shushed them.

"Don't talk about my dad that way! He's still my dad no matter how hot he is!" She then blushed, did she just call her dad hot? Eventually 5:00 rolled around and all the girls started to leave one by one until only Annie was left. Ina walked Annie to the door.

"Hey, thanks for having us over." Annie said with a smile,

"Yeah, thanks for coming over." Ina said returning the smile, "Hey Um...are you free Thursday after school?"

"I should be, why?"

"Want to...Um...hang out?"

Annie smiled, "Yeah sure."

"Cool!"

Annie opened the door, "Alright, see you then, bye Ina." She waved, Ina waved back as she walked Annie walk off.

"Bye!" Ina smiled, Ina then shut the door. She had a big smile on her face, she finally now had some good friends. Soon Crozz came downstairs.

"Hey baby." Ina turns and runs into his arms she giggles, "Woah! What's going on?"

"I just made a bunch of new friends today!"

"Yeah, I saw."

"They all think you're hot by the way."

Crozz laughed, "Yeah, I can see that. Want to help me make dinner?"

"Sure, What are we making?" She asked letting go of him,

"I was thinking of making Chinese."

"Mmmm!" One thing that Ina eventually learned about her father was that he could just about anything. I'd also bothered her that he worked in an office instead of at a restaurant. "Chinese sounds good."

"Ok, can you get me out the Wok and the chicken."

"Mhmm!" She nodded and then started to do exactly as he asked. She handed him the Wok and he took it and put it on the stove, she then put the chicken out to thaw. "Daddy can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he said getting some various spices and sauces from the fridge and cabinets.

"When did you know you were in love with mom?"

"Hmmm," he placed everything down, he then turned and faced her and folded his arms. He then leaned against the counter and crossed his legs, "I guess I knew I loved her when I realized that she could make me smile."

"Mm. What did you like about her?"

"Well...I thought she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She also had the absolute darkest sense of humor I have ever seen." He smiled, "Why so curious?"

"No reason." She said, "By the way your anniversary is in a few weeks."

"Oh shit is it really...?"

"Yep."

Crozz swallowed, "Well...time to figure out what it is your mother wants."

"That would be best."

"Yes," he smiled, "This Broly guy you're dating, he doesn't really talk much does he?"

"Not unless he's asked a question or something. He mostly nods and shrugs."

"Is that all?"

"Pretty much, he'll make noises if he wants more bacon while someone's cooking it. By the way we are now out of bacon."

"I'll add it to the list."

"He also likes to walk around shirtless."

"Why?"

"I have no clue, you're a guy I was hoping you would know."

"I never once walked around shirtless..." he paused and then added "...after I had you..."

"Uh Huh..." Ina said a little weirded out that her father used to walk around the house shirtless. "...daddy I love Broly..." she said quickly, Crozz then turned to her, Ina looked down and blushed. Crozz smiled softly.

"So my baby girl is in love. Impressive." He said placing his hands on his hips, "Have you told him yet?" She shook her head, "Mm, well you'll want to do that soon."

"Why?" She asked looking up,

"Well, he might not be around forever."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, me and him were talking and-"

"Did you tell him to leave?!" She said raising her voice a little,

"No. He said that he wasn't going to stay around long because of things in his past and he thought you wouldn't accept him."

"WHAT?!" She took a few breaths, she then ran up to her room. She ran in the door and saw Broly asleep on the bed, she ran to the bed and then jumped on him wrapping him tightly in a hug. He groaned and woke up.

"Ina...you're crushing me..."

"DONT GO!!!" She said almost starting to cry, "PLEASE DONT GO...I NEED YOU!!!" Broly then looked at her, he sighed.

"I have too Ina...you've grown too attached to me, if you knew the truth it would scar you."

"So you're just gonna leave me?! After everything we've been through?!"

"Ina, if you knew the truth then you'd know why I'd have to leave."

"What did you do then?! Did you kill people?!"

He sighed, "Yes, a lot of people, nearly half the universe."

"...do you regret it...?"

"No." He said quickly, she swallowed. Ina pondered for a second, she then looked at him through tear filled eyes.

"I DONT CARE!!!"

"Ina..."

"...I love you..." she said softly, "I love you Broly don't you understand? If you leave...then I'll be alone again..." she started to sob, "I'll need someone to hand me Flounder when I'm upset...and no one does that better than you...please don't go..." she then planted her face in his chest and started to cry. Broly's face softened, he sighed and then wrapped one arm around her and put one hand on the back of her head. He looked at her, he didn't like seeing her upset.

"...I'll stay." He smiled, "There's no way I'm leaving my beautiful mate all alone here on this planet, and if she's not coming with me I might as well stay here."

"..." she then started to calm down a bit, "...do you really mean it...you're going to stay...?"

"I suppose," he said, "Though I might have eaten the last of your small green things." She looked up at him,

"Small green things?"

"Yeah," he reached over on the table next to the bed, he then showed her an empty jar, "These."

"Broly those are pickles."

"Hm."

"You ate the WHOLE JAR?!?!!!!"

"Yeah."

"MY MOM IS GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!"

"Why?"

"PICKLES ARE HER COMFORT FOOD FOR WHEN SHE GETS MOODY!!!!"

"I see." He then sets the jar back down. "Are you going to stop crying now?"

"I-" she looked at him, she glared and pouted, "Fine, I'll stop crying now." She then rolled off of him onto the other side of him on the bed. She folded her arms and felt like crying again, from his tone of voice he seemed annoyed by her. Broly then looked over at her,

"What does I love you mean?"

Ina paused, "It means I love you...I love you is an indescribable feeling...love...I can't put into words how I feel about you, so it's shorter to say I love you." She started to cry silently, "I care about you...I want you to be in my life forever...I just...I don't know..."

"Mm," He said, "In that case I love you too...if not too...then more." Ina blushed harshly, she bit her bottom lip and swallowed.

"..." she smiled, she had no clue what to say. She rolled over and then rolled on top of him.

"What? Do you have a fever? Your face is red."

Ina bit her bottom lip, "It's nothin' don't worry about it." She then leaned down and kissed him, Broly then placed his hands on both sides of her face. He ran his fingers through her hair as Ina made the kiss more passionate. Ina had finally found her soulmate and she wasn't going to let him go. Soon a knock came from her door, Ina sighed. She got up and walked over to the door. Ina opened it and saw Brooclin, Brooclin looked like she had been crying.

"Broocie what's wrong?"

"Can we talk...sister to sister...?" Brooclin signed.

"Sure." Ina walked outside and they went up to Brooclin's room, Ina closed the door behind her. "What's wrong Broocie?" Brooclin sighed.

"...did you ever...touch yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"...I've been touching myself...I know it's wrong but...it felt so good and I didn't know what to do! I haven't told mom and I just don't know what I'm doing!" Brooclin signed as tears fell down her face, Ina sighed she gave Brooclin a warm smile, she then knelt down and wrapped her arms around Brooclin and Brooclin hugged back.

"Hey, it's ok." Ina said rubbing her back, "It's ok, it really is. It's natural." She sighed, "Honestly Brooclin...I kind of knew, I walked in on you doing it one day and so I got worried...I over reacted and told mom, but don't worry. Mom says it's natural and you're ok." Brooclin just cried softly into Ina's ear, "I love you Brooclin. This is just a part of growing up, I mean hey I did it when I was 11." Brooclin pulled away and wiped her tears.

"How did you ever stop?" She signed,

"Well...it wasn't easy." Ina said, "If you want I can give you the squishy ball that mom gave me." Brooclin tilted her head, "It's a ball, and every time I felt like touching myself I would squeeze it and squish it until the urge or the feeling went away."

"Ok..." she sighed, Ina smiled.

"Come on, dad should have dinner ready by now. We can eat and you can unwind, and then you can clean up and get ready for bed. And it's family game night so we can do that too." Brooclin wiped her tears and nodded, "Go downstairs, go! If I get down there first then you're gonna have to clean up."

"If I get down there first then you clean up!" Brooclin quickly signed before dashing out the door.

"UM...NO!!!" Ina got up and ran after her, the two then came downstairs. To their surprise Broly had gotten down there first after he smelt food. Ina And Brooclin looked at each other, "I guess we both clean up then."

"No, he's your boy toy, you clean up." Brooclin signed as she walked to the dinner table, Ina sighed and followed. Soon Yukio came downstairs, Yukio rubbed her eyes.

"Hey, sorry...I'm super tired..." Yukio said,

"You need some Tylenol?" Crozz asked,

"No...I just..." she rubbed her eyes, "It's nothing." Yukio smelled the air, "Mmmmm, Chinese~" She then looked at Crozz, "Is there enough for me AND Broly?"

"Yes, there's plenty." He placed his hand on Yukio's forehead, "Hmmm, you feeling ok?"

"Just tired and stressed about work tomorrow, I'll be fine." She then went and sat at the table.

"You sure? You can take work off tomorrow if you need to."

"Baby I'm fine." Yukio said with a sigh, Crozz frowned.

"Alright." Everyone felt an awkward tension in the room. Everyone sat down and Crozz served everyone a plate. The family then sat there and ate in silence. Crozz then looked across the table at Brooclin, "So, Brooclin, how was school today?"

"Good." She signed,

"That's good, learn anything new?"

"Not really, but I've now got a science fair project to do."

"Ooooh, a science fair." Ina said, "What are you gonna do?"

"I dunno, probably a baking soda volcano."

"What? That's lame." Ina said, "If you want, dad and I can help you do the science fair project that I did. I won a blue ribbon and it then went to state."

"No thanks, I'd rather do a baking soda volcano."

"Why?"

"I don't feel like doing anything big is all."

"Um! No! No little sister of mine is gonna enter something as bland as baking soda volcano! Right dad?" Ina asked turning to Crozz, Crozz nodded.

"That's right, your grandma made some cool new technology for hers. Ina made an inter dimensional garbage can, and you my little one will do something great."

Brooclin growled, "I don't want to!" She signed angrily.

"It's not optional." Crozz said, "Science and technology is in our blood."

"You made an inter dimensional garbage can?" Broly asked Ina, Ina nodded.

"Yeah, But it wasn't really inter dimensional as it was a portal putting garbage directly in the junkyard."

"Mm."

"Can't I do anything myself?!" Brooclin signed, "Look! This is MY science fair project! I'm going to do what I want to do!"

"No," Crozz said, Yukio sighed.

"What's wrong with a baking soda volcano?" Yukio asked, "I think they're cute, I remember doing one with Ina when she was in 4th grade because her teacher made one." Yukio smiled and looked at Brooclin, "I'll do a baking soda volcano with you Brooclin."

"Thanks." Brooclin signed,

"You're welcome sweetie."

"Oh! If not, you could do your science project on how Saiyans get their powers and transformations. I'm sure Broly would love to be your test subject!" Ina said,

"I would?" Broly asked, Ina them jammed her elbow into Broly's shoulder, "I mean, I would." Brooclin growled.

"Or you can do it on dad's powers."

"I AM DOING A BAKING SODA VOLCANO!!!!" She signed angrily. Ina frowned.

"Fine then." Ina said, Ina sighed. They all ate dinner in silence. After dinner while Ina and Brooclin were cleaning up Yukio walked over to Crozz and quickly pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Crozz asked her, "Yukio baby, what is it?" Yukio took Crozz' hand and the two of them walked into the living room. "Babe what's going on?"

"I um..." Yukio sighed and looked down, "I got fired today..."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know..." Yukio said shaking her head, "...and...before dinner I found something out about myself..."

"What is it?" Yukio looked down, Crozz frowned and took her by the arms and shook her softly, "Yukio, What is it? Talk to me." She started to cry, she then looked up at him. She shook her head and then wiped tears off her face.

"I'm pregnant Crozz..." His eyes widened, "We're having another baby..."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Ina walked down the stairs, she walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She rubbed her eyes and looked around at the fridge, she grabbed the milk and then she got into the cupboards and grabbed a bowl. She then grabbed the Apple Jacks off the top of the fridge, she poured them into her bowl followed by the milk. She opened a drawer and pulled out a spoon. She went and sat at the table and she started to eat her cereal. Apple Jacks had always been her favorite cereal since she was a little girl. Once she finished her cereal she poured more cereal in the bowl and she then went and sat on the couch, she turned on the TV until she came to the news. Ina, unlike most teens, could tolerate the news. Occasionally there was a story she really likes and sometimes she turned it on for white noise.

A knock came from the front door, Ina stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. Karen was there and she had sunglasses on. "Karen?"

"...Ina...you were right about him..."

"What do you mean?"

"He Um..." Karen removes her sunglasses, she had a bruise on her left eye, "Jason hit me..." Ina gasped,

"Jason did this to you?!" Ina grabbed onto Karen's face and looked at the bruise, "What the hell did he do that for?!"

"I don't know..." she shook her head, "And now I'm scared..." she pulled up her phone and showed Ina some threatening text messages, "He's now threatening me not to tell anyone...I just...What do I do?" Ina then folded her arms.

"First off. I want an apology. I told you no drinking or drugs at my party and you didn't listen!"

Karen sighed, "You're right...I'm sorry, I'm also sorry for just blowing you off for Jason, he just...he seemed like a really sweet guy."

"I know, I thought he was sweet too." Ina sighed, "Do you want me to have Broly handle this?"

"I um...I don't know..." Karen said brushing down hair behind her ear, "...I'm too scared to go to school because me and him normally hang out after school...I just...can I just stay here for a while?"

"Karen I don't know I-"

"Ina...please..."

Ina sighs, "Alright...come in." Ina let Karen in and then Karen went and sat on the couch.

"Thanks..." Karen said with a sigh, Ina went into the kitchen. She grabbed an ice pack out of the freezer and then came back to Karen and gave it to her.

"Here, you'll need this."

"Thanks..." Karen took the ice pack and held it against her eye. Ina then sat next to Karen.

"...Karen...you need to know that I can't trust you with certain things now...after everything I told you about Jason you still blindly went for him and that hurt my feelings, you're my best friend in the whole world and you just betrayed me."

Karen sighed and looked down, "...I'm sorry Ina...I just thought he was a nice guy..."

"It's okay, he shouldn't have hit you." She then pulled Karen in for a hug. "Where is he now?"

"He's at school...he should be in between classes why?"

"I'm going to go up to him and kick his ass!"

"No!" She grabbed Ina's hand, "No! No please don't!"

"Why not?"

"He's..." she paused, "He's different..."

"Really Karen? You're going to give me that shit?!" Ina said standing up, "What the hell?!"

"You don't understand..."

"No, I understand. I understand that he's manipulated you, I understand that he's using you, and I understand that he's taken advantage of you." She then went upstairs and got dressed in her normal clothes. She came back downstairs and walked out the front door. It didn't take her long to drive to the high school. Once she got there she walked in and started to wander the halls. She eventually found Jason. She grabbed him and dragged him into the gymnasium where she shoved him to the ground, he looked up at her and smile.

"Hey, Ina right?"

"Shut up." Ina said with a glare, "Why did you hit her?!"

"Hit who?" He asked standing up,

"Don't bullshit me! You know who!" She grit her teeth, "And how are you even going to this school still?!"

"My dad's a cop and my mom's a lawyer."

"Whatever! I don't care!" She then walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar, "You hit Karen!"

"Why does it matter? It's not like she's your friend or anything."

"Even if she's not! It's wrong for you to hit a girl!"

"You mean like this?" He then hit her upside the head, she froze.

"Ow!" She then went to slap him, he grabbed her arm and squeezed hard on it, "Ow let go!" He then let go and slapped her hard across the face, Ina then fell to the floor. Jason then kicked her in the stomach and she gasped in pain, he kicked her a few more times. Suddenly something endormis crashed through the ceiling and into the gymnasium. Jason turned around, Ina looked up at all the dust that had gathered. The dust cleared and Broly was standing there, he then looked up and glared at Jason. Chills ran down Jason's spine, Broly looked past Jason at Ina on the floor. Broly clenched his fists and looked back to Jason.

"Who the hell is this guy?"

Ina smirked, "My boyfriend..." she then laid back down and clenched her stomach. Broly then walked up to Jason, Broly held out his fingers and placed them on Jason's chest. Jason swallowed and looked up at Broly, Broly smirked and quickly made a fist performing a powerful one inch punch on Jason's chest. Jason's chest plate snapped, he gasped and was sent flying backwards, he hit the wall then breaking his back, arm, shoulders, and several ribs, before he fell to the ground. Broly then walked over to Ina and knelt down.

"Ina..." he shook her, she opened her eyes and looked at him, "Are you Okay?"

"I'm fine..." she smiled, "You're amazing..." he then scooped her up, she winced and groaned in pain as he lifted her into the air and cradled her in his arms.

"You okay?"

"My stomach hurts..."

"I'm sorry, don't worry, I'll take you home."

"Wait...my car is here..."

"Do you want me to take you to it?"

"Yes please..." Broly nodded, he then took her back outside to her car. Some police and ambulances had arrived already to take care of Jason. An officer came over to Ina as she was set down from Broly's arms.

"Do you know what happened here ma'am?" The Officer asked her, Ina nodded.

"The boy that got hurt...Jason...he attacked me, and beat me and then..."

"The ceiling was structurally unsafe, so it collapsed and fell on him. I rushed in and then got everything off of him and managed to pull my girlfriend out safely." Broly told the officer,

"I see," The Officer said, "Mind if the Doc takes a look at you?" Ina nodded, "Can I get a name for you two?"

"Ina Briefs..." Ina said, the Officer smiled.

"I know you," He removed his hat and folded his arms, "My daughter went over to your house the other day. She told me how she looked up to you."

"Really..?" Ina smiled, "Well hey it's a small world."

"Yeah, I'll get a nurse over here to look at you."

"Thanks..."

"Here, if you need anything give me a call." He then handed her his card, she smiled and took it. He then walked away, soon a few doctors came over. One looked over Ina and one looked over Broly. The doctor looking at Ina started to ask her some questions.

"What hurts?" The doctor asked,

"My face...he slapped me...and my stomach hurts, he started to kick me while I was down."

"Alright," the doctor looked at her face, "No bruising, just a red mark." He then placed his hand on Ina's stomach.

"Owie..." She said suddenly wincing,

"Lift your shirt please."

"Okay..." she lifted her shirt showing her stomach.

"You've got a nasty bruise, the kid must've been wearing steel toes." He reaches into his back, he pulled out a cooling patch and he then put it on Ina's stomach, he then held it down with some tape. He then took out a light, he then shined it in her eyes, "Follow the light for me." He moved the flashlight back and forth and Ina followed it with her eyes to the best of her ability, "You really got your cage rattled." He then reached in his bag and pulled out a bottle of pills, he took one out and gave it to Ina, "Here, this will help with pain." Ina took the pill and then swallowed it, "Anything else?"

"No."

"Alright," he then stood up and left with the other doctor.

"They seem nice." Broly said, Ina stood up and grabbed the collar of his armor, she pulled him down towards her and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She then pulled away,

"Thanks...for coming to my rescue...how'd you find out about me...?"

"Your friend on the couch."

"Oh...Karen..." she sighed and her eyes drifted away, "Broly...you coming to my rescue is honestly something I've dreamed off since we met but..." she then looked him in the eyes, "Did you have to kill Jason...?" He frowned, he could tell she was genuinely upset.

"Didn't you want him dead?"

"Yeah...but..." she sighed and wiped tears from his face, "He's just an idiot...and..."

"And what? He hurt you, he assaulted you and several other girls. You saw them all. What he did was wrong, it was criminal, he should die."

"Yeah, but there's something called the justice system here on earth. If he were to die then it would be at the hands of justice..." she swallowed, "Broly, if he dies now then you murdered him...you can go to jail and depending on how bad it was you could be in there for life..." tears fell down her face, "You promised me you wouldn't go away..." he sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her softly and she kissed back, "I love you. Everything that I do is because I love you." He wrapped his arms around her, "Let's get you home." She nodded, the two then got in Ina's car and drove home. Ina walked in the front door a little shaken, her mother saw her and frowned.

"Sweetie what happened?" She asked walking over to her, Ina looked down at her mom.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just tired." She then turned and bolted up to her room. Yukio then looked at Broly.

"Do you know what happened?"

"She got in a fight with some boy."

"Jason I presume?"

"Yes."

Yukio then paused, she then looked him dead in the eyes, "Did you do something about it?"

"Yes. If Jason lives he will never be able to walk again."

"Well let's hope he doesn't." Yukio then walked into the kitchen, Broly looked at the couch, Karen was gone and had left the ice pack on the coffee table. Next to the ice pack was a note. "By the way Broly, we brought your pod inside." Yukio then came back with a box, "We found this stuff in it." Broly walked over to the box and picked it up, he looked at the items inside. One of them was a holographic image. He turned it on and it was a picture of Chirai. "Who's that?"

"Someone I once cared for...she's gone now." He erased the picture and moved on, he raised an eyebrow when he saw him as a baby. He flipped to the next one and saw him as a child, and then him during his first transformation, and various others of him growing up.

"You were a cute kid."

"I didn't take any of these." He said, "My father must have."

"Well keep them, I'm sure Ina would like to see you as a baby." He nodded and turned the image loader off and put it back in the box. He then found some torn blue spandex.

"This used to be mine when I was a teen," He said, "This can be thrown away."

"No," Yukio took it and looked at it, "I can wash this and maybe turn it into something else."

"If you say so." He said, he looked through the box more. He found another choker, he also found a Saiyan capsule, they were similar to the capsules used at Capsule Corp, only Saiyan technology. From the color he could tell it was empty. He then found a ring box, he opened it and there was a beautiful ring inside.

"That was something I put in there." Yukio said, "Keep it for the day you propose to my daughter."

"Why would I use this?"

"Well, when you propose to someone on Earth, you take them to a special spot, you tell them how you feel, you then get down on one knee and show her the ring and ask her to marry you."

"I see, and this means she'll say yes?"

"Yep."

"Alright." He then closed the box.

"Broly," Yukio then took his hand, "You're a good boy. Take care of Ina alright? Do anything for her that you can, and if you have to then kill for her." Broly nodded, "Good. Now are you hungry?" He shrugged, "Well, I'm not that good of a cook. Want to order a pizza or something?"

"We'd need more than one."

"That's true." Yukio smiled,

"You're Saiyan."

"Yeah, fullblooded."

"Why did you marry someone who wasn't?"

"Because love transcendeds race. Love is the strongest thing in the Universe, without it you will have nothing. It's just..empty, full of pain and heartache."

"I see." He paused, "What was your father like?"

"My father?" She folded her arms, "I don't know, I never met him."

"And your mother?"

"She was beaten to death out of jealously from Prince Vegeta."

"Vegeta...?"

"Yeah," she said, "My mother was a beautiful Saiyan woman, she traveled with Vegeta, Nappa, and my father Raditz. Vegeta fell in love with her, but Raditz stole her heart. After I was born Vegeta confronted her and asked her to be his mate...she already chose my father, so out of rage and jealousy he beat her. Later she died of her wounds."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know my mother at all."

"I'm sorry, she must've been beautiful to produce a cutie like you." He shrugged, she smiled at him. "So what's your story?"

"My father was abusive, as such I became powerful. He forced me to fight everything that moved even when I didn't want too. So in return I then killed him."

Yukio took everything in, she then nodded, "Well that's neat."

"Why do you wear your hair like that?"

"Like what?"

"So it's covering your right eye."

"Oh...I've got a birthmark over my eyes and I'm very self conscious of it..."

"Can I see it?"

"No." She then looked at him, she sighed, she moved her hair out of the way. Her birthmark was a starker color and it looked a bit like a splat mark from being hit with a paintball. She then put her hair back, "I just don't like it."

"That's fine. Everyone has a part of themselves that they don't like."

"That's true."

"Go on upstairs and I'll have Pizza here in a few minutes."

He nodded and then went upstairs. He went straight to Ina's room. He walked inside and heard the shower going, he looked towards the bathroom. Ina must've been showering. He set the box down on her dresser, he pulled out the image device and went and sat on her bed. He looked through the different images over and over again. Suddenly the shower turned off, a few seconds passed and Ina walked out with a towel around her. She looked over at Broly, "You okay?" He asked her, she nodded. She then went to the drawer and grabbed out some underwear and a bra. Broly looked away to let her get dressed, "I'm sorry...that I hurt that boy."

"You're fine..." she said putting her bra on, she put her panties on and then opened her pants drawer. She pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and put them on, she then grabbed a red shirt and pulled it on. She then turned and walked over to him and sat down next to him, she leaned over and rested her head on his arm.

"Is everything alright?"

"...I've never been hit by a boy before..."

"Did it hurt?"

"Yeah...it hurt a lot..."

"I'm sorry." He then showed her the hologram device,

"What's this?"

"They're pictures." He turned it on, Ina smiled.

"Awww, is that you as a baby?"

"Yes."

"You were so cute!" She said with a huge smile, "Look at that cute little face!!!" He flipped through the pictures showing her more and more of his childhood. "Oh hey! Want to see pictures of me?" She got up and reached under her bed, she pulled out a bin and opened it up. She then found a couple books, "This one is my baby book." She said handing on of them to Broly, Broly opened the book and gave a soft smile. He flipped through the pages looking at different images of Ina as a baby and then growing up to 12 months. "This one is me when I was three." She gave him another book, he looked through it. Ina handed him book after book up until when Brooclin was born. "After this one it all started to be Brooclin." She took the books and put them back in the bin and slid them under the bed, she then sat back on the bed, "Do you have any siblings?"

"No, it's just me."

"That's sad." Soon a knock came from Ina's door, Ina looked over and saw her mom, "Hey Mom!"

"Hey sweetie, I came to get Broly. Our pizzas are here."

"Pizza? What kind of Pizza?" Ina asked,

"The kind with everything on it."

"Any that I might like?"

"There's one that has Pineapple and Olives." Yukio said with a smile, Ina smiled back. That was Ina's absolute favorite kind of Pizza.

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome."

Ina then turned to get Broly, but he was gone, "He's gone." Yukio blinked, she then looked down the stairs and into the living room and Broly was already eating.

"I didn't even see him go past me..."

Ina got up and she went downstairs. Her eyes widened at all the pizzas, "How many are there?"

"12 for me, 13 for Broly, and one for you."

"Don't give yourself heartburn." Ina said going over to her Pizza and opening the box. She licked her lips and took out a piece and started to eat it. Yukio then sat next to Ina.

"So...Ina...there's something I want to tell you."

"What's up?" Ina asked as she grabbed some of the cheese that fell off her Pizza and put it into her mouth.

"Well...I didn't think it could happen again...but..." Yukio sighed, she reached in the pocket of her robe and pulled out a pregnancy test and handed it to Ina, "I found out last night before family dinner." Ina put her pizza down and took the test and looked at it, she blinked a few times.

"You're having another baby?!" She asked excitedly, Yukio blinked confused.

"Wait...you're excited?"

"Yes! I've been wanting another sibling! Maybe a baby brother this time!"

"Really..?"

"Yep! Brooclin has been wanting one too! Me and her came up with some baby names in case you ever got pregnant again!"

"Oh..." she then smiled, "Alright, Cool, that went a lot better than I thought it would."

"Yeah!" She handed her back the test, Ina then went back to eating her pizza. Ina ate more and more of her pizza until it was gone, which was unusual. She normally ate only a few pieces before putting the rest in the fridge. Yukio looked over at her and frowned, she then placed her hand on Ina's forehead, "What?" Ina asked,

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel fine."

"You just scarfed down that whole pizza."

"I'm hungry."

"Didn't you eat cereal earlier?" Broly asked,

"Yeah, I guess I did. Guess I didn't eat enough then." Ina said with a shrug, Yukio teared up, "Mom are you okay?"

"Are you still hungry?" Yukio asked, Ina shrugged.

"Yeah, I could eat more."

"Oh my god..."

"What?"

"My little girl is getting her Saiyan appetite!!" Yukio then leaned over and wrapped her arms around Ina, Ina groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly mom? So uncool. I'm not even all that hungry still."

"I don't care! It's still something and I'm proud of you!"

Meanwhile on an entire different planet, Turles and the Broly from another dimension were training. Broly roared as he punched a large mountain, the mountain quickly exploded and then dissolved. Broly clenched his fists, "Well?" Turles asked looking over at him. Broly growled.

"Still not strong enough. I could be much stronger."

"You could be, but you need to be much stronger than that. The Broly from this dimension is way beyond that of a God. We need you to be pushed so much further beyond." Turles smirked he then pulled out a large brown sack from under his cloak, "Go ahead." He dropped the sack, "Eat up." Broly walked over to the sack and opened it, inside was more Fruit from the Tree of Might. Broly smirked, he then started to eat fruit after fruit until the entire bag was gone. Broly wipes his mouth and stood up, his muscles bulged, his power spiked immensely. He then started to laugh as his power began to grow higher and higher.

"It is time!"

Back on Earth Ina laid on the couch with her head in Broly's lap. She flipped through the different channels one by one finding nothing. "Broly..." she said continuing flipping through the channels.

"Hm?"

"Do you think I'm pretty...?"

"Yes."

"Do you really? Or are you just saying that?"

"I really think you're pretty."

"Why?"

"Because you are. You have a pretty face."

"Mhmm..." she paused, she then smiled, "What about my mom? Do you think my mom is pretty?"

"Yes." He then paused, "No, I mean...uh..."

Ina laughed, "I'm just joking with you."

"I see."

"What do you think your mom looked like?"

"I don't know, probably like a female Saiyan."

"I see," Ina then rolled onto her back and looked up at him, she smiled at him, he then looked down at her.

"What?"

"Nothin." She said biting her bottom lip, he glared.

"Of course." He then looked back up at the TV.

"Does it bother you that you're old enough to be my grandpa?"

"Not really, Saiyans age at a different rate than humans. They don't start to physically age or go gray until they're around 80."

"I see, and how old are you?"

"42...I think."

"Jesus...so you're still pretty young."

"Yep."

"You're old enough to be my dad."

"How old is your dad?"

"I think he's 36...I don't know, I know that he's two years older than my mom...or is it four years..." Ina placed her hand on her chin and thought for a minute, "Oh well, but hey, you're 26 years older than me."

"Is that good?"

"Yeah, I've always liked older men~" she then winked at him and he rolled his eyes. He didn't understand women in any sense of the word. "Where'd you get this scar?" She asked reaching up and touching his chin.

"I punched something and the debris cut my face."

"Okay, What about the one here?" She asked placing her hand on the left side of his chest.

"I was stabbed."

"And this one?" She asked pointing to the one on his bicep.

"I was slashed."

"What about the one that's near your stomach."

"I was punched."

"Ouch." She said, "What about on your back? Any there?"

"Not that I can see."

"Okay..." she smiled, "Tell me about the first time you transformed."

"I was a child, at least I think I was, if not a child then a teen it's been so long."

"I see," she thought for a minute, "Was I your first kiss?"

"Yes."

"Am I your first mate?"

"No."

"Who was the first?"

"This green girl named Chirai. But I didn't really understand emotions then like I do now."

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know, I blacked out and then suddenly I was on Earth with you. For all I know she's dead."

"I'm sorry." She sighed, "Was she pretty?"

"I guess so. She was green."

"That doesn't mean she can't be pretty."

"She was still green."

"Hm..." she sighs, "Chirai is a cute name." She looked at him, "If you miss her we can name our daughter after her." Hair stood up on Broly's neck, he then looked down at Ina concerned, Ina laughed, "No! No! I'm not pregnant! I was talking about for when we have kids of our own!"

"Oh..."

"Yeah, would you want to have kids of your own?"

"No, I don't think I'd be a good father."

"What makes you say that?"

"I just don't have the best experience with fathers."

"I'm sorry," she sighed, "Well...for the record, I think you'd be a great dad." He just looked up at the TV. "...want to go out with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Want to go out with me? Like...to the beach."

"Beach?"

"Yeah, there's sand, and there's water, there's also restaurants built on the beach that have delicious seafood. We can swim and we can play in the sand."

"Why do you want to go to the beach?"

"I thought it would be a fun date. And after dark they do a movie on the beach."

"Maybe, I don't know."

"We don't have too."

"...what if the people from the school see me?"

Ina frowned, she then sat up and sat on his lap facing him. "Hey," she grabbed his face and looked into his eyes, "You're going to be fine."

"I don't want to be seen as a monster." He said as tears formed in his eyes and started to stream down his face.

"Broly..." she frowned, she kissed him and then looked at him again, "You're not a monster alright? They need to see you for the real you." She smiled, "I don't see you as a monster, I see you as the man I love and the man I want to spend my life with. You're strong, and handsome, and really sexy. You make me laugh and you make me smile. The way you look at me...it just enchants me..." she said as a blush spread across her face. He grabbed her wrists gently and removed her hands from her face, he then looked down hiding his face with his bangs.

"I've killed so many. Billions if not trillions. I have no redeeming qualities."

"That's not true. Everyone deserves a second chance." She smiled, "Maybe life here on Earth will get you to turn over a new leaf. Start a new life with me, and my mom, and Brooclin, and my dad. We all love you Broly. You've been the greatest gift a girl could ever ask for on her birthday." She rested her forehead on his and closed her eyes, "I see you Broly. I see you for who you truly are. You're not a monster. You're just a lost man in pain that wants a new life. Let me give it to you."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer to her, "I'm not giving up on you. I'm not going to leave you. I'm staying by your side until the day I die." She smiled, she then thought back, "Hey, stay here, I made something for you." She got off his lap and ran upstairs. She then came down a few moments later with something in her hand, she then showed it to him, "Here." He looked at it, it was a ring that looked like his choker. "I made this for you, so when you wear it...our feelings will always be connected..." she then put it on his middle finger. She looked at him and smiled, he then stood up. He then picked her up and held her close to his body, Ina smiled and wrapped her arms and legs around him, "I love you too." She then held onto him tightly, "Broly..."

"Yes?"

"Let's go to my room..."

"Alright." He then walked upstairs to her room.

"...I think we should have sex..."

"I thought you wanted to wait."

"I know...it's just...we're having a moment right now...I want to take advantage of it...my mom left for the store a while ago...she can take hours when she's shopping..."

"Is that what you want?"

"...yeah..." she jumped down and went over and closed and locked the door. Broly sat down on the bed, Ina then turned and walked over to him, she sat on his lap and the two started kissing. Ina placed her hands at the bottom of Broly's Armor, Broly removed it and they went back to kissing. Ina then removed her shirt and threw it on the ground, Broly then started to kiss the crook of her neck, Ina moaned softly into his ear. Broly ran his hands up the curvature of her back, Ina's insides melted as she felt his hands up against her skin. She squeezed down on his shoulders, her breath became shaky. Ina reaches back and removes her bra, Broly then ran his hands along her breasts squeezing them gently. He then stopped, "Why'd you stop?"

"When did you get piercings on your-"

"Sh!" She said placing her finger on his lips cutting him off, "I got them when I was fifteen, not even my parents know. So consider it our little secret. Even I have a darker side." The two went back to kissing, shortly after kissing they eventually got around to making love. Afterwards Ina laid cuddled against him with her hand on his chest. She swirled her finger in circles on his chest.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing...just thinking about what our future would be like..."

"Like what?"

"...well..what if we got our own place?"

"I like it here."

"I know...but...eventually when we get married we will be living in our own house someday. You and me...maybe a dog, and a couple of kids. They would each have their own room...and we would have our own...and we would have a nice backyard."

"Okay." He then pauses, "What was that thing you put on me?"

"The ring?"

"No, the rubber thing."

"Oh! That! That was condom. It's protection so that I don't get pregnant, I need to ask my mom for some birth control pills or something."

"Birth control?"

"Yeah, it makes it so that if I take it, then you don't need to wear a condom."

"Ok, I didn't like wearing it."

"Yeah, I've been told by my guy friends that they're kind of gross and uncomfortable."

"Yeah." He then looked at her, "You mentioned having kids. What would you name them?"

"Well, I've always wanted to name my little girl Nana. And for a boy I've always liked the name Faiz."

"Faiz?"

"Yeah, it's cool."

"Then we'll have a boy and a girl then. I like those names."

"Really?" She asked with a smile, he nods. She then kissed his cheek, "You're the best you know that?" She then sighed.

"You okay?"

"Yep...just thinking."

"About what?"

"How much I want to go and get some ice cream."

"Then go get some, there's plenty in the freezer."

"Nooo, I want to go out and get it. Let's go to a creamery."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we could go to Leatherby's."

"Leatherby's?"

"It's only the greatest place on earth." She sat up and kissed his cheek, "Come on, let's go!" She then got out of bed and started to get dressed, Broly sat up and looked over at her. He smiled.

"You have a really cute butt." Ina jumped and blushed, she quickly turned around and looked at him, he winked at her and her blush grew heavier. She quickly put some panties on and stuck out her tongue.

"There! Now you can't see it!" He rolled his eyes, he then stood up and then started to get his own clothes on. Ina put on a skirt and then her favorite sweater, where Broly just put on what he usually wore. She looked at him, "Why don't you wear the clothes I bought you?"

"I like this better."

"Are you sure you want to go out like that?"

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I'd just be more comfortable with you wearing what I got you." Broly glared at her, he then sighed and started to get dressed in the clothes Ina got him. He got everything on except the tie.

"Do you mind?" He asked handing her the tie, she smiled, she then got up on her bed and started to put the tie on him.

"You know, maybe we should get you a clip on."

"No, I like you tying it."

"Why?"

"It's cute." Ina smiled,

"Well thank you." She then finished tying the knot and she slid the tie up and straightened it.

"Where'd you learn to do that?"

"My dad taught me. The Junior High I went too had a school uniform every day except Friday, and the uniform had a tie. So he taught me how to do it."

"That's nice."

"Yeah," she brushes off his shoulders and then wraps her arms around his neck, "You're really sexy you know that?" He shrugged, she just laughed. "Whatever, come on." She got off the bed and went and grabbed her purse. They then headed downstairs and went to the garage and got in her car and drove to the creamery. Broly looked out the window at the different parts of the city as they drove by. He saw the movie theater, the buffet, and the mall. Eventually they made it to the Leatherby's. They got out and walked inside, Broly liked the sweet smell of the place. Ina's stomach growled, "Man, everything smells so good here." It wasn't too long before they were sat down at a table, Broly looked through the menu. He wasn't exactly hungry, but he'd be willing to share whatever it was Ina got.

"What are you getting?" Broly asked,

"I'm going to get what I always get, it's this delicious sundae with hot fudge on it as well as hot and creamy peanut butter over vanilla ice cream."

"It's it good?"

"It's really good! Only Brooclin can't eat it."

"Why not?"

"She's deathly allergic to peanuts, she can be around peanuts, she just can't eat them. If she eats them she swells up and gets all red and if she doesn't get treatment then she could die."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah, it is."

"Am I allergic to peanuts?"

"I don't think so, after we had our pizza you then ate the whole jar of peanut butter."

"So that's what that was."

"Yep."

"It was really good."

"It is, don't worry you're not allergic to peanuts."

"Alright."

"You can have one of your own, since I really don't want to share. It's my absolute favorite."

"Alright, I'll have my own then." Eventually the waitress came and took their orders. Ina then looked over at the music box, she then looked to Broly.

"Want me to turn on some music while we eat?"

"No, I like the quiet."

"Alright weirdo." She smiled at him, she reached her hand over and grabbed onto his hand, he squeezed onto her hand gently. "Oh hey! I just remembered! My school is doing this getaway thing for some of the students. It's basically you and a friend can go to anywhere in the world, and it's all paid for by the school. It goes to two students in each class, I was hoping to go for it. If I go for it and then I end up getting it would you want to go with me?"

"Why don't you take Annie or Karen?"

"Annie and Karen aren't my boyfriend, I want to go with you. It would be just us in a hotel room in somenother country, we could learn about their culture and go and do some fun stuff. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"I suppose."

"It'll be fun I promise." Eventually their ice cream came. Ina licked her lips and picked up her spoon and started to eat. "Mmm...it's so yummy!" Broly watched how she ate it and he did the same as her.

"Mmm." He hummed, it was absolutely delightful. Broly and Ina continued to eat until they were finished.

"Man..that's just what I needed." Ina said with a smile as she stretched her arms above her head.

"It was quite good."

"Yeah, want to go and do something after this?"

"Only if you want too."

"Let's go swimming, I have this cute new swimsuit."

"Swimsuit?"

"Yeah, it's something you wear when you go swimming."

"I don't have one."

"We should go get you one! The mall isn't too far from here!"

"Can we take pictures again?"

"Did you like doing that?"

"Yeah."

"Then we can get more pictures too."

"Alright, let's go."

"Okay." Ina then paid for them and the of them headed to the mall. Once they got to the mall they then walked to the swimsuit store. Broly looked around at all the different swimming suits, none of them seemed his style. He followed Ina until she stopped. "These are the swimming suits that will fit you." Broly turned and looked through them, they were mostly one color, if not they had Hawaiian flowers on them. "Yeah, there's not a lot to pick from huh?" He shrugged, he didn't really care which one he got. "You like green right? Get this green one." She then showed him a dark green one with lighter green Hawaiian flowers on it.

"Okay." He took it from her.

"Really? You like that one?"

"Yes."

"Well that was easy." Ina went to the front and bought the swimsuit. The two then headed to the photo booth. They stepped in and Ina looked up at Broly, "What kind of pictures do you wanna take?" He shrugged, "Come on, you wanted to do this."

"I did," he said, "Put the money in."

"Okay." She put some money into the machine, soon it was ready for the first picture. Ina smiled, Broly sighed, he quickly got down on one knee and the first picture snapped. Ina blinked and looked over at Broly, she placed her hands on her hips, "What are you doing?" She asked, and quickly the second picture snapped. Broly took a deep breath, he took out the ring box that Ina's mother gave him and opened it, Ina gasped and put her hands over her mouth and the third picture snapped.

"I don't know if I'm doing this right...but your mom said to ask you so I'm asking you...and it doesn't need to happen right away but..." he paused, "Will you marry me?" Broly gave a smile, Ina almost started crying. She knew she was too young to get married, but she wasn't exactly too young to be engaged. Or at least that's how she saw it.

"...yes..." and with that the fourth and final picture snapped. "...Broly...is this why you wanted to come here and do this...?" He nodded,

"Yeah, I remember having a lot of fun doing this with you." Ina quickly turned away and wiped tears from her eyes, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." she said, she then turned around, "This is all so weird..."

"How come?"

"I don't know..." She said, "You just...surprised me is all." She then kissed him and then walked out of the photo booth to grab the pictures before they got stolen. She smiled as she looked them up and down, "You're really a romantic guy..." she turned and he had stepped outside, he still had the ring box in his hand.

"What do I do with this now?"

"Oh..." she took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger, "Well...I wear this until we get married..."

"How long will that be?"

"Two years..." she said, "Once I'm 18 I'm legally an adult and I can legally get married."

"Two years is a long time."

"Yeah, but for two years we can plan stuff."

"Alright."

She bit her bottom lip and blushed, she looked at the ring and then looked back up to him. "You're so cool." She looked back at her ring, she looked at it closely, "Wait a minute..."

"What?"

"...this is my grandmothers ring..."

"Really?"

"...how'd you get this...?" She asked,

"Your mom gave it to me."

"What...?" She looked up at him, Broly knew he had crossed some sort of line.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"No...it's not you...it's just..." she looked back at the ring, "I can't be wearing this...I know you put thought into this but...this isn't mine to wear...this was left for Brooclin..."

"I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"You're fine..." she took the ring off and put it back in the box, "We can still be engaged...I just can't wear that ring..."

"Then why don't we get you one you like?" He asked, "The jewelers is just down that way." He said looking in the direction of the store, Ina looked at the store. She smiled.

"That sounds like a good idea." The two then went to the jewelers store. Ina looked at all the different engagement rings, they were all super beautiful. She soon realized the ones she really liked were out of her budget range.

"What about this one with the purple stone?" Broly asked looking at one, Ina looked over at it. "It reminds me of your eyes."

"Awww..." Ina said with a smile. She looked back at the ring, "It really is beautiful...I don't know if I can afford it though..." she said leaning her head on his arm, "Maybe some other time though..."

"I want you to have it though."

"Someday...but just not today...I don't have the money. Come on, let's go." She took his hand and they walked out of the store. The two then got in the car and headed home, Broly kept thinking of ways to get Ina that ring. He really wanted her to have it. Once they got home Broly walked inside, "I'll be upstairs." Ina said to him as she walked past him, Broly nodded. Broly then walked down the hall to the training room, he looked inside and Crozz had come home early and was now trying to fix the gravity machine, Broly then walked in the door. Crozz felt his presence and he turned and faced him.

"Ah, Broly, What brings you to my knick of the Woods?"

"I want to buy something for Ina."

"Okay, how much is it and what is it?"

"It's a ring. She told me she didn't have the money for it. And I want her to have it, it matches her eyes."

"A ring?"

"Yes."

"What kind of ring?"

"I think an engagement ring."

"An engagement ring...?" Crozz sighed, he put down the two pieces his head and dusted off his hands and he stood up. He then walked over to Broly. "Do you know how old Ina is?"

"16."

"Yeah, she's 16." He sighed, "She's too young to get married Broly and-"

"But not too young to get engaged."

"Broly, these things take time, you've only been with her a matter of days."

"Why should it matter? I love her, I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Crozz sighed, Broly was making it impossible to say no. "Did you already ask her?"

"Yes."

"Did she say yes?"

"Yes."

He sighed again, he folded his arms, "How much is the ring?"

"3,000"

"Jesus Christ..." Crozz swallowed, he then eventually, "If I do this for you, you need to promise me no harm will come to her." He nodded, "Alright, let's go get it."

Meanwhile Ina was upstairs on the phone talking to Annie, "Annie, you'll never guess what happened today!"

"Jason was hospitalized, yeah I saw it on the news."

"Well yeah, plus something else happened!"

"What? Tell me."

"My boyfriend proposed to me!"

"Awww, good for you!"

"I started crying, he was super romantic about it."

"How so?"

"You know the photo booth at the mall?"

"Yeah."

"Well he remembered that I really liked it, so each photo of us is him getting down and then proposing to me!"

"That's sweet!"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm happy for you."

"Yeah," she smiled, "What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Eh, not really. I've had a hard time trusting guys since Jason."

"I see that."

"Yeah, I'm kind of nervous on meeting guys."

"If you want I can set you up with someone."

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Just give me a few days okay."

"Okay, but promise me he's going to be a really nice guy."

"He will be, trust me."

"Alright."

"Hey I gotta go, Broly and I want to go swimming."

"Alright have fun."

"Okay, Bye." She smiled and then hung up. She got up and walked to her closet, and pulled out her two piece swimming suit and put it on. The bottom was black, and had a pink skirt around it. The top wrapped around her breasts and had straps, on the front there was a small cat head shape cut out showing her cleavage and it had pink trimmings. Ina then grabbed a cover up for her shoulders and put it on and then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her waist. She put on some sandals and she grabbed her purse and then walked downstairs, she looked around and didn't see Broly anywhere. She put her purse on the couch and she started to walk around downstairs, nothing. Soon the front door opened and Brooclin walked in, Ina turned and faces Brooclin.

"Are you trying to get laid?" Brooclin signed,

"No."

"Well that top says you are."

"It's my swimming suit top!"

"Really? Mom let you get a two piece?"

"Yep."

"Lucky, I'm still stuck with the stupid single piece one."

"Ask her for your birthday."

"Okay." Brooclin then turned and walked upstairs. Ina sighed and placed her hands on her hips. She then walked back upstairs, she looked grabbed her phone and checked it, nothing from her dad or anyone. After a few minutes she heard footsteps coming upstairs. She put her phone away and then quickly spun around.

"Hey." Broly said standing in the doorway, he looked her up and down, "You look good."

"Thank you." She said with a smile, she put her hands behind her back, "So where'd you go?"

"I went out with your dad."

"My...dad?"

"Yeah, me and him talked."

"That's good. Talked about what?"

"You."

"I see."

"He also let me get this." He pulled up a ring box and then opened it revealing the ring from the jewelers with the purple stone. Ina's eyes dazzled and she gasped and covered her mouth. She slowly walked over to him, she couldn't believe that he actually got the ring. "The woman at the store said it works as an engagement ring as well as a promise ring." Ina's heart skipped a beat. She swallowed and looked up and him, she then wrapped her arms around him and cried tears of joy into his chest.

"You're the best." She then backed away, she shook the ring out and then put it on her finger. She smiled, "I guess it's official then...we're engaged..."

"Yeah." He smiled at her, "Come on, let's go to the beach like you wanted." She started to tear up, she bit her bottom lip and nodded. He then grabbed his swimming suit from Ina's desk, "Now how do I put this on?"

"Strip down and then put it on."

"Okay." Broly then went into the bathroom to change. Ina stood there in her room looking at the ring literally in tears. She then started to sob tears of love and joy.


	7. Chapter 7

The next couple of days went by smoothly. Ina then returned to school after her suspension was up. As she walked through the hall she saw the posters up for Homecoming. She then spotted Annie in the hallway, Ina smiled and walked up to Annie, "Hey!" Ina said with a smile, Annie turned and faced Ina.

"Hey! You're back!"

"Yeah, finally."

"How was suspension?"

"It was meh."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Annie said, "So are you going to Homecoming?"

"No, dances aren't really my thing. Plus Broly doesn't even go here so I can't take him."

"Yeah, but the girls and I are gonna go."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we made a group text and all decided we wanted to go as a group. We're all going to get a date and go together."

"That sounds like fun!"

"Yeah..." Annie then blushed, she brushed her red hair back behind her ear and pushed up her glasses, "And I was wondering...Ina...if maybe you wanted to be my date?"

"You want me to go to Homecoming with you?"

"Yeah, you don't have to since you don't like dances, but I thought I'd ask."

"Hmm," Ina thought for a minute, "Maybe. Let me think about it okay?"

"Sure." Annie smiles,

"If I can't go then please don't be upset, I mean it's not you I just don't like dances."

"Oh, yeah. Totally! I get it." Annie said fully understanding,

"Cool! So want to hang out after school?"

"I already said yes the other day."

"I know, just thought I'd ask again."

"Sure, I'd love too. What do you want to do?"

"We can go to the Bowling Alley, they've got literally the best Pizza and French Fries on the whole planet."

"I could go for some Pizza and French Fries."

"Awesome!"

"Oh, can we get like vegetables or just plain cheese? I'm vegetarian."

"Sure! My favorite kind of Pizza is Pineapple and Olives anyways."

"Are you kidding me...?"

"No. Is that bad?"

"No! That's just my favorite kind of pizza too!"

"No way! I thought I was the only one!"

"Nope! I love it! It's the perfect combination of salty and sweet!"

"Right?!" Ina smiled, "So, we can head over after school. I've got my car."

"That sounds like fun, I'll let my parents know."

"Cool!"

Meanwhile Broly was spending the day with Ina's mom. Broly was sitting on the floor in what appeared to be a dojo in a white gi. Broly leaned over to Yukio, "So what are we doing here?" He asked,

"This is a special kindnof combat training that I do."

"Combat training? I didn't expect you to be a fighter."

"Oh yeah, I'm the strongest one in our family."

"Interesting." It wasn't long before a man soon came out and stood at the front of the room, Broly looked at the man. Despite his chubby appearance he seemed quite strong, especially if he trained Yukio and she was the strongest one in the family. Broly then looked around at the several other men and women in the class, they all seemed to be just as strong if not stronger than Yukio. Soon a power came over everyone, they all faced forward. Broly's eyes widened as the man in front tore off his gi and was wearing some tight orange spandex, a headband, and some gym shorts. Everyone stood up and started to follow his movements. Broly looked at himself, he was following his movements too. "Wait a minute..." Broly said to himself, "This isn't fighting...this is Aerobics."

Ina sat in her math class leaning on her hand almost asleep. She tapped her pen on her notebook slowly. Soon the guy sitting next to her leaned over to her, "Hey Ina, so Homecoming, Are you going with someone?"

"Someone already asked me."

"I see, but did you say yes?"

"I don't even know you, so why would I go with you?" He sighed and then looked back to the front of the class, Ina sighed and looked down at her paper. Ina looked over at the clock on the wall, it was almost lunch time. She then looked back to the front of the class, soon her teacher lecturing suddenly became white noise in the background. She felt as though her eyelids moved in slow motion everytime she blinked. She jumped and nearly had a heart attack when the bell suddenly rang. "Thank god..." she packed up all her stuff and left the classroom, she then walked down the hall and took a left turn at the trophy case and finally made it to her locker. She opened her locker and when she did she found a pink envelope with a small heart sticker holding it shut. A love letter! Ina took the letter out and put her stuff back in. She opened the letter and then read the note inside, Ina thenbread it aloud, "Dear Ina, I've always thought you were super cute. Maybe we could go on a date sometime, sincerely your secret admirer." She just smiled, "Well it's a little too late for that." She put the love letter back in her locker and then closed it, she headed down the hall to the cafeteria. She came to the cafeteria and she went straight to the vending machines, she bought some cookies, a bag of chips, some pop-tarts, as well as a couple cans of soda. She then found Annie and the girls and went and sat by them.

"INA!!!!" All the girls said in unison, Ina smiled.

"Hey guys!"

"O-M-G! Did Thomas Walker ask you to Homecoming in math?" One of them asked,

"So that's who he was. He asked me but I said no."

"WHAT?!?!!!" They all said again in unison.

"Are you stupid?" One girl asked, "He's super hot, plus he's been crushing on you since day one!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he told me."

"Huh...I guess the love letter in my locker was from him then..."

"YOU GOT A LOVE LETTER?!?!!!" They all said in unison. Annie then looked at Ina.

"Yeah, he asked me out but I've already got a boyfriend. So I'll tell him."

"Okay, go ahead he's right there." One girl said pointing to him, Ina turned around, she sighed. Ina stood up and walked over to him.

"Hey." She said, he smiled at her.

"Oh...hey! What's up."

"Thomas...you're really sweet and all, but I have a boyfriend."

"What do you mean?"

"The love letter you left in my locker. You asked me out."

"I didn't write you a love letter."

"Wait...What?" She asked a little confused.

"Nope."

"Then who did?"

"Beats me Dude." He smiled, she smiled back.

"Oof, I'm sorry, I sound like a total jerk."

"No no you're fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, totally."

"Alright." She sighed, "Anyways, you seem like a nice guy. So maybe we could be friends?"

"Sure, I'd love that, I've actually liked you for a while now."

"Yeah I know, all my friends told me."

"They did?"

"Yeah..." she blushed, "That's really sweet of you."

"Well yeah, I mean it can't be helped. You're just so darn cute."

Ina's blush grew more, "Oh...um...thank you, I'll see you around Okay?"

"Okay."

"Kay..." she smiled and then walked off and sat back with her friends.

"Ina, you're blushing." One girl said,

"Did you see her body language? She's SO into him." Another girl said,

"No, no, I'm not into him. I'm just..." Ina paused, she rubbed her forehead and shook her head, "I don't know what I am. I mean, he's liked me since Freshman year right?"

"Yep."

"And he hasn't bothered saying anything until now! Am I that scary?"

"Not really."

Ina sighed, "Whatever it doesn't matter." Ina then opened up one of her sodas and took a sip, "Anyways...he didn't put the love letter in my locker."

"WHAT?!" They all said in unison. Ina nodded.

"Yeah, I asked him about it."

"I swear to god if it was somehow Jason I'm cutting him out of his body cast, beating him within an inch of his life, and then putting him in a body cast made of cactus." A girl said, they all laughed.

"No, I know for a fact it wasn't Jason." Ina said, "Although I'm curious as to who it is." Ina then looked next to her, Annie was gone. "Hey, has anyone seen Annie?"

"She left to the bathroom a moment ago."

"Oh alright," she smiled, "I wonder what Broly's up to, he's probably super bored." Ina thought. Meanwhile across town Broly was still in the aerobics class. Sweat beaded down his forehead, he had never worked so hard in his life.

"Muscle Boy!" The instructor then moved to the next dance move and so did everyone else. Broly was about ready to pass out, this was pure torture, "M-U-S-C-L-E!!!" After the class had ended Broly laid nearly motionless on the ground. He painted heavily as all of his muscles ached and burned. Soon Yukio walked over to him in her normal clothes.

"Hey." Yukio said with a smile, "Wasn't that fun?" Broly quickly shook his head no. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Now let's go, there's more stuff I need you to do with me." Broly was about ready to leave this planet. He got back up and went to the bathroom and got back in his pants and armor and pelt. He then left with Yukio. Yukio stretches her arms in the air, "Man! That was refreshing!" She smiled, she pulled a pocket notepad out of her bra and a pen from her pocket. She scratched off something on a list, "Good, now that we have my training out of the way we need to head to my group class."

"...Group class...?"

"Yes, it's me and a group of other mothers and we talk about how the past week has been."

"...is there any aerobics?"

"No."

"Okay."

She smiled. The two of them then came to a building. It wasn't long before they made their way to an empty gymnasium. "This is an old recreation center back when I was a teen. Now it's used for this." Broly looked at a table, it was full of refreshments. He then looked in the center of the room and saw several women sitting in a circle, most were Yukio's age and some were a bit older. Yukio waved at them, "Come on, there's a couple empty seats." She took Broly's hand and they went and sat down. A woman smiled at Yukio.

"Who's this?"

"This, Tamara. Is my daughters boyfriend."

"Oh really? Ina finally has a boyfriend?" Another woman asked, Yukio nodded and smiled.

"Yep! He's pretty much part of the family!" Yukio said, "Oh! Speaking of family! Mine is going to get a little bigger in about...9 months." The women gasped,

"You're pregnant?!" Tamara asked with a smile, Yukio nodded.

"Yep." Suddenly je group session had begun. Broly felt a little uncomfortable hearing all of these women's stories about their personal lives. But at least he knew to go over to Sarah's house if he ever wanted to have a good barbecue meal. After an hour past everyone broke for refreshments.

"Can we go home now?" Broly asked Yukio, Yukio shook her head.

"No, there's still another half hour."

"...what..."

"Yep, my group sessions are an hour and a half, and we break for snacks after an hour."

"..." Broly swallowed, "...okay..."

Ina walked out of the school doors with Annie at her side. "Was it just me or was history class boring?" Ina asked,

"History class is always boring." Annie said,

"Yeah, but that substitue just droned on."

"Yeah." Annie smiles at Ina, they then got to Ina's car. Annie whistled, "Wow...so how much is it to get adopted into your family?" Ina laughed.

"Yeah, it's pretty sweet. It's also a hybrid and can run on electricity."

"Wow." Annie opened the passenger seat and sat down. She then sank into the seat and her face met the dashboard. "Wow...it's a low rider."

"No." Ina laughed, she then went to Annie, "That's just where Broly sits. He's so tall so we lower the seat." Ina then raised the seat for Annie. "Better?"

"Yeah, much better."

"Alright." Ina then walked to the driver's seat. Annie shut the door, Ina got in and closed the door, "Don't forget your seatbelt."

"Alright."

The girls strapped in and then headed towards the bowling alley. Once they got there Ina paid for their way in, they've ordered food and also got some sodas, and the two then sat at a table. "So, how many games do you want to play?"

"I was hoping we could mostly talk."

"That's fine. Talking is good. What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything is fine." Annie said with a smile, "Oh did you know that dolphins practice bisexuality and the males will have sex with males and females with females."

"...I did not, and I'm not getting that out of my head now." Ina then started to take a drink of her soda.

"And Hyena's practice oral sex." Ina chokes and then spit out some soda. Ina coughed.

"Excuse me..?" Ina asked looking at Annie.

"Yeah, for zoology we were looking at how different animals reproduce. I just found that to be interesting."

"I see..." Ina then took a napkin and wiped her mouth and then cleaned up her spit take. "Um..let's talk about something else." Ina sighed, she could now never watch the movies Dolphin Tale or Lion King the same way again. "So...what are your parents like?"

"Oh, they're super cool, my moms are some of the coolest people you'll meet."

"Moms?"

"Yeah, my parents are gay. Well, one of my moms is bisexual, and she got pregnant with me, then my dad died and she then found my other mom Nancy and they've been together ever since."

"Oh, I had no idea. Oh shit! Did I offend you when I talked about your mom and dad?"

"No no, you're fine. I sometimes say mom and dad around people I'm getting to know so they don't think I'm weird."

"You're not weird. I think it's cool you have gay parents."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my aunt is like the gayest woman I know."

Annie laughed, "That's nice."

"Yeah...she tried rubbing it off on me though."

"And?"

"...well," Ina bit her bottom lip, "I've..messed around with girls before."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's when I realized I was bisexual."

"You're bi?" Annie asked with a smile,

"Yeah, but my parents don't know."

"That's fine, it can be tough being LGBT."

"It can be." Ina said with a smile,

"Yeah...But when I told my moms I was gay they were happy. There was even a massive coming out party."

"Wait...you're gay?"

"Yeah."

"...oh shit...I had no clue! I'm sorry! I wanted to set you up with a guy and-"

Annie laughed, "You're fine."

"When did you know?"

"After Jason...when he happened I realized that I could never trust men again. I mean, yeah I trust a few of my guy friends..but I can't trust them the same way anymore you know? I don't even like being one on one with them in a room."

"I'm sorry." Ina said, "Well hey, I'm supportive of you. I think it's cool that you're gay."

"Thanks." Annie said with a smile, soon their pizza and french fries came over. "Yummy!" Annie said, Ina smiled.

"Yeah!" They then started eating. They spent the day getting to know each other. Little did they know that it went well into 7 P.M. "So tell me, if Jason didn't do that to you, would you still be gay?"

"I don't know..." Annie said scratching the back of her head, "Maybe, I might be bi, but not full on gay. I've always kind of liked girls. Mostly because I loved seeing how happy my mom was with Nancy."

"Totally." Soon Ina got a text on her phone, Ina looked at her phone. She had several texts and missed calls, "Shit!"

"What?"

"Um..i need to get home."

"What time is it?"

"A little past seven."

"Oh crap! I need to get home too!"

"Let's go!" The girls then got up and went to Ina's car. Ina then drove Annie home, they pulledninto Annie's driveway and they sat there for a moment. "Here you are!" Ina said with a laugh.

"Thanks Ina." Annie said with a smile, "I've had fun."

"Me too." Ina said looking over at Annie, Annie then looked back at Ina. Ina's eyes softened, Annie's cheeks became a rosie red. The two girls leaned into each other, Ina then placed her hand on the side of Annie's face and the two started kissing. Ina deepened the kiss and then added tongue, Annie then played back with her tongue. Annie then pulled away.

"Ina..." she said softly,

"Yeah...?"

"...I'm the one who put the love letter in your locker..."

"..." Ina smiled softly, "I was hoping it was you." They then went back to kissing. Ina then slid her hand down Annie's body and then she grabbed onto Annie's breast. Annie made a soft whimper, "Yours are so much bigger than mine and it's not fair..." Ina said with a small laugh.

"Well...if you want to come inside you can see them..."

"I'd love to...but I gotta get home..."

"Alright..."

"So...tomorrows Friday..."

"Yep..."

"Let's sleep over at your place and then you can show me~"

"Deal~" They then went back to kissing. Soon Ina's phone started to ring, they broke the kiss, "Damn it."

"Sorry," Ina then pulled out her phone and answered it, "Hello?"

"Ina where are you?"

"I'm with a friend daddy."

"Who?"

"My friend Annie, I'm just dropping her off."

"Alright," he paused, "And by the way, congrats on the engagement."

"Yeah..thanks for getting me the ring."

"Don't thank me, thank Broly tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, he spent the day with your mom And now he's passed out cold on the couch."

"Aww, poor baby."

"Alright, just come home."

"I will, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye Daddy." She then hung up and put her phone away. Ina sighed and leaned back, she then looked over at Annie. "I gotta go."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I've held you hostage."

"You're fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." Ina smiled, "...you're a fantastic kisser by the way."

"Thanks," she said with a smile, "You could use a little work though." Annie stuck out her tongue, Ina gasped insulted.

"Get out."

Annie laughed, "See ya!"

"Get out!"

"What are you gonna do if i don't?"

"Oh don't tempt me."

"I'm tempting you." The girls then went back to kissing. Ina then pulled away.

"Okay! Seriously! I need to go!"

"Okay, See ya!" Annie waves and then got out and walked up to her house and walked inside. Ina placed her hand on the corner of her lips. Did she cheat? And if so then why did it feel so good? She took a deep breath and then drove straight home. When she walked in the door she saw Broly laying face down on the couch asleep, she laughed softly and smiled.

"Silly boy." She walked over to him, she picked the blanket up off the floor and put it back on him. She then walked into the kitchen where her dad was cleaning up dinner, "Hey Daddy."

"Hey Princess, How was your friend?"

"She's super awesome. Speaking of which, can I spend the night at her house tomorrow night?"

"I don't see why not."

"Cool." She smiled, "Oh and...I'm going to Homecoming with her."

"Really?" He said a bit surprised, "I thought you hated dances."

"Yeah, she's just super nervous and shy and so I thought me and her would go as friends."

"Okay, what does she look like?"

"She's got red hair, she wears glasses, and she's a little bit chubby but it's like cute chubby. Like baby chubby."

"I see, well have fun."

"Yeah, What did you guys have for dinner?"

"We just had take out."

"Fun." Ina then looked at her dad. She remembered kissing Annie and the magic she felt. "Daddy...um...I need to tell you something..."

"What's up?"

"...Daddy I'm..." Ina pursed, she took a deep breath, "I'm bisexual." He then paused, "And...my friend Annie is gay. And before I dropped off me and her made out. And I'm going to Homecoming with her because I think...I may have...feelings for her." Crozz then turned around and looked her in the eyes, chills ran down Ina's spine. Crozz then gave a smile.

"Ina I already knew you were bisexual."

"...what..."

"Yeah," he said, "I've seen the way you used to act around Karen. It was either, you two were super close, or you were bisexual."

"Oh..." she blinked a few times, "Does mom know?"

"Oh yeah, she's the one who picked up on it."

"Does Brooclin know?"

"Brooclin was the one who confirmed it for us."

"Of course she did this whole thing reeks of Brooclin." Ina then smiled, "Well...I'm happy that you guys are so cool with it."

"Of course," He smiled.

"Thanks." Ina smiled, she then stopped when her mind suddenly went back to Dolphins. "Oh no...Annie and I are dolphins..." she said to herself.

"What was that?"

"Oh! Nothing! I'm gonna go shower!"

"Okay." She then started to leave, "Ina." She turned her head and looked at him, he smiled at her, "Thanks for coming out to me." Ina smiled and then walked off. She went upstairs to her room, she took her clothes off and then went to the bathroom connected to her room and started the shower. Once the water was warm she got in and started to clean herself off. She grabbed her shampoo and conditioner and started to scrub it into her hair. She washed out her hair and then turned the shower off. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She walked back into her room and sat down at her desk with the mirror, she grabbed some Q-Tips and started to clean out her ears. Afterwards she took a brush and started to brush out any knots in her hair. She finished and then started to get dressed for bed, she checked the time it was only a little after 7:45. She then walked up to her parents room, she knocked and walked in.

"Mom?"

"What's up sweetie?" Yukio asked looking over at her from the bed,

"Um...i wanted to tell you something."

"What's up?"

"Well...I told dad, so I figured I'd tell you too." She smiled, "I'm bisexual...and I'm going to Homecoming with a girl friend of mine who's gay."

"Awww how sweet, and I already knew you were bisexual."

"I know, dad told me the story."

"Well I'm glad you're going to Homecoming."

"Yeah...so I was wondering...would you want to go dress shopping with me this weekend?"

"Sure! That sounds like fun!"

"Cool." Ina smiled, "Mom...um...can I ask you something else?"

"Sure."

"Okay..." Ina then closed the door, she then walked out her mom's beside and sat down, "...I think I have feelings for my friend Annie, and I really feel something...before I dropped her off me and her made out and I knew in my mind it was wrong because I have Broly, but at the same time...I loved it, it didn't feel wrong and I want to be with both of them. Is there something wrong with me?"

"No," Yukio said, "A mother in my group was talking about this in my group session today. Her daughter is bisexual and she has what's called a polyamorous relationship. It's where she is in a consensual relationship with both a boy and a girl."

"...is that what I want...?"

"I don't know, maybe, but whatever it is I still love you all the same." Yukio said with a smile, Ina smiled back, "By the way, Broly went with me to my aerobics class."

"So that's why he's passed out on the couch downstairs." Ina said with a laugh, "Poor baby."

"But hey, he was rather majestic when he did it, he seemed to hit every move perfectly."

"That's hilarious, I wish I could have seen it."

"So...this girl, tell me about her."

"Annie? She's honestly the cutest." Ina said sitting with her legs crossed, "She's super cute, she's got red hair, and she wears glasses, she also is really into science and technology. Ummm...she likes the same pizza as me, she's also vegetarian. She's also a little bit chubby, but it's super cute though. She likes almost the same music as me, oh and she's in choir and orchestra. She plays a violin."

"That's nice."

"She's also the best kisser on the planet. Oh, and I asked dad and he says it's fine, so I'm spending the night at her house tomorrow."

"Sounds like fun, the last time you spent the night at someone house was last year at Karen's house."

"Yeah."

"What are her parents like?"

"They're both girls, her parents are gay."

"That's nice." Yukio said with a smile, Ina then smiled and blushed.

"She Um...she also gave me a love letter in my locker today."

"Awww, how sweet, I never got a love letter when I went to high school. The closest thing I got was a coupon in the mail for an ice cream place."

Ina laughed, "Of course."

"I wouldn't mind meeting this girl some time."

"Maybe you will."

"Do you have any pictures of her?"

"Yeah, I've got a few pictures of me and her when we were hanging out. I can send them to you."

"Okay." She smiled, "Did you know that I'm bisexual too?"

"WHAT?!?!!" Ina said as her jaw dropped, her mom nodded.

"Yep, before I dated your date I was with this girl named Evelyn."

"Was it serious?"

"It lasted 12 months before she broke up with me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, but I'm glad she did because now I'm married to your father."

"Yeah." Ina smiled, "Happily...or?"

"I don't know, sometimes happily, but sometimes he just does things that make me want to go back to Evelyn."

"Like what?"

"When you were two he tried to get you to go Super Saiyan, so he taught you how to scream. You didn't scream however you just stuck out your tongue and made a cute noise." She then thought for a minute, "When we gave you your first bath in your little baby tub he dropped our camera in your water and ruined the camera."

"Oof." Ina smiled, "Any other embarrassing stories?" Ina asked moving closer to her mom.

"Oh honey, we are just scratching the surface."

"Oh boy." She smiled. The mother told the daughter many embarrassing stories about her husband. Many made Ina laugh hysterically others not as much. Soon it came close to 9:00 and Ina finally leaned in for one last question. "Okay Mom, one last thing."

"What's up?"

"How was dad in bed?"

"..." she paused, "Well...the first couple of times were uneventful."

"Why?"

"Let's just say he was stressed."

"He has a hard time getting hard?" She whispered as her jaw dropped again, Yukio nodded.

"Oh yes," she smiled, "And it was worse because you could obviously tell he was a virgin."

"Oh my god..."

"Don't tell him I told you this...but..." she then leaned into Ina's ear, "We've been married 17 years and he still can't get my bra off." Ina snorted and then she fell onto her back laughing. She laughed so hard she started crying, "Ina it's not that funny..."

"You're right...it's hilarious!!" Ina continued to laugh, she then grabbed her side, "Ow...Ow!!" She then kept laughing. She bit her bottom lip and then cracked up again.

"Ina calm down, Jesus Christ..." Ina laughed for a solid five minutes before she had a coughing fit and then stopped when she was about to pass out. She then rolled onto her back and started to calm down her breathing. "I think you should head to bed now."

"Yeah, I agree." Ina said as she then got onto her feet, she grasped her now cramping side, she looked at her mom and smiled, Yukio smiled back. Ina then walked downstairs to her room passing her dad on the way down, "Night Daddy~" she sang as she turned and went into her room, Crozz looked back.

"Did I miss something?" He thought.

Ina snickered and walked over to her bed, somehow Broly has mustered enough energy to walk upstairs and lay down in bed, which made Ina happy. She climbed in bed and then laid next to him and fell asleep cuddled into his chest. The next morning Ina was shaken awake by Broly. Ina woke up and then looked upa t him, "Hey..." she said softly.

"Hide me."

"What...?" She yawned, "Broly what time is it...?"

"It's a little after six."

"Broly...I wake up around seven on school days..." she rolled over and closed her eyes and yanked the blanket over her head.

"Help me. I don't want to spend another day with your mom."

"Aerobics isn't that bad...go away..."

"It's not that." He paused, "Well Yeah, it's mostly that but...she's weird."

"Yeah...she is..."

"Her group session is strange."

"She only has that once a week..."

"After that we went to the old folks home to do public service, they couldn't stop punching my cheeks and saying how much of a good boy I was."

"Old people do that..."

"After that we went to an office building and sat in a line for two hours. After that we did something at the front that took thirty seconds."

"...mmmm..."

"She wouldn't stop playing with my hair whenever we would go and sit down."

"...I'm not sleeping in today am I..." Ina then slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Listen Broly...I love you to pieces...but just tell her no, you're like three times her size anyways..."

"She said she's the strongest in your family. So I have no clue how strong that makes her compared to me."

"She's only a Super Saiyan 4..."

"What's Super Saiyan 4?"

Ina sighed, "Just...stay in my room...if she comes in just hide in my closet and shut the doors..." she yawned and leaned on her hand. She then slowly drifted off to sleep again before her hand moved and she fell, Ina quickly sat up and opened her eyes a little wider. "Hey...can I ask you something...?"

"What is it?"

"Can we have a polynomial relationship...?" Ina asked, she was too tired to even care if she had said the word polyamorous correctly.

"What's that?"

"It's where I'm with you-" she yawned, "And I'm also with someone else..."

"I don't understand." He said, he then thought for a minute, "Will it make you happy?"

"Yep..." she said about ready to faceplant into the bed asleep.

"Then sure."

"Cool..." she looked into his eyes, "Now let me sleep another hour or else I will make sure my mom spends a REALLY long day with you..." Chills ran down Broly's spine. He nodded, Ina then laid back down and went back to sleep. Ina then woke up later at 7 and then she got ready and went to school. The school day came and went. Ina got home and started to pack a duffel bag for her sleepover tonight. After a few hours Ina then headed over to Annie's house. Ina arrived and got out of her car and walked up to the door and knocked. Soon Annie answered.

"Hey Annie!"

"Hi Ina." Annie said with a smile, "You look amazing."

"You too, can I come in?"

"Of course." Annie then let Ina inside, Ina looked around and smiled.

"Wow, nice house." Ina said with a smile,

"Thanks, both my moms work at this nice office building."

"That's cool,"

"Come with me, my room is in the basement."

"Yeah okay." Ina followed Annie downstairs, Annie flicked on the light, there was a couch and a TV with lots of DVDs around it. Annie took Ina down the hall to Annie's room, "Wow..." Annie's room matches the dress she was currently wearing, it was a navy blue with white polka dots all over it. She had a large queen sized bed, and she had Unicorn statues on her dresser. She had a walk in closet and purple carpet on the floor. "Your room is pretty cool."

"Thanks." Annie said, Ina set her bag down on the floor and then she turned and faced Annie.

"So what should we do first?"

"Well..." Annie thought for a minute, she then blushed heavily, "U-Um...want to pick up where we left off last night?" Ina paused, she thenbgave a soft smile.

"Sure." Ina then sat down on the bed and Annie came and sat next to her. The girls then started kissing.

"Ina...I like you..." Annie said in between kissing her, "I really...really like you...it's why I left you that letter..." she then pulled away, "It's why I asked you to Homecoming...and it's why I showed up at your door...the girls didn't want me to say thank you...I showed up of my own free will...I've seen you in the halls and I always thought you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen..." she then looked away, "But I know you wouldn't like a fat girl like me." Ina frowned.

"Annie, Annie look at me. Don't you dare say that you're fat. You are not fat! You're beautiful okay? Yeah, you're a little chubby, but it's really cute. It's like baby chubby, not like super super super fat." Ina took Annie's hand, "You aren't fat Annie okay? I think you're beautiful." Ina then blushed, "Annie...I want to get to know you more but..." Ina then bit her bottom lip, "I think I like you too." Annie then looked at Ina, Annie removed her glasses and put them aside and the girls went back to kissing. Ina then added tongue and Annie played back. Ina then reached around Annie's back and undid her zipper.

"W-Wait...what are you doing...?"

"I thought you wanted to pick up where we left off."

"I do...I just..." she sighed, "I'm self conscious of my body is all...no one has ever seen me naked before..."

"It's okay, I won't judge." Ina smiled, "Here, I'll take off my clothes first." Ina stood up, she undid her jeans, "You know...I was so excited for this sleep over..." she then removed her jeans and Annie blushed wildly, "That I forgot to wear panties..." she then removed her shirt, "I also didn't wear a bra~" she then walked over to Annie and sat back down and continued to kiss Annie, Ina was able to removed the top of Annie's dress. Ina smiled down at Annie's breasts, Annie wore a black bra, "How big are they?"

"Um..." she swallowed, "36DD..."

"Wow..." Ina smiled, "That's okay, that's nothing to be ashamed of."

"You?"

"36C."

"Lucky." Annie smiled, "Did your parents let you get nipple piercings?"

"My parents don't even know, I got them for my 15th birthday with my Aunt Bula. It's kind of my biggest secret from them."

"Did it hurt?"

"It did for a little bit, but now I'm fine."

"Okay." The girls then smiled at each other and went back to kissing. An hour or so Ina and Annie both laid under the comforter of Annie's bed. Ina was completely breathless, "What's wrong?" Annie asked,

"Don't tell Broly..." she caught her breath and swallowed and then looked at Annie, "But that was my first orgasm." Annie smiles.

"Mine too."

Ina then rolled onto her side and face Annie, "So...I've been thinking..."

"About what?" Annie asked turning to face Ina,

"...I like you Annie...I do...you make me so so happy, when we first kissed I felt magic. It's the same magic I feel with Broly. Anyways...Broly is okay with it, but I think we should have a relationship..it's a..." Ina thumped on her forehead, "Polygram...polygonal..."

"Polyamorous relationship?" Annie asked with a laugh,

"Yeah! That!"

Annie giggles, she thought for a minute, "Are you asking me out?"

"Yeah...I guess in a way...I am."

"Why?"

"I like you."

"I like you more." Annie said with a smile, Ina rolled her eyes.

"Let's not get into that." Both girls left, "So how about it...? Want to...Um...yeah..."

"Want to what?"

"Be in a relationship with me?"

Annie smiles, "Yeah."

"Cool." Ina smiled back, the girls then kissed each other. "What time is it?"

"It's almost seven, my moms will be getting home soon."

"That sounds awesome, I'd love to meet them!"

"Cool, then we better get dressed."

"Yeah," Ina then got up from Annie's bed and started to get dressed. Annie smiled.

"Cute butt by the way."

Ina blushed and quickly spun around and stuck out her tongue, Annie just laughed. Annie then got up and started to get dressed too, "Annie...can I ask you something..?"

"Sure."

"...why me...?"

"What do you mean?"

"...why do you like me...? I mean I'm not even the prettiest girl in the school..."

"Ina..." Annie put her bra on followed by a shirt, she then got some leggings on and walked over to Ina who was just wearing a bra and some panties that she had packed. "Ina...you're the most beautiful girl in the world. You're so kind to everyone you meet and you're super funny, when I got to know you at the bowling alley I knew you were the one for me. You're everything I've ever wanted in a girlfriend. You're completely non judgmental and you don't let anyone tell you what to do." Ina looked down at Annie and sighed.

"I guess you're right...I just don't know why you and Broly even bother with me at times." She said reaching her bag and pulling out a skirt, she put the skirt on followed by her sweater.

"We just have a good taste in girls is all." Annie smiles, "Have you seen my glasses?" Annie asked,

"Um..." Ina looked around, "Here they are." She then bent over and picked Annie's glasses off the floor, "Here you go."

"Thank you." Annie smiled and cleaned them off with her shirt before she put them on. Ina looked at Annie.

"Wait..."

"Wait what?"

"Have you always had cute bangs?"

"No! They literally came in last night!"

"They're so cute! You should curl them."

"Maybe some day." Annie said with a smile,

"They're so cute."

"Thanks," Annie smiles, "Come on, let's gonupstairs." Ina nodded, the girls walked upstairs and Nancy was already home. Nancy was tall and thin and had blonde hair. "Hey mom!" Annie said with a smile, Nancy turned and faced Annie.

"Hi sweetie, who's your friend?"

"Oh, mom, this is Ina, she's staying the night. I told you about her last night."

"Nice to meet you Ina." Nancy said getting up and walking over to Ina, she then pulled Ina into a hug.

"Woah! Okay! We're hugging now!" Ina said with a laugh,

"Yep, you'll have to live with the fact that I'm a hugger." Nancy said with a smile, Ina smiled back.

"I'm okay with that."

"You must be really special if you're spending the night."

"Yeah," Ina said, she looked over at Annie and smiled, "I'm Annie's girlfriend." Nancy gasped,

"Awwwww," Nancy then looked to Annie, "Swetheart, you didn't tell me your girlfriend was so cute!"

"She wasn't my girlfriend until a couple minutes ago." Annie said with a smile. Nancy then looked back to Ina.

"Well welcome to the family." Nancy said with a smile, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm starving." Ina said placing her hands on her stomach.

"Good, because my wife is going to make Spaghetti and Bratwursts tonight."

"Spaghetti and Bratwursts?" Ina said looking to Annie in confusion, Annie smiled.

"Well, that's our favorite meal. My mom made it one day because when our German neighbors moved in they gave us a bunch of Bratwursts as a gift when we invited them over for dinner one night. Anyways, the night after that we made Soaghetti and we didn't have any meatballs so my mom cut up the Bratwursts and put them in the Spaghetti, and since then we've loved it."

"I see." Ina said, "Aren't you vegetarian?"

"Yeah...well...it's complicated." Annie said with a laugh, Nancy laughed too.

"She tells us she's going vegetarian but when my wife starts making Spaghetti Annie makes sure my wife throws in the Bratwursts." Nancy said, Ina laughed too.

"I'm not that much of a meat eater myself, I'll eat seafood and the occasional hamburger or hot dog." Ina said,

"Trust me, you're going to love this."

"Well I'm always open to try new things." Ina said with a smile,

"Oh! Mom! Ina and I like the same kind of pizza as me!" Annie said, Nancy smiles.

"That's good, now we know you aren't the only weird one in our family." Nancy said, Annie just rolled her eyes and said.

"Not as weird as you, you put Marshmallows, and whipped cream and sprinkles in your coffee."

Ina snickered, "Whipped cream, marshmallows, and sprinkles in coffee huh?"

"Yeah," Nancy said, "But my wife is probably the weirdest. When we were first married she put soy sauce on EVERYTHING."

"That's gross." Ina said with a laugh,

"Yep, but now she drinks a mixture of coffee and soda."

"Eww." Ina said as her face twisted.

"It's just as gross as it sounds." Soon the door leading to the garage opened. "Oh! She's home!" Nancy said, Ina turned around, Annie's mom walked in. She was just a little taller than Annie, like Annie she had dark red hair. Her mom was tall and thin and had prosthetic arm, the arm looked like a normal arm, it was cased in some sort of jell, Ina kind of frowned at that. What happened? "Welcome home dear!" Nancy said walking over to her, she smiled and kissed her wife. Soon Annie's mom saw Ina, and she smiled.

"You must be Ina, Annie has said so much about you."

"Yeah, you're her mom I'm guessing."

She nodded, "Yea, I'm Cadence." She then held out her arm, Ina shook Cadence's hand. Ina looked back at the prosthetic.

"Um...no offense, but...what happened to your arm? I'm just curious." Cadence smiled,

"That's okay sweetie. I used to be in the Military. I served on the front line, but eventually got my arm blown off."

"Woah, no way, you were in the military?"

"Mhmm." Cadence nodded, "That's where I met Annie's dad, I was a private and he was a Sargent Major, he was put in charge of my platoon. Anyways...he and I shared a moment, and then we were deployed, we had each other's back. That's when he died was in the field, and it's when I lost my arm. By the time the medics looked over me I was pregnant with little Annie here."

"That's romantic but at the same time tragic I'm sorry for your loss." Ina said, Cadence smiled.

"You're fine."

"Do you have any pictures of him?"

"Yeah, I can dig into some of my old stuff."

"Cool," Ina said, "For now, I heard you were making Spaghetti and Bratwursts?"

"What? No, I thought we agreed on takeout." Cadence said looking to Nancy, Nancy just smiled and gave an innocent shrug. Cadence just laughed, "Alright, I'll start making it." Cadence and Nancy then walked past them and into the kitchen. Ina then looked to Annie.

"Annie!"

"What?" Annie respond,

"You didn't tell me your mom was a bad ass!"

"I didn't think it mattered?"

"It does matter! Your mom was in the military! Isn't that freaking cool?!"

"Yeah I guess."

"You guess?! That's freaking amazing!"

"Why are you talking loudly?"

"Because your mom is cool!"

"Yeah? So? What if I wanted a normal mom?" She then walked into the living room, Ina pursed.

"Wait," Ina then walked into the living room with Annie. They sat down on the couch, "You don't like that your mom was in the military?"

"Not really."

"So it's not cool that she served for us?"

"No, it's cool. It's just..." she sighed, "i want a normal mom...one that wasn't in the military, and one that just lived a normal life."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"What?"

"Normal is boring." Ina said with a smile, "I mean look at your mom, she's freaking amazing! And Nancy is super awesome too! You're lucky to have them as your parents. You don't need to be normal." Annie sighed, Ina smiled at her, "So come on, I'm having a fun time here with you and I love your parents, so can you try not to make it all depressing?"

"Hmmm..." Annie smiled, "I don't know, I might need some convincing." She said pointing to her cheek, Ina just rolled her eyes, she grabbed Annie and kissed her right on the lips.

"There, now stop being depressing!" Ina smiled and got up and walked to the kitchen, "Cadence, Nancy, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Oh, no you're fine sweetie." Nancy said with a smile,

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you and Annie go have fun."

"Okay," Ina smiled and then walked back to the living room, Annie was sitting on the couch with her head laid against the back of the couch, "You okay?"

"Just a little stiff, today was stressful."

"Need me to help?" Ina asked sitting next to her, "My dad taught me how to give an awesome massage."

"I don't know, I've just got this stress in my neck and a knot in my back."

"Here, let me see." Ina said with a smile, Annie then leaned forward. Ina ran her hand up and down Annie's back, "Oh yeah, I feel it right here." Ina then started to massage Annie's back, Annie let out a massive sigh of pleasure.

"Oh my god, your hands are like magic."

"Right?" Ina smiled, "I love the shade of red your hair is, it's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I once tried to dye my hair red, but my hair doesn't do dye so it all came out." Once Ina finished with Annie's back she then moved to Annie's neck, "Wow, you're really stressed up here. You must've had this for a month now." Ina said starting to massage it.

"Yeah...it's just school."

"Yeah, school is super stressful."

"Mhmm..."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah...just thinking about school..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Annie."

"...it's just these girls, don't worry about it..."

"Our girls?"

"No, just other girls..."

"What other girls?" Annie sighed, "Annie, tell me what other girls."

"Those really popular ones...they wear red jackets."

"The Scarlett sisters?!"

"Yep...I share gym with all three of them...they took one look at me in the locker room and..."

"Hey! Don't say it okay!" Ina got off the couch and looked Annie in her tearful eyes, "Hey, look at me, did they call you fat?" Annie nodded, "Don't listen to them Annie, the Scarlett Sisters arent even all that cool. They have no respect for other people other than themselves." Ina then smiled, "But guess what? I've got some heavy beef on them."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah," she said with a nod, "The three of them were in a porno with some guy that was 32."

"What?!"

"Yeah," She said with a nod, "They're 17 so they're underage, so legally it's child pornography. It's on a public site and everything!"

"And you haven't come out about it?"

"Nope, I was waiting until I could get more on them."

"Wait...how do you know this...?"

"Karen told me after she found out Freshman year. She showed me the video and everything. Plus! Their dad is on tinder."

"What?!"

"Yeah. And he's married."

"What?!"

"Oh yeah," Ina said, "But I'm gonna Wait, And when they think they're all high and mighty I'm gonna take them down."

"Please do."

"I will." It wasn't long before the girls were called to dinner. And not long after that Ina and Annie were downstairs both cuddled together under a blanket watching a movie. When the movie was over the girls were getting ready for bed in Annie's room. Ina smiled as she got dressed, Annie took notice of this.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothin" Ina said as she bit her lip,

"No, what is it?"

"I'm just..." She smiled and turned and grabbed Annie and kissed her passionately.

"Mmmm~"

"I...I never thought I could be happy with someone...I'm so so happy when I'm with you Annie, you literally are the kindest and most beautiful girl I've ever met, and...I'm just happy." She said with a smile, Annie smiles back.

"Well you're pretty cool too."

"Yeah." She smiled, "And Um...yes."

"Yes What?"

"Yes I will go to Homecoming with you." She said, "But not as your friend...as your girlfriend." Annie smiled and then hugged Ina, Ina amsiled and hugged her back. The girls got ready for bed and they then climbed in bed together.

"Ina,"

"Yes Annie?"

"When was the last time you shaved?" Annie asked wrapping her arm around Ina, Ina then cuddled into Annie.

"I shaved my legs just recently."

"...I um...I wasn't talking about your legs."

Ina suddenly blushed, she quickly covered her crotch and she looked down embarrassed, "I...I'm sorry...I didn't know it was an issue...I never thought I'd ever have sex so..."

"No, you're fine, it's just..."

"Just what...? Does it bother you...?"

"A little bit...but it's fine."

"No..." Ina then quickly turned around hiding her face from embarrassment, she almost started crying.

"No, Ina," Annie sighed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I..." Annie then wrapped her arms around Ina and cuddled her from the back, "I'm sorry okay? Let's just forget any of this happened."

"Okay..."

"I'm sorry I brought it up, I shouldn't have pushed any of personal preferences on you. I'm sorry." She then kissed Ina's neck, Ina sighed, she then rolled back over and held Annie close.

"...I'm sorry...I'll shave when I get home tomorrow..."

"You don't have too."

"No...I want too it'll make you happy..."

"Okay." Annie then looked at Ina, Ina looked back at Annie, they then started kissing. Annie trailed her hand up Ina's body up her shirt and grabbed her breast softly, "You wear bras to bed...?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, Why?"

"No reason, I just thought I was the only one who did that." Annie smiled and Ina smiled back. They then went back to kissing, they made quick love, and after that they fell asleep one ach others arms.


	8. Chapter 8

After spending most of the day with Annie, Ina eventually went home. She walked inside, "I'm home!" She called to the house, it was empty and she got no response. She then walked upstairs to her bedroom, she placed her bag on her bed and then she laid down. She then heard knocking, she looked around, the knocking came again. She then heard that the knocking was coming from her closet. She walked over to the closet and opened it to see Broly wedged inside. She laughed, "What are you doing in here?"

"Hiding from your mom. I got stuck."

"Come here," she grabbed onto his hand, she then pulled as hard as she could and eventually she pulled Broly out of the closet, "There you go!"

"Thank you!" He then quickly rushed to the bathroom and closed the door. She laughed.

"Have you been in there since yesterday?"

"Yes, I thought you would have helped me out." Soon the toilet flushes and Broly comes out of the bathroom.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry, I had a sleep over." She smiled, "You must be hungry, come on I'll go make you some food."

"Thanks."

Ina then took Broly downstairs to the kitchen. Ina opened the fridge and looked around, "We've got more bacon, what some?"

"Anything is good."

"Alright," she took out the bacon and then she got out a pan and put it on the stove and turned the stove on.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." Ina said with a smile, she put the bacon on the counter and then wrapped her arms around him resting her head on his chest. He then hugged her back. Once the stove was warm Ina started to cook some bacon, "At least you didn't have to spend the day with my mom again."

"That's true."

"I'm sorry you had to stay locked up for the night."

"It's fine. It was comforting in certain ways."

"I see." Ina smiled, "So, want to go out and do something to do?"

"Like what?"

"Anything really, what are you in the mood for?"

"Right now I'm just hungry."

"Alright." Ina smiled, Broly then grabbed a pice of cooked bacon off the pan and ate it. Ina giggles, "You love doing that don't you?" He shrugged, after a while he grabbed another piece and ate it. After Ina had fed Broly the whole package of bacon, a specially ordered six foot sub, and a whole box of pop tarts, Broly finally sat on the couch satisfied. Ina then came and sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder.

"I found out something interesting from your mother the other day."

"What is it?"

"You name, Ina, it's actually a nickname."

"What?" Ina asked looking up at him, "No it's not."

"Your mom told me it was. She said Ina is a nickname for Christina."

"No it's not..." Ina said, she was now confused. She spent her whole life as Ina, "I would know if my name was really Christina or not."

"Your mom said it was short for Christina."

"What...?" Ina then took out her phone and called her mom.

"Hello?" Her mom answered,

"Mom. Broly tells me you've been keeping things from me."

"Like what?"

"My name is actually Christina."

"Yes, And?"

"I thought it was just Ina!"

"No, it's Christina, it says so on your birth certificate. Ina is just your nickname."

"UM!" She said loudly, "WHY?! Why was I not told about this?!"

"I thought I had your dad tell you."

"Dad didn't tell me anything!"

"Ah, that explains it. Well...surprise!"

Ina groaned, "Great! I've been living a lie for 16 years!"

"Look sweetie, I've got to go, I'm about to go in for an interview."

"Okay..."

"I love you!"

"Mhmm." Ina then hung up and put her phone away, "FREAKING CHRISTINA?!" Broly jumped a bit, "THIS WHOLE TIME MY NAME HAS BEEN CHRISTINA?!"

"...was I not supposed to tell you?"

"No! You're fine! I just!" Ina groaned, "Sorry." She slumped back into the couch, "I thought my name was a Saiyan name."

"Me too, it sounds like one."

"Right?! It sounds like it's taken from Spinach! The three middle letters from the word Spinach! But nope! I mean even Brooclin's name sounds like a Saiyan name! It's Broccoli just with an extra O and an N and the letters are rearranged!"

"Saiyans aren't named after Vegetables."

"Yes they are."

"No."

"Yes." Ina said, "Your name comes from Broccoli." Broly blinked a few times before he finally made the connection.

"Lies."

"No, look there's Kakarot, which is taken from Carrot. Vegeta is the first couple letters of Vegetables." She said, Broly's mind was clearly being blown, was his whole life a lie?

"What about my dad? Paragus can't be a vegetable."

"Asparagus." Ina said, "Then my grandfather Raditz is named after a Radish." Broly felt the sudden urge to cry. This whole time he thought his name was bad ass and struck fear into the hearts of men. But no. Instead he was named after a disgusting green vegetable. Ina sighed and then leaned on Broly's shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired." She said, "Annie and I barely got any sleep last night."

"What did you do all night?"

Ina blushed heavily, "Oh...um...girl stuff:"

"Makes sense."

"Oh hey, my mom is taking me dress shopping today, want to go with us?"

"...will I have to do aerobics again...?"

"No, we're just shopping for a dress."

"If that's all then I suppose I could come too."

"Cool." She smiled, "Do you think I'd look good in blue?"

"Don't you have a blue dress?"

"I don't think so."

"You do, you wore it to the party that one night."

"Oh yeah." She said suddenly remembering, "What about green?"

"Isn't green my color?"

"Fine then, what about red?"

"Why red?"

Ina sighed, she wasn't getting anywhere with him. "I'm gonna wear black."

"Black wouldn't look good on you."

She growled, "Fine! What color do you suggest I wear?!"

"Yellow."

"Ew, no, Yellow doesn't look good on anyone."

"Gray."

"No..."

"Turquoise."

"Okay, something that's not an ugly color!"

"Purple."

"Purple?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Hm," she thought about it for a while, "Yeah, Purple sounds nice." He then smiled. Suddenly Broly winced and placed his hand on the side of his head. He growled in pain, "Hey, what's wrong?" He held out his hand and stopped her.

"I'm fine...just tired." He then got up and went upstairs to Ina's room. He laid down on her bed and closed his eyes. As he did a piece of his memory came back to him.

* * *

Goku and Broly were training on Planet Vampa. Broly then struck Goku sending him flying, Goku caught himself and landed on his feet. "Whew man, you're pretty strong Broly." Goku said with a smirk, Broly smiled and got in a stance to fight again. The two saiyans charged when suddenly,

"BROLY!" Broly froze, he turned towards the cave. Chirai. He then turned and ran to the cave, he opened the door to the house. Chirai stood in the middle of of the room holding tightly to a chair. Chirai held her large round stomach as she stood in a small puddle of liquid. Broly's eys widened, she looked up at him, "My water broke...the baby is coming!" Broly's eyes widened even further, he then turned and ran to get Goku. He grabbed Goku and brought him back to the small house Goku's eys widened.

"Oh man! I didn't think she was this close!" Goku looked to Broly, "Stay here with her! I will be back with doctors and nurses, I have no clue what instant transmission will do to her!" Broly nodded, Goku then placed his fingers on his forehead and vanished. Broly then took Chirai's hand and went and laid her on the bed, she started to breath heavily. Broly pulled up a chair and sat next to her. He frowned, he didn't like seeing her in this much pain. He held out his hand to her, she opened her eyes and looked over at him, she then took his hand and squeezed it tightly as she it out a painful scream. Lemo then walked in.

"Broly! What happened?! I heard Chirai scream!" Broly turned and looked at Lemo.

"Baby." Broly said, Lemo gasped.

"Really?! I didn't think she was so far along!" He ran outside and started to go through the storage looking for clean water. Soon Goku came back with Bulma, as well as some doctors and nurses. Broly growled at the new strangers.

"No, no, Broly they can help her!" Goku said standing between Broly and the doctors as Broly got up and walked over to them. Broly looked down at Goku, he then looked at the doctors, he didn't trust them. But he trusted Goku, who trusted them. "Come on, how about you and me go spar while Bulma and everyone else handles this okay?" Broly nods they then walked outside, Broly stopped in the doorway and turned and faced the doctors.

"Don't let her die." He said darkly before he left to go spar with Goku. Goku and Broly got pretty heated in battle, Broly even got full control of his Wrathful Form and was now battling Goku in that form. He roared and struck Goku in the chest sending Goku flying, and him nearly getting eaten by a Vampa Beast. All the while they fought Broly kept thinking of Chirai, he loved her more than anything and he didn't want anything to happen to her. It soon became night, Broly sat in front of the cave eating a Vampa Spider creature. Goku then walked out of the cave with a not so happy expression on his face. Goku sighed, Broly looked over at Goku, he tore off a leg from the spider and handed it to his friend. Goku shook his head.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." Goku sighed, he then sat down next to Broly, "Broly..." He looked at Broly, Broly just looked straight ahead. Tears formed in Broly's eyes.

"She's gone...isn't she...?" Broly said softly, Goku sighed.

"Yeah...I'm sorry..."

"The baby...is it...?"

"Yeah...you had a son..." he sighed, "They tried everything they could to save them Broly. Chirai...she was sick before she gave birth, then the atmosphere of the planet made it worse. Then heatstroke took the both of them, we tried everything." He went to place his hand on Broly's shoulder, Broly growled and pulled his hsoulder away. Goku sighed, "Look man, I'm really sorry...I'm sure this is not how you wanted today to go. But listen it wasn't-"

"GRRAAAAGH!" He screamed and smashed the spider into the ground, "WHY DOES EVERYTHING I LOVE DIE?!" Broly then flew off clear to the other side of the planet. Goku sighed, he scratched the back of his head.

* * *

Broly then woke up hours later. His old memories flooded to hiss head, he closed his eyes and groaned from discomfort. He grit his teeth as tears formed in his eyes. Soon Ina came upstairs and saw him, "Hey," she said, "You okay?" She walked over to the bed and sat down, "you've been asleep for hours, and normally you rush downstairs at the smell of dinner." She looked at him and saw he was silently crying, "Broly what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"It's nothing!" He said through grit teeth, "Go away!" Ina sighed. She realized he was probably remembering something from his past, or maybe he was upset that Ina left him all alone yesterday. Either way she got up and then went back downstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

That next Sunday morning Broly woke up to voices downstairs. He rubbed his forehead and groaned. He sat up and then stretched his arms above his head, he looked next to him, Ina wasn't in bed. He got up, not bothering to put a shirt on, and he went downstairs. He came to the living room where Ina and her family were gathered, sitting in the chair was Turles, he had a suit and tie on with a Rose in his suit pocket. Standing next to him was Broly from the other dimension, he wore a black leather jacket, black jeans, brown boots, and a green v-neck shirt. Broly looked at his other dimensional counterpart with a glare. "Oh, Broly," Ina said, Broly then looked to Ina, "Come sit down, these are our new neighbors."

"Pleasure to meet you Broly." Turles said with a smirk as he crossed his legs. "This is my son Dark, my name is Turles."

"You...look like Kakarot." Broly said to Turles, Turles smiled.

"Yes, of course I do, I mean me and him are cousins after all."

"Come sit down." Ina said walking over to Broly, she took his hand and then sat him down on the couch. Meanwhile the two Broly's made eye contact with each other and glared. Yukio smiled.

"So Turles, where are you from again?"

"Ah, my son and I used to live in Japan. Everything was fine, until Dark's mother passed away. My son was purely heartbroken, as such he rarely says anything." Turles said, he smiled at Yukio, "After she died, we moved here, we lived from apartment to apartment until we settled with a nice house just up the street from this Capsule Corp. building."

"That's nice."

"Ina..." Broly said softly to her,

"Hm?" She said looking back him, "What's up?"

"I don't think these are nice guys..." he said softly to her again, she just smiled.

"I'm sure they're fine."

"I don't trust them...something seems...off." I a sighed, she took his hand and walked him into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" She asked folding her arms. He sighed, "Look, new neighbors take a while to get used too, but they seem like a nice couple of people."

"They're Saiyans."

"What makes you say that?"

"Can you not sense the energy coming off them?"

"No, I can't."

"The tall one...he seems familiar."

"Do you know him?"

"No." He scratched his head, "At least I don't think so."

Ina sighed, she rubbed her forehead. She then looked up into his eyes, "Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"are you okay? You seemed upset last night."

"I..." He paused, he then sighed, "I remembered something last night."

"What was it?"

"...my best friend...me and her were having a baby, anyways...the baby was coming and Kakarot and I were training." He then just froze, "...they didn't make it..."

"Who didn't make it?"

"Her and the baby...they both died..."

"I'm so sorry..." Ina then wrapped her arms around Broly and hugged him tightly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was sad, I didn't want you to worry about me." He said, "But I'm fine now."

Ina looked up at him, "Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yeah." He said petting the top of her head, "Lets go back to seeing your neighbors?" She nodded, she took his hand and they walked back into the living room. Turles And Broly Dark were just leaving. Broly glared at his counterpart, who only smirked at him in return.

"Thanks so much for having us over." Turles said,

"Of course," Yukio said in response, "Come back any time you'd like?"

"Will do." Turles turned and walked out the door followed by Broly Dark.

"Aren't they nice?" Yukio asked with a smile. Broly grit his teeth and his hair started to stand up on end. He clenched his fists tightly.

"Are you Alright?" Ina asked him, Broly ignored her. He then walked out the front door. Turles was gone but his other dimension counterpart stood in the middle of the street. Broly clenched his fists, Dark stood across from him.

"I've waited a long time to meet you," Broly Dark said, "Let me show you my real power." Broly Dark screamed and he suddenly transformed. His hair was spiked, it resembled a blue color, as did his eyes. Broly has never seen a transformation like this, but the color was too dark and the energy was too weak for Super Saiyan Blue. Broly smirked, he roared and then charged him. He threw a punch, Dark blocked and the two went flying. Dark pushed away and the two locked hands. Broly then jabbed Dark in the chest before he swung his leg and kicked Dark in the side. Broly Dark went flying, Broly raced after him. They raced far out to the sea, Broly Dark spun and threw a punch hitting Broly square in the face, Dark then whaled Broly twice in the stomach. Broly winced, he growled and his eyes turned yellow, Broly roared as his power started to increase. Broly Dark then charged Broly and punched him square in the face, Broly didn't budge, Dark's eyes widened. Broly gave a soft chuckle and a smirk, he grabbed Dark's arm, he made a green ki sphere with the palm of his hand, he then swung his arm and jammed the sphere into Dark's stomach. A massive green pillar of energy shot upwards swallowing Dark.

Broly Dark emerged from the explosion, he grit his teeth, he tore off his shirt and jacket. Broly Dark screamed and raised his power. His energy started to grow bigger and bigger. Broly Dark then roared and transformed, his hair was the normal Super Saiyan Color, his hair was now down to his calves. Super Saiyan 3. Dark charged Broly and punched him in the gut, Broly gasped and spit flew from his mouth, Broly Dark then vanished, Broly sensed Dark's energy behind him. Broly sounds around, "HRRRRRAAAAAGGHHHH!!!!!" Broly roared and shot a massive green beam from his mouth, Dark quickly moved, the beam shot past him and it landed directly in the heart of the city causing some of it to go up in a massive explosion. Broly's eyes widened. Dark smirked and he flew towards the city, Broly grit his teeth and he followed Dark. Broly eventually caught Dark, the two then crashed onto the roof of a building. Broly stood up, Dark punches Broly across the face, then twice in the gut. He then kicked Broly onto his back. Broly groaned in pain, Dark then ran and jumped on Broly and the two crashed into the building, it was an office building. People screamed, Broly looked at the different people, "Run! Get out of here!" Broly said to them, people then started to run. Dark roared and stomped on Broly sending Broly crashing through the next few levels. Broly then stood up, he knew he would have to go Super Saiyan, but he couldn't remember if he would lose control or not. Dark then crashed down to Broly's level. Dark gave a sick and twisted smirk, Broly roared and tackled Dark, the two then crashed into the bathroom. Broly threw Dark into a stall, he then kicked Dark in the head causing Dark's face to smash against the toilet and the toilet broke. Broly then grabbed the sink and broke it off before he broke it over Dark's head. Dark then quickly stood up and punched Broly in the gut, Broly gasped, Broly then grabbed Broly by the hair as Broly hunched over and he threw him out of the bathroom into the hall.

Broly groaned in pain as he rolled onto his hands and knees, Dark roared and then struck Broly on the back of his head with his knee. Broly grit his teeth, he then stood up. He roared and transformed into his Super Saiyan state, he then grabbed Dark by the throat, he threw him upwards into the ceiling, before he grabbed Dark by the face and slammed his face into the wall. Dark then tackled Broly and they crashed down into the street, they were then hit by a smi truck, the truck flipped, Broly quickly ran and caught the truck before it slammed down onto a woman and her child. He grit his teeth, the truck was extremely heavy, he lifted it above his head and the woman and her child ran to safety, Broly set the truck down, he jumped onto the truck and ripped the door off its hinges, he took out the truck driver and set him down. Dark then grabbed a manhole cover and it hit Broly in the back of the head. Broly groaned in pain, he wobbled back and forth as his vision became blurry. Broly shook his head, and turned around only to get Dark's fist in his face. Broly was sent flying, he crashed to the ground and grit his teeth. He stood up, Dark then hurled the semi truck at Broly, Broly then caught the truck, he grasped it firmly before he slammed it back down on Dark. Broly panted heavily. Broly then looked around, all the people were looking at him, he then froze when he picked a familiar face out of the crowd. "...Ina..." He said softly, Ina swallowed heavily. She then nodded at him letting him know that she was okay. Dark roared and an explosion of power sent the truck flying into the air before it exploded. Broly clenched his fists, he growled and started to walk towards Dark, Dark walked toward Broly, their walks turned to light hogs before they came to full on sprints. Broly then jumped and the two clashed. Broly threw his fists, Dark blocked each of them before he punched Broly and Broly flew off to the side. Broly then charged and jumped delivering his knee to Dark's face. Dark groaned and then he sent a punch to Broly's chest, Broly grabbed his fist and then he head butted Dark in the face. Dark was sent flying backwards and he crashed into a building. Broly then winced, he grit his teeth and grasped the sides of his head, he screamed and fell to his knees. He felt himself losing control, he tried to breathe as slowly as possible but nothing helped. He let out a soft growl of agony. He knew he needed to beat Dark, but he didn't want to lose control and kill everyone.

Suddenly a memory flashed to Broly's head. It was the first night after the battle with Gogeta. Broly sat outside munching on the leg of a spider. A yawn was heard, he turned his head and saw Chirai, she just woke up. "Hey," She said with a smile, her face then twisted in disgust, "Ew, you're still eating that?" He stopped mid-chew, he tore off a leg and offered it to her, she quickly covered her nose, "No thanks! I already ate." He shrugged and then started to eat it. She then sat next to him, "Man, what a crazy day amiright? Man, that Gogeta character is pretty strong." She looked to him, "But you're stronger."

"I nearly died..." he said softly before he took another bite.

"Yeah, you were just really tired, you were fighting all day right? I'm sure if you two fought at full strength then you would win." She said elbowing him softly, he growled and looked at her, she froze, "S-Sorry, didn't mean to offend you."

"Are you trying to fight me...?"

"N-No! I'm not trying to fight you I swear!" She said holding her hands up in surrender. He growled and then looked back to the moon, she looked up at him, "I'm sorry..." she said,

"Why?"

She sighed, "I took the remote to your collar...and smashed it..." she then looked forward, "If it wasn't for me...you wouldn't have lost control, and in turn...your dad wouldn't have died, and you wouldn't have been as close to death as you were."

"..." he paused, "It's...okay..." he said with a soft smile, "You were...looking out for me...I forgive you." She looked up at him, she saw he had on another collar.

"Wait...where did you get another one...?"

"I found it...in our old ship." He said, "My father had two...in case one broke..." he then picked up a remote from beside him and handed it to her, "If I lose control again...I want you to use it...to kill me..."

"WH-WHAT?!!?!!!! NO!!! I'M NOT GONNA DO THAT!!!!"

"Please..." he said, "It's the only way to keep you safe." He said, "I don't want you to get hurt..." She blushed lightly at that, he then moved it closer to her. She swallowed.

"How do you know...I won't just smash it again...?"

"You won't...I trust you." He smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Okay." She took the remote, "Honestly Broly...I don't see you as a monster," she said leaning back, "You're really a sweet person, you don't have to worry about losing control."

"...what if...I do?"

"Well..." she paused, "Think of your dad, or maybe Bah, just someone you love."

"Someone...I love...?" He paused, "Hmmm..." he looked forward, "...in that case...can I think of you?" Chirai's face turned bright red, she looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"U-Um..." She then looked forward, "S-Sure..."

Broly suddenly came back to reality, he gasped. He looked around at the streets, it was empty, he didn't know how long he had been like that. But it wasn't too long as Dark had stood up. Broly then looked over, he saw Ina, she had taken shelter in a car, "Ina...run!" Dark then charged Broly and punched him across the face, Broly grunted and he fell onto his side, he got to his hands and knees. Dark then kicked him in the gut flipping Broly onto his back, Dark then jammed his heel into Broly's collarbone, Broly grunted and grabbed Dark's foot. Dark grinned down at Broly. He held out his hand with an Omega Blaster charging, Broly's eyes widened. Soon a ki blast hit Dark in the side of the face. Dark growled and turned to his left.

"What the?!" Dark's eyes then widened. Standing there was something that caused him pain, the one thing he hated most. It was 5'9" and had black spikes hair and an orange combat gi. Dark grit his teeth and his hair started to raise.

"Hey you," Goku said cracking his neck, he was starting to look a bit old in the face, but he still looked the same overall, "Would you mind getting off my friend there?" Broly looked over and saw Goku, he smiled. Dark got off Broly. "Thanks. Now, I'd like to ask you to-"

"KAKAROT!!!!!" Dark roared and he charged Goku, Goku gave a quick smirk.

"Okay! That's a nope!" He quickly raised his forearm and blocked Dark's fist. Goku gave a chuckle, "Man you're strong!" Dark roared and continued to throw a flurry of punches towards Goku, Goku blocked each of them like it was nothing. He powered up to Super Saiyan God, he punched Dark twice across the face before performing a roundhouse kick sending Dark flying straight down the kick. Goku then threw a couple punches and got in a fighting stance, "Whewie!!! This is gonna be good!" Broly stood up and walked over to Goku. Goku looked at Broly, he smiled and waved. "Hey Broly! How've you been?!"

"I've been...better..." soon the air density changed. A massive burst of power shot towards them. Goku and Broly turned to where Dark was. Dark roared and powered up to Legendary Super Saiyan.

"Talk later, Kay?"

"Kay." Broly and Goku then turned to dark. They both screamed and struck a fighting pose. The battle was only just beginning.


	10. Chapter 10

Broly swung his fist at Dark, only to miss and have Goku come up behind him and knee Dark directly in the face. Dark stumbled backwards, he shook his h ead brushing off the attack, he then roared and charged Goku directly, Goku's eyes widened as he was suddenly struck in the face. Goku quickly dodge the next attack, before he spun around attempting to hit Dark on the side of the face. Dark blocked and then threw a punch, Broly grabbed his evil counterpart from behind, Dark roared and elbowed Broly in the face, Broly grit his teeth, Broly roared and then then lifted Dark in the air slightly before he bent over backwards and slammed dark's head into the ground. Broly then grabbed dark's ankle, he then pulled and swung his counterpart through the air before slamming him on the ground. Dark turned and shot Broly in the face with a large blast. Broly went flying backwards and he crashed into a building. Dark stood up and charged Goku, Goku then ran straight towards Dark, Goku lunged in the air and swung his fist downwards to strike Dark, Dark moved and sent an uppercut to Goku's body shooting Goku straight into the air. Broly's eraser cannon shot through the air and hit dark dead on. Broly stepped out of the building. He winced and held his side, he didn't have his armor on, and as a result, a metal rebar was stuck in his side. Ina's eyes widened and she ran from her hiding spot over to Broly, "Broly! Oh my god! Broly!"Broly grit his teeth.

"Ina...I told you to run..!"

"I know, I'm stubborn and didn't listen!" She looked at the rebar sticking out of his side, she winced, "This looks bad."

"Ina! Look out!" Broly then quickly moved in front of Ina and took a heavy blast from Dark, Broly let out a scream of pain and he fell to his knees. dark raced straight towards Broly. Broly's eyes widened, at the last second Goku came and delivered a kick across Dark's face and the two went flying into a nearby building. Broly sighed, he then stood up. Ina then came in front of him. Broly glared at her, he picked her up by the back of the shirt and he teleported back to her house, where he then set her down on the front porch. "Stay!"

"Broly no!" She said, he glared at her and grit his teeth. "F-Fine..." she paused, "At least...let me go get your armor." Ina ran inside, she went up to her room and grabbed Borly's armor before she ran back to him, she handed it too him. "Here.." She grabbed the rebar in his side, "This'll hurt..."Broly swallowed and nodded. Ina used all her strength as she slowly pulled it out of him, Broly winced, it hurt more coming out then it did going in. But once it was out he felt better. He picked up his armor and put it on. He then turned and flew back to the fight. Once Broly got there he had Dark in his sights, he flew straight at him and he delivered a massive and heavy punch to Dark's chest. Dark grunted in pain, Broly raored and delivered a combo of punches to Dark's face and body, he eventually had Dark cornered against a wall, Dark eventually reached up and grabbed Broly's wrists. Broly grit his teeth as Dark moved his hands away.

"Is that your best shot? Let me show you mine!" Dark headbutt Broly immensely hard, Broly grabbed his head and he stumbled backwards, his vision starting to blur. Dark struck Broly across the face, and then an uppercut to his gut. Once Broly was hunched over, Dark clasped his hands together and struck Broly's back causing Broly to crash onto the ground. Broly coughed and he got onto his hands and knees before Dark then placed his foot on the base of Broly's neck and pushed his head to the ground. Goku then charged Dark only to have dark reach out his hand and grab Goku by the throat. Goku choked and grabbed Dark's hand. Goku looked down, his nags covering his eyes, Goku dropped his arms and he gave a slight chuckle.

"Broly...heh heh...looks like this guy doesn't know who we is..." Goku then instantly powered up to Mastered Ultra Instinct, he then looked at Dark, "Let's show 'em!" Broly then powered up to Legendary Super Saiyan and smirked.

"Yeah!" Dark raised an eyebrow, suddenly Goku and Broly moved at incredible speeds and Dark was thrown into the air. Broly rushed at a high speed and started to pummel Dark before he vanished, Dark grit his teeth, Goku appeared infront of him. Dark started to throw punches, Goku smirked and started to effortlessly block and swat them away, Dark then placed his hand behind Goku's head and bent him over to knee cap him, Goku blocked Dark's knee cap with his hand, once Goku stood up straight again, he backhanded Dark twice across the face with is fist. Dark roared, and suddenly Broly came and kicked Dark in the face causing Dark to go flying, Broly and Goku glanced at each other and smirked. Dark roared and shot into the air, Broly and Goku started to run. Broly ran along the rooftops, and Goku ran on the ground, Goku then came between two buildings and wall jumped to the top of the building where Broly and Dark were. Goku charged Dark, Dark roared adn swung his fist, Goku then flipped up in the air going backwards, he moved to fast for Dark to see. Dark grit his teeth, suddenly hundreds of blows hit Dark all at once, Broly then charged his doppelganger and he uppercut Dark's chin before sending two solid blows to his body. Dark then punched Broly in the gut causing Broly to shoot backwards, Broly then came to a stop. Dark charged Broly, Dark nearly struck Broly before Broly moved his fist upwards hitting Dark in the chin. Dark shot straight into the air, Dark didn't even see what happened, Dark then looked above him as Goku came straight down, with a roar Goku then punched Dark in the face causing him to shoot straight down into the building. A green light shot up from the building and the building suddenly exploded ad Dark roared, massive ki shot into the air. Dark then screamed and massive green ki spheres shot in every direction. Goku and Broly moved out of the way of the attacks, and tried to block and destroy as much as they could. Broly looked to Goku, Goku smirked.

"Remember that move I taught you Broly?" Broly paused, he thought back to his time training with Goku. They were on Vampa, Goku and Broly were training, and due to his ultra Instinct Goku had the upper hand. "Hey Broly," Goku said, "Want me to teach you something?" Broly looked to Goku and paused, he nodded. Goku smirked, they both dropped to base form, "This is easily one of my most powerful moves, I honestly don't know why I don't use it more often."

"What's it...called?"

"It's called the Dragon Fist."

"Dragon Fist?"

"Yeah, it requires quite a bit of ki, but I'm sure you can handle it." After a few lessons Broly got it down. Broly then returned from his flashback. He looked to Goku. Broly nodded.

"Yeah, I member it. Do you really think it'll work?"

"Let's hope so." Goku said, "Otherwise, we may have to do the fusion dance." Broly blinked, chills ran up his spine as he remembered Gogeta. Gogeta scared the shit out of him and constantly gave him nightmares. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." Broly nodded. He then looked to Dark. Dark grit his teeth, he then roared and charged Broly. Broly glared, he then reeled his fist back, green ki flowed through it. Broly then lunged straight towards Dark. Broly roared and swung his fist forward. A massive Green Dragon with bright Red Eyes appeared around Broly's fist, the dragon roared, it flew forward towards Dark, the dragon the n made contact with dark, Dark screamed, Broly then planted his fist firmly in Dark's face. Ki shot everywhere, the sound barrier ruptured from the impact. Broly swung his fist and Dark was sent flying, crashing through several buildings before he finally landed. Broly panted heavily. Soon the spot where Dark landed erupted in a giant overwhelming explosion of ki. Broly and Goku covered their eyes. Dark's roar echoed through the whole city. He then appeared in front of Goku and Broly. Goku's eyes widened at Dark's state. "Wh-What the hell is that form...?!" Goku asked himself, Dark was covered in crimson fur, he had a tail, and his hair was black and now past shoulder length. Dark roared and his ki continued to rise. Broly grit his teeth. Dark then charged, he was able to successfully grab Goku by the face and throw him high into the air, he then shot a massive ki blast that hit Goku dead on. Broly charged Dark, Dark growled, he grabbed Broly on both sides of his head, he then swung Broly's head down, and he brought his knee up into Broly's face with a powerful force, causing Broly to back flip many times in the air before he crashed down onto the ground, instantly dropping to his base form. Dark roared and pounded his chest like an ape. Broly slowly made a fist, before eventually his fist returned to his relaxed hand, Broly couoldn't move. He couldn't get up and fight back. This evil version of himself was truly something ungodly.


End file.
